Naruto The Unforgiven
by Virgil's Inferno
Summary: A lot of people want me dead, they call it justice. Im the only one that knows the truth. All I have left is the wind by my side. Framed for the murder of his surrogate brother Shisui, Naruto's life has spiralled into a mad rush of running and fighting. Death is like the wind, always by my side... A Naruto based on Yasuo The Unforgiven
1. Death Is Like The Wind

01\. Death Is like The Wind, Always By My Side

* * *

 _ **The Wanderer's Log, 001**_

 _When I was a child, my brother asked me; does the wind flee, or does it follow? For a long time I chose to run, for death followed at my back.  
But how long can I keep running, even the strongest winds will eventually die._

 _But until then I will not flee, I will follow the truth. Let the wind guide my blade and lead me to the true killer, the one responsible for all the blood on my hands. The people hunting me once called me demon, now they call me murderer..._

 _All I have left is the wind by my side..._

* * *

On a well beaten path somewhere in the vicinity of River Country, a blonde swordsman made his way towards the uncertainty of another day. This swordsman was no ninja, and at a glance you could say this swordsman didn't appear to be a swordsman. He was slim, albeit with a fair amount of muscle tone. His blonde locks were done up in two bangs with a spiky top-knot protruding from the top of his head. He was dressed in shabby clothes mauled by the scars of countless battles and countless miles. Baggy blue hakama pants covered his modesty, tied off by heavy rope that wound around his slim frame. On his feet where closed toed sandals in the same shade of blue as his pants, ending just above his calf. For a top he wore a blue shawl that seemed to have once been a kimono, wrapped around his neck like a scarf. Blue gauntlets adorned his arms the right of which ending in a sort of knuckle bracer. The most curious piece of attire this swordsman wore perhaps, was the wing shaped shoulder guard he wore on his right.

At his side was sheathed a magnificent katana with a curious guard that looked to be shaped in the likeness of a gale motif. Flanked by a bamboo flask that sloshed with an unknown liquid, and a simple wooden flute. This swordsman was certainly a curious sight. He looked to be no older than thirteen, as his face still lacked the rugged lines of a man. His face however did have three odd whisker like markings on each cheek. Once again just from his attire and appearance you couldn't help but feel this was no ordinary ronin.

The Wanderer trudged forward almost mechanically, his eyes where closed obviously in deep thought. His posture and stance where those of somone who had seen death, had caused death, and was always alert for when the reaper would come to make a pass at him.

Things had not always been this way, he could remember long long ago, when he was a happy go lucky child. Sadly fate had dealt him a terrible hand, and it isn't easy to cheat fate.

The wanderer abruptly stopped, opening his eyes he fingered the hilt of his sword. "You can come out of the shadows now ninja, I know you're there." He spat. Indeed no no sooner had the words left his mouth then a volley of kunai where sent flying towards him. Drawing his blade he deflected as many as he could and dodged the ones he couldn't.

From the trees appeared a masked shinobi, their mask void of any markings. Dressed in standard ANBU gear, but lacking the animal mask that was instantly recognizable, this shinobi stared him off before finally speaking.

"Uzumaki Naruto, my master wishes for your presence, be it dead or alive."

The mystery nin's voice was monotone empty, without any distinguishable emotion. It sounded almost...robotic. The wanderer sheathed his sword, and instead reached for his bamboo flask, Taking a long drink of the liquid held within the flask, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"If you've come to kill me, I hope you've brought friends..."

* * *

In the shinobi village of Konoha, there lived a little blonde boy by the name of Naruto. Naruto, or Uzumaki Naruto, was an orphan. His parents where killed in the Kyuubi attack that befell Konoha 5 years prior, or so the kindly old man who visited Naruto in the orphanage said so. Naruto had few pleasures in his simple life, the orphanage staff neglected him often forgetting he even existed. And the villagers and shinobi alike refused to admit that he even existed, he was met with hateful eyes when he walked the streets. Mothers would hurry their children along, he got the worst of it from the older generation. Who weren't afraid to throw a stone or two at him, or give him a good kick every now and then.

You can imagine what all this would do to the psych of such a young boy, he often wondered with the primitive ponderings of his toddler mind, why he was so hated. Obviously he couldn't come up with an answer, and the old man only offered him a sad look and the promise that one day he'd know.

One day Naruto was being chased by some bullies, it's actually quite funny really. A little blonde girl had fallen from the steps of a slide she was told not too play on. When her father came to her aide, rather than face chastisement, she pointed to Naruto who was minding his own business playing in the sandbox. Of course Inoichi Yamanaka knew the boy was innocent, se he bandaged his daughter up and told her once more to stay away from the slide. Angry that her father had not believed her lie, the little girl paraded around the playground telling all the kids that Naruto was mean and had pushed her.

This drew the attention of a couple of academy students, they had heard many things from their parents about this boy. Chief of which was that he was no good, and would only cause trouble if you associated with him. In a show of false chivalry the two ninja hopefuls began to pick on Naruto calling him names and destroying the sand castle he had been working on. Angry of course he had kicked one of them in the shin. Angering they boy, they began to chase Naruto through the village. The chase was long and winding, and though the academy students had conditioning on their side, Naruto was quick witted and his little body contained more than enough stamina.

Finally however they cornered him against the wall of the Uchiha complex, things would have surely gone rough for the little blonde if it weren't for the timely intervention of Uchiha Shisui. One onyx eyed glare sent the academy students packing. And that is how Naruto met Shisui Uchiha, the person that would become his surrogate brother.

Shisui was everything Naruto could want in an older brother, he was kind, and funny. And whenever he could spare the time he would teach Naruto something, be it a parlor trick, or a basic survival skill. As time went on Naruto saw less and less of Shisui as he was busy with many a mission. Naruto himself was enrolled in the Ninja Academy, with the goal of becoming a strong ninja like 'Shisui-ni.' Though he could count the people precious to him on one hand, Naruto was happy. Sadly happiness wasn't in the forecast for Naruto's imminent future.

* * *

It had now been seven years since the sudden appearance of the Nine Tailed Fox, many a shinobi was lost that fateful day. And the wounds where just beginning to close. However storm clouds lingered on the horizon of the foreseeable future. The prestigious Uchiha Clan, had lost a fair amount of prestige once it was discovered one of their own was responsible for the attack. The majority of the clan was back drafted to the police force, a measly existence solving petty crimes and patrolling the village. The Uchiha began to anger, and from that anger was planted the seeds of rebellion.

Only the two most trusted Uchiha where given missions and intel by the Hokage, the two being of course Uchiha Itachi, and Uchiha Shisui. The vast majority of the remaining clan members began to plan a coup, they would forcibly take the seat of power from the Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Of course the third was alerted by Itachi.

Plans where made, ranging from appeasement, to mass genocide. In the end a wait and see approach was adopted. Many on the counsel of the leaf strongly disagreed, but the third's iron will was absolute.

On a day like any other, Naruto's life changed forever.

* * *

Naruto was walking home from the academy in the evening twilight, he had been hard at work practicing his shuriken-jutsu. On a whim he decided to take a walk along the Naka River, before returning to the apartment the old man had given him. He remembered how calm everything was, a few dragonflies zipped around, off in the distance he could hear the splash of a carp. Up ahead in the distance he saw a shadowy figure staggering towards him. As the figure drew nearer, he realized it was Shisui.

Running towards his very obviously injured brother, what Naruto saw horrified him. Shisui was covered in wounds, a deep slash on his chest bled profusely. Most horrifying of all was the blood dripping from Shisui's right eye, or rather lack of.

"Na-Naruto," Shisui choked out.

"Shisui-ni! What happened to you, come on we have to get you to the hospital!"

Shisui smiled grimly before wrapping Naruto in a weak hug, "Im...not...going to make it Naruto.

"No! Shu-shutup don't-don't say that, come on we-have-to hurry!" Naruto sobbed.

"Listen...Naru..to I want you to promise me something."

"Shi-Shisui-ni"

"Promise me you'll find a place where true peace exists?"

Naruto broke down into sobs, hugging Shisui tightly.

"Goodbye Naruto, never forget that I loved you like a true brother..." With those final words Shisui Uchiha passed on to the next great adventure.

" **SHISUI**!"

The shock of losing his surrogate brother was too much for young Naruto to handle. He blacked out.

* * *

When Naruto came to, he found himself in chakra suppressing seals before the counsel. The old man wouldn't look him in the eyes, and quite a few of the clan heads had a solemn look upon their faces. Elder Homura was the first to speak up.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are found guilty of the murder of Shisui Uchiha."

Naruto stared blankly up towards the counsel, before bursting ino hysterical laughter. The counsel members visibly stiffened, and the Hokage looked about ready to break down himself.

 **"HOW DARE YOU SAY I KILLED SHISUI**! Naruto roared, **LET ME OUT I HAVE TO TRAIN, I HAVE TO AVENGE SHISUI-NI!** "

No one on that counsel, bar the most fanatic demon hating civilians, believed Naruto could possibly kill Shisui. However the Uchiha demanded justice, and they where willing to go to war. They wanted Naruto's head, and they where being forced to give him to them or face a devastating civil war. The Sandaime fought tooth and nail, he even let slip the secret of Naruto's heritage. But that only served to make Fugaku Uchiha even more eager to call for Naruto's execution.

"You are hereby sentenced to await a month in purgatory, at the end of the month you will be publicly executed."

Here was Naruto's first example of how truly unfair the shinobi world could be, in this world. politics could be just as deadly as the deadliest of jutsus. Purgatory was the name given to the holding cell for traitors and missing-nin. It was supposed to be a place to make peace with the sins you've committed, before the execution. Naruto stopped his hysterical rant upon these words, all he could do was stare up at the people who had just sentenced him to death.

* * *

Naruto's first few days in purgatory where pure agonizing torture. Alone in a sleet gray room with only a toilet and a sink, Naruto began to go mad. He could swear a voice in his head kept muttering for him to release the seal, whatever that meant. Naruto began to contemplate suicide, to commit seppuku and join Shisui in the afterlife. Within this madness a half way sane thought was formed, if he died...Shisui's killer would go unpunished, if he died...Shisui couldn't rest in peace.

But how, how could he possibly escape this sleet gray dungeon? Naruto's answers appeared the seventh day of his stay in purgatory. He was awoken from his restless sleep by the sound of footsteps. He looked upon the shadowy figure of an ANBU, before he could utter a single word. The ANBU dropped a scroll, and promptly disappeared. Grabbing the scroll he jammed it into his pocket and went back to sleep.

Come morning, Naruto carefully examined the scroll. To his amazement it was a technique perfectly suited for his jailbreak. Now he had a little under a month to learn it. Some divine entity must have been looking after him, because he did just that. After weeks of blindly following the scroll not having any idea if he was making progress or simply giving himself hope to be crushed.

On the evening of Naruto's twenty-eighth day in Purgatory, he finally produced a rough sword like object made of Fuuton chakra. He was ready, he would avenge Shisui or die trying... It was a pale imitation of the technique, laughably pathetic. When one does not consider that this was accomplished by an academy student. On the night of the blood moon, Naruto struck.

* * *

Naruto's meals where delivered twice a day via Chunnin, Naruto had one shot and one shot only. Tomorrow was to be his execution day, if he failed here...it was over. As the Chunnin brought him his evening meal, Naruto lunged at the unsuspecting Chunnin stabbing him brutally in throat. As the poor man choked to death on his own blood, Naruto had no time to feel remorse or disgust. He had to run before someone took notice of the Chunnins absence.

Naruto's flight through the torture and intelligence department was a mad adrenaline fueled dash. He encountered no opposition, but his heart beat frantically until at last he slashed his way out of the building. A blood red moon illuminated the village. In the distance Naruto could see fires burning in the vicinity of the Uchiha District. All around him ninja swooped about, they paid him little mind. They where after bigger fish.

He began running towards the village gates, once again his burning need to avenge his surrogate brother fueled his sprint. He had dispersed the Futton blade upon escaping the IT building, but a sense of foreboding prompted him to once again summon the mass of wind chakra. Up ahead he noticed to Genin at the gates. Putting on a burst of speed he payed the Genin little attention, he rushed by hacking and slashing. He didn't know if he killed them or not, all he knew was that they weren't following him.

Naruto ran for an untold number of time, there came a point where the trees all became identical, and he was running more on instinct then command. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he came upon a clearing. In the middle of that clearing stood a very familiar figure.

"Itachi..."

Indeed it was a blood soaked Uchiha Itachi, there was blood dripping from his eyes like tears. And not a single inch of his ANBU gear was not stained with blood. "Hello Naruto-kun, I wondered when you'd make it here."

Steeling his nerves, he raised his Fuuton blade in a defensive stance before asking the question that had ate at his conscious all throughout his stay in Purgatory. "Where you the one who killed Shisui?"

Itachi closed his eyes and smiled oddly, "no he said abruptly. I wasn't the one to kill Shisui, but Shisui was fated to die."

Naruto stiffened, "What the hell do you mean?"

Itachi opened his eyes, revealing crimson and an odd shuriken like design inlaid in his eyeball. "Shisui was weak, he refused to take the next step in attaining true power."

"WHO DID IT, WHO KILLED SHISUI!"

"The person who killed Shisui...is a true shinobi...one who hides behind the shadows of the very shadows of the shinobi world."

"WHO KILLED SHISUI!?"

Itachi laughed, "the person responsible for Shisui's death...is you Naruto-kun."

Naruto lost it at this point, he pumped as much chakra as he could into his Fuuton blade, previously it was no bigger than a tanto. Now it extended to the size of a nodaichi blade. **"ITTTAAAAACHI!** " He roared rushing forward swinging his giant blade of Fuuton chakra. One look at those crimson eyes...and it was over.

* * *

Naruto awoke beside a river, he guessed it was about midday. Standing up abruptly he noticed the two items that sat beside him along the river bank. One of them he knew from a mile away, it was Shisui's sword! Or rather...what was left of it. The second item was a leather bound journal, it was Shisui's log book. Why had Itachi left these things for him? He didn't know, and at the moment he didn't care. His mission was far from complete. In order to find Shisui's killer, he had to first find Itachi Uchiha. No but that was wrong, he had to missions. He had to clear his name and avenge Shisui, and he had to find a place where true peace existed.

Summoning his now familiar Fuuton blade, he carved a crude leaf symbol into the trunk of a , dispersing his blade, he said a prayer for his departed brother. And walked off shouldering Shisui's sword. Days later, Uzumaki Naruto's escape would be discovered. He was listed in the bingo book as Itachi Uchiha's accomplice. And was labelled a C-Rank threat. Six years have passed since that day, he had wandered the land obtaining the skills he would need to beat the information out of Itachi.

He had reforged Shisui's sword into his own blade. His most valuable possession, his brother's very soul. He had killed, a lot. His blade and his hands stained with the blood of countless hunter-nin and tracking teams. His name was worse than mud in the land of fire. But he had grown strong, he may not be able to challenge Itachi just yet. But the fact that he lasted this long was testament to his will to survive. To avenge Shisui, and find true peace.

* * *

"If you've come to kill me...I hope you've brought friends."

No sooner than he said that did four more 'blank' nin as he called them, appear from the trees. They wasted no time on words, the sole kunoichi of the group began to gather chakra. Widening his eyes Naruto drew his sword and drew a shallow cut on his palm. Genjutsu was dangerous, he still remembered how easily Itachi had taken him out.

One of the blank masked ANBU rushed him Tanto drawn, "Suchīru arashi!" Naruto yelled, thrusting his sword at the oncoming enemy. The masked ninja brought his tanto up to block the thrust, unfortunately he wasn't prepared for the raw power behind that concentrated strike. The tanto shattered and the maked ninja was impaled. Before. suddenly turning into a log.

"Che, I hate the damn kawarimi."

The remaining ninja sprang into action, one sent a concentrated stream of fire towards him, another created a dragon of mud and sent it his way. And the kunoichi that had tried to trap him in a genjutsu threw a volley of shuriken towards him. The shinobi he had just tried to bisect contributed his own volley of kunei.

"Kaze no kabe!" Naruto yelled, slashing upwards towards the oncoming death. A wave of wind chakra was created where his blade met air. Anything that came into contact with that wave was shredded or destroyed. The mud dragon, the fire, and the projectile weapons where destroyed.

"Those are cute masks by the way, mommy make those for you?" Naruto's attempts to get a rise out of them failed as they always did. Two of the 'blank' nins began to engage him in a kenjutsu battle. Even with their advantage in numbers they where horribly out matched, Naruto's sword had the advantage in range, speed, and raw power. No matter what they tried they couldn't break his defenses.

Naruto abruptly sheathed his sword, turning to face the two. He lunged forward and appeared to disappear phasing through one of the opposing ninja. A jagged slash appeared on the ninja's chest. Effectively eliminating one of the 'blank' nins. "Suchīru arashi," Naruto muttered as the second ninja attempting to decapitate him was bisected. By now the remaining ninja where wary, of his sword.

One of them tried spearing him with pikes made of rock, but Naruto wouldn't stand for it. Constantly rushing from one place to another. He rounded on the enemy nin, in time to see him erect a stone wall infront of him. smirking, Naruto positioned his sword in one hand and created a Fuuton blade in the other. He cut through the stone, and subsequently the enemy.

Now there was only two left, however these two where the most dangerous. Naruto was weak against genjutsu, and his techniques could be countered with smartly timed Katon jutsu. Plus Naruto hated fighting women, something in his nature just frowned upon killing or hurting a woman . It's not like it mattered really, the 'blank' nin popped a cyanide capsule if they where ever captured or shown mercy. So with that, Naruto rushed towards the kunoichi. To his surprise she stood there as he dashed towards her. Naruto sliced her enough to keeo her out of the fight. but not deep enough so that she bled out.

Only an instinctual need to dash to the right saved him from being burned to a crisp. 'She purposely got taken out to lull me into a false sense of security!' Naruto thought. Now all that remained was the fire user, this one would be tricky. His Fuuton blade was next to useless, and Kaze no kabe took up too much chakra. He'd have to rely on his Suchīru arashi, and sweeping blade. Wait unless...

Deflecting the kunai that where sent his way, Naruto dashed erratically towards the ninja. Avoiding the kunai and fireballs sent his way. Dashing through his enemy, he couldn't help but smile when he heard the tell tale poof of a kawarimi. He could feel it, the wind coursing through hs blade, begging to be let out. There!

In an act of desperation, the masked nin had lunged at Naruto. Turning to face him, Naruto drew his sword with a yell of ; " **Hah-sah-yo**!" A miniature tornado was flung from the topic of his sword. Catching the 'blank' nin dead in the face. Here was Naruto's ultimate attack, incredibly hard to land. The victim was assaulted on all sides by vicious winds. And that wasn't the end of it, blinking almost instantaneously to the trapped enemy. Naruto began to furiously slash at the imprisoned enemy. He must have delivered at least fifty slashes in the span of a few seconds. Here was Naruto's true ultimate technique, an insta kill for sure. Impossible to escape, so far, and improbable to survive.

"People keep running into my blade," Naruto muttered as he descended. He disliked killing, he'd yet to kill somone except in self defense. There was a time when Naruto would feel bad for killing, would regret taking up his blade. That was long ago, he'd changed . He'd survived some brutal fights and he was stronger for it. So taking one last look at his newest victims, Naruto continued onward, Hopefully to a place where true peace existed

* * *

DAnte's. TRanslation NOtes

Suchīru arashi : Steel Tempest

 **Hah-sah-yo: '** Ionian', roughly "Are You Ready To Die?" In Korean.

* * *

 _VIRGIL'S MUMBLINGS._

 _Updated 11/25/15_

 _Basic Grammar and logical inconstancy fixes._


	2. A Wanderer Isn't Always Lost

2\. A Wanderer Isn't Always Lost, He Doesn't Need Companions Either!

* * *

 **Shisui's Memoirs, Entry xx17**

 _What is a sword, Is it a tool for killing? An extension of oneself? Or the very heart and soul of the swordsman? I guess it really depends on the person you ask. On one of my first few missions leading a squad of Chunnin, we came upon a retired samurai of Iron Country who had grown tired of the frozen climate, and had moved to the Land Of Fire. He had looked down upon us for carrying the standard Tanto and mocking the way of the sword._

 _My two squad mates didn't take too kindly to his words, and had promptly set out to humble him, It was over before it had even began the swordsman's IIdo was ruthlessly fast. And my squad mates found their blades broken and a sword at their throats in seconds. The aged samurai had just as quickly sheathed his blade, and walked off._

 _And so i began to wonder this, what is the purpose of the sword? I asked my dear younger brother this question. Funny story really , we share no blood. Yet i can't help but feel he is my younger brother, truthfully i had always envied the relationship Itachi and his younger brother Sasuke shared._

 _My dear younger brother Naruto answered my question in a way befitting the innocence of somone of his age, A sword should be used to protect, he told me. I know this is but the. blissful ignorance of youth, a sword is a tool for killing, and swordsmanship is the art of killing. And Naruto's veiw is but a blissfully optimistic veiw of one who's hands have yet to be stained with blood._

 _Yet I like Naruto's answer much more than the reality of the world we live in. I fear for Naruto's future, this shinobi world of ours is a cruel one. And Naruto himself is a sword without a sheath, and a sword without a sheath tends to cut it's owner just as much as it's enemies._

* * *

There are only three things assured in this life, honor, death, and hangovers. Currently Naruto was dealing with the latter. Honestly he couldn't remember when he started drinking, all he knows is that he likes his sake and no damn age limit was stopping him. Oh he could handle his drinks like Tsunade Senju, but he wasn't immune to the unpleasant after effects. And so in this way we find our hero groaning in pain on a cheap inn cot.

He was somewhere in the Land Of Water, ah Mizu No Kuni the land of cheap ass sake and really kinky broads...seriously... Anyways after shelling out the last of his ryo to pay for the room, and refilling his flask with plain water, unfortunately, the wandering swordsman headed off towards the unknown.

It had not been a total waste really, he had learned that Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki had been spotted in the area not too long ago. This troubled him, his standing on Itachi was still iffy, and Naruto had bumped into Kisame some years back. He'd walked away with a jagged scar on his chest, and a blow to his pride. To show mercy was the ultimate insult to a swordsman, for that is to mean one isn't worthy enough to die by the blade. A samurai would usually commit seppuku in such a situation, however Naruto was a ronin. He couldn't die until he'd cleared his name and avenged Shisui.

So Naruto kept his ears wary for any signs of danger, he didn't have to wait long. Some two hours of walking in relative peace was abruptly interrupted as a platoon of shinobi surfaced from a rather deep puddle. From what Naruto could see there was about four of them, a standard squad. They all wore black camouflage print gear, two of them had their lower faces wrapped in bandages. And the sole female, seriously what was up whith that two guys to one girl ratio, was probably a medic or combat support of sorts.

Their obvious squad leader was dressed in a blue turtleneck undershirt over which he wore a kimono much like the ones Kiri Hunter-Nin wore. His left eye was obscured by a black eye patch around the edges of which veins bulged oddly. His blue hair was done up in a sort of pompadore like fashion reminiscent of a fish's fin. Truly an interesting looking individual.

"State your name and purpose stranger," the one eyed ninja said.

"Just looking for a road home," Naruto said with a sigh.

The eye patched ninja narrowed his one eye at him, before barking an order to one of his subordinates. The ninja pulled out a bingo book and began leafing through pages, finally stopping on one. "Naruto Uzumaki, A class threat from Konohagakure, wanted for the murder of one Shisui Uchiha and as a person of interest in the Uchiha massacre. Not to be treated lightly, has dispatched many tracking teams and even some ANBU. Capture or kill on sight, with a double comma bounty."

"Well then, now that you've aired my dirty laundry; how's about you tell me what you want with me?"

The cyclops commander narrowed his eyes before responding suddenly, "our leader would like to have a word with you." Now here was something Naruto didn't like, in his experience those words we're nothing but trouble. Trouble he'd really rather avoid.

"Sorry, but I'm not much of a diplomat, you can tell your leader that he can meet me in person on neutral grounds if he really wants to talk."

One of the ninjas moved to do something, but the one eyed commander put a hand to his shoulder. "My leader thought you might say that, so she told me to tell you that shark bait shouldn't talk back."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at that remark, "why that conniving bitch! So she finally calls in that favor? Alright lead the way cyclops."

"Um alright then, men-"

"Heh hm"

"And woman, he sighed, we're heading back."

* * *

The Hidden Mist Village, was in the middle of a civil war, the cause of said war? Bloodline limits, a genetic mutation that results in the development of specialized techniques unique to a family or clan. In Konoha, such gifts where revered and respected. However things where not the same in the Land Of Water. The Fourth Mizukage had started pushing anti bloodline propaganda on the masses not too long ago, causing fear and hatred of bloodline limits to skyrocket.

Tired of the prosecution, the pro bloodline shinobi and people of power had started a rebel faction aimed at eliminating the Mizukage and restoring order to their chaos ruled country. In this way we find Naruto and the three Chunnin from before waiting in a canvas tent, that was serving as a meeting place. The cyclops, who'm Naruto had learned was named Ao, had gone to alert their leader of his arrival.

Sometime later found Naruto sitting in awkward silence with the three Chunnin from before, Naruto sat crisscrossed with his eyes closed, shouldering his blade. Tired of the awkwardness the sole female in the room spoke up, "so ah...how do you know lady Terumi?"

"We crossed paths on the road of life under very unsavory circumstances," Naruto said.

"I saved his life when he got destroyed by Kisame, a voice at the door said. In walked in a buxom red head wearing a blue kimono cut to resemble a dress. Her red hair was styled in such a manner that it framed her face and covered her left eye. It's been quite a while Naruto-kun," she said

"Well if it isn't Terumi Mei, indeed it has been awhile since you tried to shanghai me into fighting in your civil war, and when that failed you tried to tempt me with the promise of marriage once I grew older." Naruto said, well, more like spat.

For her part Mei could only giggle unabashedly, "oh but who could resist, you where so cute back then with your little scowl, swinging around a sword twice as big as you. You know... my offer still stands, we could use your skills, and I'm sure you'll grow up to be great husband material. She teased.

"Che, if this is all you wanted to talk about then my time has surely been wasted." Naruto scowled, as he began to tie his sword to his waist. Instantly Mei was all business, she motioned for him to sit , and he begrudgingly did.

"Im calling in that favor you owe me Naruto, I want you to do something for me." The redhead said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "alright then what is it you want me to do?"

"One of my men, Zabuza Momochi, is a missing-nin. I want you to deliver a message to him"

Thr wanderer briefly closed his eyes in thought, "fine I'll be your messenger, he said. But in return you've gotta let me stay here for a couple days once I return, I need a break from travelling."

"Alright then, Ao prepare a messengers bag with the standard C Rank rations, she said hitting the poor man. Oh and a bottle of sake."

Naruto laughed at that, "you know me too well, he said. Anyways where is this missing-nin exactly?"

"He was last spotted near the land of waves, so I'd start there, Mei responded. One last thing, Kisame was spotted in the area some time ago, be careful Naruto, I won't be around to save you again."

The blonde swordsman fingered the guard of his sword, if we cross paths I'll make sashimi out of him!" He said, putting on airs.

"Oh that's so cuuuuute, your pretending to be tough again." Mei said, smiling. This of course angered the wanderer.

"Sayonarra then, Naruto said, grabbing the messengers bag and slinging it over his shoulder. I should be back in a week or two, with luck."

After saying his goodbyes, and putting up with more of Mei's teasing, Naruto found himself back on the road. This time was a bit different than usual though, he had a clear goal and destination in mind. Hopefully nothing would go awry, but knowing his luck. That's too much to hope for.

* * *

In a tree, cleverly concealed by a multitude of branches and a simple genjutsu, a mint haired kunoichi sat spying the path below. Her name was Fu, and her mission was a simple one. It had now been about a month since she had become a missing-nin and abandoned her village of Takigakure. Her village hadn't felt like home for a long time, you see Fu wasn't just any green haired kunoichi. She was a jinchuriki, a human sacrifice. Sealed within her was a demon, the seven tailed beatle in this case. As was common when it came to jinchuriki, Fu was scorned almost all her life. It might seem ridiculous to you dear reader, after all, why would you mistreat the only thing keeping a demon with immense power from murdering everything you love and hold dear?

This has no easy answer really, but one must remember that humans are creatures driven by emotion. Aside from demons and summon animals, we are the only creatures who kill for the sole reason of killing. Nothing in nature murders, every death has a reason, and every death leads to something more. In this way humans are sometimes overcome with such strong emotions in such a way that our logic and reason is blinded. We create scapegoats, we blame everyone but ourselves. You can say that jinchuriki in this way, are the embodiment of human emotion.

They are given no choice in the matter, any sense of normality robbed from their lives by the chakra demon sealed in their navel. Worse then this perhaps is the feeling of being less than human, nothing but a weapon to keep to the dogs of war at bay. If that weren't enough, jinchuriki are more often than not hated by the place they call home. We cannot blame the ones who blame, for they have suffered much. The creation of a jinchuriki is quite a messy thing you see, nonetheless we cannot pardon them entirely.

Worse than a civilian who would hate a jinchuriki for nothing more than being a jinchuriki, is a ninja that would do the same. For only a ninja could understand the feelings of a jinchuriki. if a ninja is a tool. A kunai to be used until it dulls and snaps. Then a jinchuriki is a katana, a mass produced false blade at that. A symbol of status, sure it will kill just like a real katana, but that mass produced blade lacks the soul of a sword. You'll use the blade, you'll kill as much as you can with that faux blade. But one day that blade will break, and you'll find yourself a new one. In this way, a ninja who scorns a jinchuriki is worse than trash.

* * *

Fu's story was typical for a jinchuriki, Takigakure might have only been a minor village. But they had a leg up over the others. They had a jinchuriki, of course this changed little for the standing of Fu, she was bullied and ignore until she reached the age where she could fight back. From then on she was ignored and treated like scum. She wasn't happy, but at the very least she was a proper ninja of Takigakure.

One day Fu had returned from a successful C rank mission, she had been dismissed with the usual pleasantries. However she had caught the mention of her name coming from the room where the village elders where meeting. Unable to resist the urge to eavesdrop, Fu listened in. What she heard made her stomach turn.

After five years of loyal service to the hidden village of waterfalls, Fu was to be used as a political pawn. It seemed the daimyo of a neighboring land had a son, and that son had an obsession with Fu. In order to secure a better trade agreement, Fu was to be offered off. Such is the fate of a jinchuriki, all for the good of the village.

A pawn cannot take the king, however the pawn has the potential to become a queen. The most powerful piece within the game of chess. Fu ran... Of course Taki chased. In the ninja world there is a saying, a Taki Jounin is to a Suna Chunin is to a Konoha Genin.

Taki had trained Fu to the level where most of the villages Jounin where obsolete by comparison. And so it was that Fu had fled dispatching any Jounin that had tried to bring her back. It had not been an easy time of it, she'd been forced to stealing from travellers like a common bandit. But in this way she had eaked out a meager existence, barely one step ahead of her pursuers.

In this way we find her hidden within the trees, keeping her eyes on the road in search of a mark. She didn't have to wait long, in the distance she saw a blonde dressed in blue making his way along the lonely road. She noticed the sword at his side, she looked upon her rusty standard issue wakizashi. She could do with a new sword, plus that wing shaped shoulder guard looked like it could offer some protection. "Im really sorry about this," she murmured to no one in particular.

* * *

It had been quite a few hours since Naruto had left the rebel camp, his thoughts on the messengerss bag quickly changed from a tacky accessory to a godsend. When he noticed all the goodies inside, ration bars, soldier pills, some blank sealing scrolls, and yes even a small bottle of sake! Noticeably more content about his impromptu mission, Naruto walked along the well beaten road. Eyes closed, and hand resting along the sheath of his sword. The only people he'd run into so far wheres some friendly merchants who gave him directions towards the land of waves. Naruto knew this peace wouldn't last, but he figured he'd enjoy it as long as he could.

It was as he approached a forest, the trees gradually closing in to box him into a sole linear path. That disaster struck, He paused at the entrance of the forest, eyes still closed. A rustling in the trees alerted Naruto, and he opened his eyes. Big mistake... As soon as he opened his eyes he saw a silvery gleam, then his eyes burned like a Katon Jutsu. Things didn't end there, while he cursed and rubbed at his eyes, he was slashed repeated by an unknown assailant.

"Sonofa bitch, what the hell is going on!" Naruto yelled, furiously rubbing at his eyes. His burning retinas finally focused to reveal a petite green haired kunoichi. She wore a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her outfit revealed much of her tan skin. Oh and she had a wakizashi aimed at his throat.

"Please hand over your possessions, I'd hate to have to harm you," she said coolly.

Naruto laughed ironically, "sorry I rather like my possessions. She didn't seem to like his response, as she took a slice at his throat. Only to be met by thin air, Naruto had phased right behind her drawing his sword in the process. The kunoichi now found their roles reversed, as Naruto's sword was aimed directly at her heart. Please give up, I'd hate to have to harm you," he mocked.

As he turned to step back, he noticed that his legs where rooted to the ground by what looked like silk. Taking a stab at her, Naruto impaled a log. He quickly sliced off the silk, and rolled to the side. Avoiding a volley of kunai, he dashed forward towards the mint haired kunoichi. The two engaged in a fierce kenjutsu battle. To Naruto's surprise, she was holding her own despite being outclassed blade wise. "Ah your channeling chakra through your blade eh?" Naruto said, to which the kunoichi smirked.

"Well that just might be a possibility," she said laughing and slashing at Naruto's exposed chest. Naruto brought his sword up to block, but to his surprise a shallow cut was drawn on his chest.

"Wind chakra, he cursed. As a user of the untamed winds himself, he knew how dangerous this kunoichi could be. The kunoichi jumped back, and opened her mouth wide. Silvery powder was exhaled from her mouth. Oh hell no not again, _Kaze No Kabe,"_ he yelled throwing up his wind barrier. The powder was destroyed upon contact, and Naruto jumped back to avoid any other nasty surprises. Unfortunately he'd forgotten her follow up, and he found himself once again stuck in silk.

"It's over, the kunoichi began, that was fun. But you really should surrender, I don't want to have to kill you." The mint haired girl said darkly. The blonde wanderer closed his eyes and sheathed his sword, quite a challenge when you think about it.

"Dieing's the easy part," he said an unreadable expression etched on his face. The green haired ninja scowled, she was being made fun of. Well she'd show him, she'd wipe that er calm expression off his face.

The mint haired girl hated to kill, but this time she'd make an exception. "Remember that I gave you a chance to surrender," she muttered. And began charging her wakizashi with chakra, with a yell she rushed forward intent on cleaving the blonde in half.

Naruto dashed forward meeting the kunoichi head on, he was ending this. He phased through the kunoichi, mid dash, in the fraction of a couple milliseconds he unsheathed his blade and spun around the green haired girl. Here was one of his favorite techniques, by combining the _sweeping blade and s_ _uchīru arashi._ Naruto created a less deadly version of his _getsu fuhma._ The girl was caught in a contained whirlwind, lifted off the ground and assaulted by sharp winds.

The mint haired kunoichi was tossed aside like a ragdoll, landing in a heap some distance away from the blonde wanderer. Said wanderer smiled grimly, before shouldering his blade and continuing down the road. To a swordsman, or even a shinobi. There is no bigger insult than to be ignored. For that is to mean your opponent deems you unworthy to trade words, much less to finish off. Well the teal haired kunoichi didn't like that one bit, "you bastard, don't you ignore me!" She roared, at his retreating form.

Naruto continued forward whithout so much as a pause, he wasn't going to kill a woman. His honor might have left a long time ago, but he wasn't going to betray his nature. He wouldn't purposely kill a woman. Suddenly a huge spike of killing intent, alerted Naruto. Behind him the kunoichi was surrounded by an ominous green aura. "What-the what the hell is that!" Naruto yelled.

The teal haired kunoichi was now focusing that aura into her blade, "die you bastard!" She roared releasing a crescent wave of green chakra. Unlike Naruto's moon wind, this was a single serrated wave of chakra. Naruto cursed, he was caught up against a tree. Things looked bad, you see his wind wall was released by unsheathing his sword in a wave like motion. And as he was shouldering his blade, that option was lost to him. The sweeping blade was out as well, Naruto had designed the technique from studying Shisui's signature body flicker technique. Likewise he wasn't teleporting, he was just engaging in high-speed movement. If there was nowhere dash to, he was trapped.

As Naruto looked upon that crescent wave of death, he was reminded of the utter powerlessness he felt as he stared up at the faces of the counsel so long ago."FUCK YOU OLD MEN, he roared, IM NOT GOING TO DIE LIKE A DOG AT YOUR FEET!" He screamed at the oncoming wave of death. He raised his sword skyward and charged every last bit of chakra into his blade. The green crescent rushed straight for him, Naruto yelled with all his might. He yelled towards the heavens, he roared with all his might. As the green crescent of chakra made contact with his sword, he gave one last almighty roar, and the crescent was cut in half. The two parts of the crescent continued forward slicing through half a dozen trees , but Naruto was unscathed.

Panting heavily, Naruto gave one last look at the awestruck kunoichi. Before sheathing his blade, and continuing to walk forward. "Hmph, one step ahead of the past," he muttered as he walked off.

Fu for her part could only look on in shock at the retreating figure of the man, no boy who had cleaved a wave of demonic chakra in half. "What-the, what the hell is he?"

* * *

A few days after the incident with the teal haired kunoichi, Naruto sat next to a fire on the bank of a lake. A few fish where propped up on sticks near the fire, and Naruto sat in deep thought. _That blade of chakra, it wasn't normal. If I hadn't poured everything I had into my sword I would have been sliced in half!_ A strange sound brought him out of his musings, it sounded like an animal growling. Standing up and fingering the handle of his blade, Naruto went to investigate. In some bushes surrounding his campsite he came upon a comical site. A familiar green head of hair sat moaning, the sound being revealed to be her empty stomach.

"Ugh, why didn't I grab some food before chasing after this gu-, oh hello." She said awkwardly, orange eyes staring up at him bashfully.

"So ah, you haven't been er following me the past few days have you?" Naruto asked, shouldering his sheathed sword.

The girl looked panicked before stuttering out, "n-no no of course not, we just happened to be traveling the same way is all yeah."

Raising an eyebrow, "really? I could swear you've been spying on me from a distance."

"Alright alright so maybe I have been spying on you, she said. I wanted to talk to you, but i was afraid you'd be steamed over the whole you know, me trying to mug you thing."

Naruto sighed, before picking up the petite teen bridal style. She didn't like that one bit, that she didn't. "Put me down this instant you damned bastard!" She roared.

Now Naruto, for all that had changed, was still somewhat of a prankster. "As you wish," he said dropping her roughly onto the ground.

"Ow, not what I meant you jerk! She yelled, punching Naruto in the stomach. And subsequently knocking the wind out of him. Not so tough without your sword huh?"

"Che, what the hell is it you want then you damn midget!" The irritate ronin yelled.

"Who the hell are you calling a midget you wannabe samurai!"She yelled back.

"Wannabe samurai? Take that back damn you, Naruto roared.

The teal haired girl sighed, "look I didn't come here to fight i came to- oh hey fish!" She said grabbing the roasted fish Naruto had been cooking, and jamming them into her mouth.

"My dinner!" Naruto moaned, lamenting his departed dinner.

"Oh hey is that water? She asked, grabbing his bamboo flask and downing it in one shot. And promptly spitting it out, gah what the hell is that? It burns, burns I tell you!" She gasped.

"My sake!" Naruto yelped, lamenting the loss of his beloved alcohol.

"That was sake? Aren't you my age? Why the hell are you drinking underage!" She yelled, still sputtering from the sake.

Naruto sighed, "what the hell is it you wanted?" He muttered, upset at the loss of his food and vice.

"pfft, whash da hell dijyou wat you damn bashtard! The teal haired girl hiccuped. Stumbling around before being righted by the irritate ronin.

"Oh this is just great you can't hold your drink worth a damn, midget." Naruto said, while the person in question giggled nonsensically.

"Sh not midget bashtard, itsh Fu!" She hiccuped.

"Pleased to meet you Fu, I'm Naruto." The blonde wanderer replied, ironically.

At this point Fu was stumbling around and giggling uncontrollably, "haha your name ish fishcake!" She cackled, much to Naruto's ire.

"Damn it, it's written as maelstrom not fish cake!" Naruto roared, Naruto's name was something of a soft spot for him. Granted in a land where people where named after noodles, fishcake didn't sound so bad.

"Naruto? The green haired kunoichi murmured, walking up to the aforementioned wanderer. Im shleepy she said before falling over. Knocking the blonde down with her. G'night," Fu murmured, before promptly falling asleep... on top of Naruto.

"OH COME ON! Naruto roared, I bet Shisui's laughing his ass off wherever he is right now." Sighing, the blonde ronin settled in to look up at the stars, it'd bee a long night...

* * *

When Fu woke up, she noticed three things. Her mouth was terribly dry, there was a throbbing on the side of her head, and she was lieing on something. It was only after her groggy eyes focused did she find out that she wasn't sleeping on something, but rather someone. The blonde ronin, who'm she now knew to be called Naruto. Now usually under such circumstances one would freak out and throw a fit, however Fu wasn't all too normal. So she instead amused herself tracing a jagged scar that ran across the swordsman's upper chest. She quickly grew bored of this however, and deftly smacked him on the face.

"Wake up fishcake!" Fu yelled, smacking him once more.

Naruto deftly opened his eyes and glared up at Fu, "do you have to be so damn loud this early in the morning? And get off me already, geez."

Standing up amd stretching, Fu was hit with the realization of something. "Wait have you been awake all night?" She asked.

"Sleep is for the guiltless, Naruto said rubbing his tired eyes. He'd been up all night planning, he'd yet to find out what this weird bipolar kunoichi wanted with him. He needed to get to wave and deliver the message to this Zabuza. Then he could look forward to a few days of rest off the road. Now he just needed to deal with Fu here.

"How'd you do it?" Fu suddenly asked.

Naruto was honestly confused, how'd I do what? Stay up all night?"

Fu had a look of longing on her face, how did you cut through my chakra blade?" She asked, almost pleaded really.

The wanderer thought for a moment before answering, I supercharged my sword with wind chakra." He said.

This didn't seem to satisfy her, "tell me Naruto do you know what a jinchuriki is?" She asked, her face hardening a litttle.

"Power of human sacrifice? Er sorry, Fu was it? I can't say that I have. He replied, racking his memory for any mention of such a term. Wait it had something to do with the nine biju right?" He said remembering a story he had read as a child.

Fu began to pace, "a jinchuriki, she said, is a person who contains within them one of the nine biju. They are created for the 'good' of the ninja village, and are often treat poorly. That chakra blade you cleaved was made from pure demonic energy."

Naruto sat with his eyes closed processing this information, then he suddenly opened his eyea and turned to Fu. "Wait so there's a demon in here?" He asked , poking her in the stomach.

Fu giggled lightly, "something like that." She said swatting his hand away. Honestly this swordsman intrigued her, he wore nothing to identify any allegiance, and his fighting style was so unique. She had never seen anything like it before, plus he had just casually shrugged off the matter of her condition!

"Wait so if you wanted to you could have."

"Torn you limb from limb in a brutally inefficient manner, revelling in the carnage and your agonizing screams? Yeah most likely." Fu said.

Naruto laughed, "lucky for me you didn't use this demon of yours and I kicked your ass." He said, good naturedly.

"Why you that was a fluke! I could kick your ass from here to Kumo!" Fu said, jokingly.

Naruto sighed, it had been quite a long time since he had held a conversation, the only words he ever spoke where questions pertaining to Itachi Uchiha, and directions. I guess you could count the trash talk that came with fighting. But honestly who would as they'd always end up dead at the end of the battle. Part of him missed simply talking to another human being, he'd forgotten how nice it felt. seeing as he hadn't had a freind since his days in Iron Country. Nonetheless he had to get on with his impromptu mission.

"Say ah Fu, it's been nice and all. But I really must be going I have a mission to complete." Naruto said, sliding his sword into the loop on his rope sash.

Fu looked slightly crestfallen, before suddenly perking up. "Let me come with you fishcake!" She exclaimed.

The blonde swordsman was rightfully confused, "what's with the sudden change of heart? If I remember correctly you tried to kill me and loot my corpse not too long ago." Naruto said.

The mint haired kunoichi sighed, I'm sorry I tried to kill you and loot your corpse. But the fact is I'm really lonely Naruto. I haven't spoken to anyone since I abandoned my village not too. At the very least let me accompany you until you finish your mission? Suddenly Fu began to rub her eyes and shed fake tears, "p-plus y-you probably took advantage of me when i was asleep. I-Im probably pregnant with your child. Take responsibility baka!" She whimpered.

Naruto stared at her with the oddest look, before unsheathing his sword an dropping to his knees. He pointed the sword to his stomach, "forgive me ancestors," he muttered.

"NO NARUTO I WAS JOKING DON'T COMMIT SEPPUKU!" Fu yelled, grabbing the sword from him.

The wanderer broke out into laughter, "good because I wasn't gonna do it, he said. Standing back up, he reholstered his sword and grabbed the messengers bag. Then began to walk away much to Fu's amazement. You coming or not?" Naruto yelled. That was the first time in a very long time that Naruto had made a joke. Granted it was a morbid one, but it was still a joke. Maybe a companion wouldn't be so bad.

"Um where are we going by the way?"

 **To Be Continued...Eventually...**

* * *

 _VIRGIL'S MUMBLINGS. ( Disregard, unimportant rambling)_

 _Hiya there you dear readers, you've now reached the end of the second chapter of this piece of sh- er fiction. Feel free to review, it gives me the energy to not forget this thing exists. Anyways thisand that happened and now Naruto has a companion. Oh and by the way i honestly forgot Shibuki even existed while I was writing this. So just pretend he's dead or something and call it a day. Er next time an encounter with team kakashi or something i dont know i might have it be an entire chapter of Naruto and Fu antics. Oh and don't go reading too much into that, i honestly have given very little thought to pairings. But i figured every Yasuo needs a Riven, so why not Fu? Im open to suggestion on pairings. Very well then Im off to go update that Gintama Harry Potter thing i created, sigh... the life ofan insomniac author is nothing but suffering._


	3. Is A Leaf's Only Purpose To Fall?

03\. Is A Leaf's Only _Purpose_ To Fall?

* * *

 **Shisui's Memoirs, Entry 25xx**

 _Not so long ago, my brother came to me with a question. "How come so many people don't like me_ _Shisui-ni?" He asked with a hurt look, of course I am aware of what Naruto is. Im also aware of the unfiltered disdain that many in this village have for him. Ridiculous really, Naruto is only a child. If a very mischievous one, nonetheless he cannot be blamed for the actions of men long dead or long gone._

 _I took Naruto on a walk through the village, finally coming to an old tree that stood near the academy. I sat Naruto down on a swing,_ _that hung from one of it's weathered branches. Do you know what this is, i asked pointing towards the tree. Naruto shook his head eagerly, then from my pocket I removed a small seed. Hows about this, I asked. And once more Naruto nodded in recognition._

 _A mighty tree, that provides so much for so many things in this world of ours, starts as a tiny seed. I told him, to which he could only stare up at me in obvious confusion. But this world of ours is a tough one, and many many things stand to destroy the tree before it reaches maturity. Naruto simply nodded slowly._

 _Be like a tree Naruto, reach upwards towards the boundless sky, stand firm towards the gales of fate. And plant your roots deep so that you can grow healthy and happy, I told him. The little blonde stood silent for a moment, "What about the leaves aniki, what do the leaves do?" He asked innocently._

 _I could only stare off wistfully at that question, catching a falling leaf that had been blown free by a passing wind. I examined it, before letting it flutter to the ground. A leaf's only purpose is to fall Naruto, I said with a sad smile..._

* * *

On a road near the coast of the land of fire, two travelers where walking, bickering the whole way. "But why won't you carry me? Im tired, and the sea sickness still makes me a little queasy!" The mint haired kunoichi known as Fu exclaimed to her less than amused companion.

Said companion could only rub the bridge of his nose exasperated, instead of responding he merely smacked the green haired girl lightly over the head. "Just quit your complaining already, we're almost to that town." The blonde wanderer said. Honestly it's a miracle the two hadn't killed each other yet, they had hopped a boat from Mizu. And after dealing with Fu's sea sickness, and some pirates, the two now found themselves within the land of fire. Something that put Naruto on high alert, lot's of people wanted his head as a trophy here.

Sometime later found Naruto trudging down a quaint path, boxed in by sunflowers. Fu was of course on his back. Said kunoichi grinned at him smugly, she'd discovered Naruto's weakness, crocodile tears. "First body of water I find, im dumping you in." The blonde swordsman growled. He received a laugh as Fu clicked her heels together like a horse rider would.

"Your a really bad husband, you know that?" She said, pouting. To which Naruto could only raise an eyebrow.

"You've got quite the imagination yah know, whatever gave you that thought?" He said, blowing a stray bang out of his face.

The mint haired kunoichi yawned loudly, straight into Naruto's ear to be exact. "Well i've always wanted a proper surname, and I figured Uzumaki was as good as any, she said.

Naruto chuckled at that, "trust me you don't want my surname, it attracts all kinds of trouble." He said, once more blowing that pesky bang out of his eyesight.

"Well what if I like trouble? You can't decide things like that yourself you know," she said burying her head into the crook of his neck.

The wanderer was just about to say that in that case she couldn't flat out decide he was her husband, when a mischievous smirk found it's way onto his face. Up ahead he noticed a river meandering along the side of the path. Putting on a burst of speed, Naruto raced down the path towards the river yelling the whole way.

"NARUUUTO I SWEAR IF YOU DUMP ME IN THAT RIVER IM DIVORCING YOOUUUUU!" Fu screamed, but her cries where for nought. She wasn't going down alone though, before Naruto could throw her in she tackled the blonde, resulting in both of them enjoying an impromptu swim.

They spent some time splashing each other before Naruto deemed they'd procrastinated enough, and the two set off down the road once more. "Horrible husband," she muttered, punching the blonde on the arm.

"Hey, domestic violence!" Naruto yelled, causing the both of them to break out laughing. He had too admit, traveling with somone else was much more enjoyable. The shout of; " **Leaf Hurricane!"** Sent everything to hell and then some quicker than Naruto could curse.

* * *

Neji Hyuuga was an angry teen, of that there was no question. A psychiatrist might say he would benefit from a few years of therapy, not Konoha however. Give him a headband and let him channel that rage at our enemies! Nonetheless Neji had issues, deep rooted issues stemming from a home life that made abused kids jealous. He hated his family, or well part of his family, with a passion. None more so than his cousin Hinata, his hatred for his clan that had offered up his father as a sacrificial lamb manifested into a horrible hate for his cousin. In his eyes, it was her fault his father was dead. It was her fault for being so weak, completely overlooking the fact that she was a child at the time. And not even he could have defeated or stalled a full grown shinobi at such an age.

Anyways, Neji resolved to be the strongest shinobi to ever have come from the Hyuuga clan, proving that the mainbranch we're nothing when a cadet member could surpass them. He was a prodigy, a genius rarely seen, he was also somewhat of an asshole, but I digress. We find our cage bird walking the streets of a small coastal city on the eastern end of the land of fire with his two team mates. Neji was worried. Their Jonin sensei, Maito Gai, had not yet revealed if they where to be selected to participate in the upcoming Chunnin exams. As last year he deemed them not ready to participate. He, er I mean, they needed to prove to him that they where more than ready to become Chunnin.

"Hey did you hear? That rurouni was spotted not too far from here."

"Really? Boy the things I could do with that bounty."

"Are you crazy Kazuto, that's suicidal!"

"But isn't he just a brat?"

"That brat has killed countless bounty hunters, and even ANBU! I hear he won't cause trouble unless you attack him first though."

Listening in on the conversation, Neji smirked. Here was his way to assure himself entry into the Chunnin Exams. "Tenten, Lee, he said. We should search the area and see if we cannot find this missing nin. Neji said, to his teammates.

"Yosh, what a youthful idea my eternal rival. We must apprehend this missing nin and show him our flames of youth!" Said Rock Lee, in all his spandex and bowl cut glory.

The sole female of the trio looked slightly apprehensive, "I don't know guys maybe we should wait for Gai sensei." She said. Which caused Neji to scowl.

"Do not worry Tenten, fate has decreed this outlaw be brought to justice on this day. Or do you doubt our abilities that much?" Neji said, a certain sharpness in his words. With that the three gennin set out to capture one of Hi No Kuni's most infamous outlaws.

* * *

They found him sometime around noon, playing in the river of all things. Neji, as self declared leader of team nine, proclaimed that they would lie in wait and then ambush the ronin and his companion. "I expected more," Neji muttered to his teammates from there hiding place in the trees.

"What do we know about this guy exactly?" Tenten asked, after all information was a ninja's most valuable weapon.

"Yosh, Gai sensei only said he was a most unyouthful missing nin from Konoha." Lee whispered furiously.

Neji smirked, "it matters not, he said, he cannot possibly defeat m- us." Arrogance is a crippling condition that afflicts two in every twelve gennin per graduating class. It's either beaten out of them, or it leads them to an early grave. Neji was quite the shinobi, but in his haste to prove himself, he forgot a basic ninja rule. Never go in on an enemy you know little about.

At last their target had stopped frolicking in the river, he and the petite kunoichi with him set off down the road. "Lee go in," Neji said. He could see the flak jacket now, Hinata may or may not have been kissing his feet in his vision as well...

* * *

Perhaps the most annoying thing Naruto hated about being a rogue nin, was the never ending stream of bounty hunters all ways on his tail. These ranged from village militia, cobbled together from farmers and merchants. To powerful shinobi he had to outwit or even flee from, but there was nothing he hated to run into more so, than Konoha shinobi. The ninja of the hidden leaf where taught to put their utmost faith in teamwork and comraderie. Likewise missing nin, and especially traitors, where detested. Any Konoha nin he encountered wanted one thing, his life or his freedom.

Long ago, Naruto was terrified of Konoha ninja. They where all so much stronger than him, and only his ingenuity and thirst to avenge his dear brother kept him from returning home in a body bag or in chains. Naruto did not like to fight pointless battles, and for as much he's guilty of it. He hated to kill. He'd ended the lives of many people he might have called comrades in another life. And although the blood of many stained his blade, he told himself killing Shisui's murderer would make it better. Then he'd gladly walk up the executioners scaffold, content in the knowledge that he was paying for the lives he'd taken but not Shisui's.

Case in point, when Naruto heard the shout of " **Leaf Hurricane!"** He grabbed Fu and jumped back quite a few feet. A green spandex wearing ninja flew from the cover of the trees like some sort of cannonbal. "Prepare to face Konoha's second noble green beast missing nin-san! My name is Rock Lee!" He said flashing what Naruto would later find out was called a nice guy pose, in which one smiles fiercely and gives a thumbs up.

"Im getting real tired of you damn ninja ambushing me from the trees!" Naruto yelled at no one in particular.

"Hey I take offense to that fishcake!" Said Fu

Ignoring the mint haired girls indignation, Naruto focused upon the ninja infront of him. His bowl shaped haircut reminded him of Maito Gai, a Jounin he'd crosed paths with once before. The man's insane strength and speed had left Naruto bruised, bloodied, and desperate. He'd ended up jumping off a cliff to a river below out of sheer lack of options. Though he was stronger than before, he didn't fancy a fight with Maito Gai anytime soon.

Naruto narrowed his blue eyes at the eccentric ninja, "the rest of you going to come and join the party anytime soon?" He said expectantly. From the trees jumped down two more shinobi, a long haired ninja with pale eyes, and a kunoichi that had her hair tied back in buns.

"Surrender yourself to your fate missing nin," the former of the two said, in somewhat of a cynical manner.

That caused Fu to erupt in a fit of giggles, which didn't seem to please their would be capturer. Fu's laughter caused Naruto to smirk, "you must be very confident in your skill to come without your Jounin sensei, that or very stupid." He said, fingering the sheath of his sword.

The white eyed genin scowled, the one known as Lee adopted a familiar stance. And the kunoichi reminiscent of a panda unsealed a katana. Naruto nodded towards Fu, "deal with the green one will you, I'm not the best at fighting taijutsu specialists".

The petite kunoichi nodded, drawing her wakizashi. Turning to face his opponents, the blond wanderer pulled out his flute. Sticking his sword into the ground, he leaned on the sheathed blade and began to play an old lullaby a widow from Suna had taught him.

"You lecture us on overconfidence, yet you yourself are guilty of it." The pale eyed cynic said.

Naruto stopped his playing abruptly, "im not an assassin, I don't take pride in the ability to end the lives of others," he muttered.

This caused the white eyed genin to smirk, "do you honestly believe you can defeat us?"

Naruto smiled grimly, "stronger men than you have said the same thing, he muttered. Taking a drink of sake from his bamboo flask he turned to the Konoha ninjas. It's polite to introduce yourself yah know," he said.

"Hyuuga Neji," the white eyed cynic said coolly.

"Tenten just Tenten," said the kunoichi.

"Yosh, you already know of me!" The mini Gai yelled.

What followed next was a tense standoff, Naruto would not make the first move as that would go against his morals, flimsy as they may be. Fu however had no such morals, rushing forward sword drawn. She began to lead Lee away from the others, making sure he'd be too far away to come to his teammates aid. The Konoha gennin however where not to be counted out, as Neji motioned to his remaining teammate to engage.

The kunoichi known as Tenten advanced on Naruto, causing the blonde to re-holster his sword. Tenten swung her blade with more force than you'd think she could muster, however her only reward was a sharp ringing as her sword glanced off of Naruto's shoulder guard. Rolling to the side to avoid her follow up strike, Naruto drew his own sword.

"Those kata are so static you might as well be from Kumo," he mocked. This didn't amuse the kunoichi one bit, she rushed forward her sword in position to cut Naruto's head clean off his shoulders. The wanderer dashed straight towards the oncoming blade phasing from sight only to reappear infront of Neji. Tenten's sword shattered into a million peices, just as Neji assaulted him with several chakra powered strikes. His strikes hit nothing but air however, as Naruto had dashed back to Tenten.

"Do you know how expensive that sword was? It was an authentic tetsu katana!" Tenten yelled, unsealing a naginata. The irate kunoichi jabbed at Naruto, however range is about the only thing a naginata has over a traditional sword. Her swings where telegraphed to the blonde swordsman and under different circumstances he'd capitalise on that and end the fight. However Neji's constant barrage of chakra charged taijutsu kept him zoned.

Dashing to avoid being bisected by the bladed spear, Naruto revealed an opening, that's when he remembered. _Those eyes, I've seen them before...byakugan!_ It was too late by then however.

 _"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!"_ The konoha gennin shouted as he assaulted Naruto with precise strikes of chakra hitting his tenketsu.

Naruto was knocked to the ground, there was a searing pain in his chest and he was finding it hard to kneel. "It is done restrain him Tenten, said Neji his voice heavy with smugness.

Suddenly Naruto was enveloped in a blue aura of energy, it ruffled his clothes and hair much like a breeze would. "Che you think this is the first time I've fought a Hyuuga?"

"It is pointless, your tenketsu have been clo-ahh." He was cut off as the blonde ronin had smacked him across the face with the back of his hand, the gauntlet clad one.

"I'll give you one last chance to turn around and forget this ever happened." Naruto muttered, his hand twitching over the guard of his sword. The blue aura began to move towards his blade, unsettling the two gennin.

Neji growled and motioned something to Tenten, the kunoichi placed two sealing scrolls onto the ground. "Take this, _Sōshōryū!"_ In a puff of smoke she had risen into the air, from the scrolls she began to throw all manner of weapons at Naruto.

"Pointless, _Kaze no kabe!"_ Naruto yelled, throwing up his wind barrier. Tenten could only watch in horror as all her weapons where destroyed.

Naruto dispersed the wind wall, it wasn't cheap in chakra after all. He noticed Fu dragging the unconscious body of Rock Lee over towards him, rubbing her cheek and wincing nonetheless. It was pointless to keep fighting, sheathing his sword he turned to the remaining Konoha gennin. "We've got your comrade, why don't we just stop this pointless tiff?"

Neji scowled fiercely, the Hyuuga prodigy was used to steamrolling those of his age and position. Yet here was this...this ronin! Who appeared to be even younger than him, seemingly shrug off his very best. "What do we do now Neji?" The panicked kunoichi asked him. He could only glare at the blonde swordsman.

Naruto ruffled his hair and sighed, "listen we'll let you go peacefully, just surrender. Trust me older and stronger men than you have done so."

This only served to further enrage the troubled teen, Neji rushed at Naruto with murder in his eyes. He hit nothing but air however, as Naruto had simply dashed past. Neji lunged at the blond once more, his chakra powerd fingertips aimed at his heart. Once more he hit nothing, and the blondes lack of retaliation served to anger the Konoha shinobi even further. "Stop dodging you coward!"

"Dodging doesn't make me a coward, it makes me faster than you."

"Accept your fate," Neji scowled

Naruto met his scowl with a glare, "I've been running from fate my whole life. So why don't you make this easy for yourself, grab your teammates and get the hell out of hear before you force me to kill you!"

His words fell on deaf ears however, as Neji would not accept defeat at the hands of somone who by all means should be far weaker than he. "Die missing nin scum!" He yelled as he once again tried to engage Naruto.

His patience finally tried, Naruto met the Konoha genin head on. The two traded blows, but so reliant was Neji on taijutsu, that he effectively had no way of countering a swordsman. Tenten was the weapons expert, and well... her style was cookie cutter. Overpowering Neji, Naruto sent him flying back with a weak blast of wind. Not stopping there, he launched his moon wind at the airborne shinobi. Trapped in a vicious gale, Neji was assaulted by the razor sharp winds.

"I warned you," Naruto said solemnly. Blinking up to the trapped teen, he began slashing at him rapidly. Before he could deliver the final slash however, Naruto was knocked out of the air by a fist that felt like solid steel. A green blur caught the heavily injured Neji. As Naruto recovered from that hell of a sucker punch, he was confronted by a tall heavily muscled man in a green spandex suit.

"Hello again Naruto-Kun," the man said. Maito Gai had arrived.

* * *

Naruto swore vehemently, It seems his hunch about the jounin leading this particularly stubborn group of gennin was right. "It has been quite a while hasn't it Gai? I see your leading a gennin team," Naruto said in mock pleasantries.

"Indeed it has Naruto-kun, we must have a drink sometime to catch up." Gai said getting into a taijutsu stance.

Naruto frowned, "listen Gai we both know your stronger than me. Even with Fu backing me, you'll win eventually. But I won't go quietly, I'll fight like a wounded devil! I don't want to fight Gai, please your student needs medical attention! If we fight it will be a trade, your student's life for my capture. Can you stand those odds Gai?"

The aforementioned jounin furrowed his thick eyebrows in serious thought. "It's true that Neji is seriously injured, and Lee is out of commission. My students safety comes."

Naruto sighed in relief, as the noble green beast of Konoha summoned a turtle to use as a makeshift stretcher. Gai placed the injured Neji onto the less than amused turtle, then quicker than Naruto or Fu could react. The jounin blurred past and retrieved his lookalike student. As he motioned for Tenten to move along, he turned to the blonde wanderer and his bemused companion.

"The next time we meet, we will cross blades Naruto-kun..."

"Er aren't you a taijutsu specialist?"

Gai smiles brightly, "yes but my iron will creates an unbreakable blade of **yooooouth!"**

"Al-alright then, the next we meet we'll meet on the battlefield Gai."

As the spandex wearing jounin turned to join his students, he imparted some words that would trouble the ronin for some time. "You bear the wait of many sins Naruto-kun, and unlike my weights they serve to hinder you. You act like somone far older than your youth betrays, keep running Naruto, but be careful where you tread."

Naruto closed his eyes solemnly, "send my regards to the old man."

He received no response, and as he watched their fleeting backs retreat towards the setting sun. He was stricken with an odd thought, _I wonder... if things had gone differently. Could I have called that man my sensei?_

Naruto sighed, shouldering his sword as he does when he's troubled, he began to walk down the path. Fu yelling and running after him, "worst honeymoon ever!"

* * *

Before I continue, dear reader. I feel it's necessary to elaborate. Konohagakure, is a military dictatorship. In the same way all the other hidden villages are, albeit the most lax of the five. When the sandaime hokage took control after the fourths death, in the interest of unifying the masses in the aftermath of the Kyuubi's attack. The 'professor,' Sarutobi Hiruzen. Formed a council made up of the clan heads, the leader of the merchant guild, his advisors, and the standing ANBU commander. The purpose of this council was to make note of the problems facing the village. They had very little political power, and the incident with Naruto was something of a one time thing.

The Hokage has a precarious position. For the people of the hidden leaf depend on him to be the voice of reason and righteousness. In a military dictatorship, the needs of many outweigh the wants of one. And though it broke the old man's heart, he could not sacrifice the stability of the village and risk a civil war over one boy. He apologized profusely to the graves of Minato and Kushina, but in the end he had to give Naruto up. It's funny in a morbid sort of way, with the systematic genocide of the Uchiha clan. Naruto would have gotten off scot free.

In the makeshift counsel room of the Hokage tower, a meeting was under way. Gai's team had returned with the critically injured Neji."This is getting to be quite the problem Hokage-sama," said Nara Shikaku. Of course they where referring to the boy who had broken the previous standing record for youngest missing nin.

The aged Hokage sighed deeply, "we've created this mess. And I now think we're hard pressed to find a way to clean it up."

Nakamura Hideaki, the current leader of the merchant guild, growled under his breath. "Why can't we simply send a platoon of ANBU to snuff out that damn brat?"

"That boy is a slippery one, those techniques of his work just as well outside of combat when it comes to evading capture. He's killed a total of nine Konoha shinobi, and frankly this mess of ours is partly your fault Nakamura." Inoichi Yamanaka muttered.

"How is this at all my fault!"

Ibiki Morino, head of the torture and interrogation division, laughed loudly. "Who was it that egged that gennin team on so long ago. You caused him to spill Konoha blood, and look what happened. Your own brother fell to his blade."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH MORINO!"

A loud smash was heard, as Hideaki's face met the ground. "Know your place Nakamura, these are shinobi matters!" Ibiki wasn't somone to piss off, and Hideaki was finding this out.

"Enough Ibiki, this is no time to be quarreling amongst ourselves," the sandaime said taking a long drag on his pipe.

"Hiruzen, perhaps it is time to take action against Uzumaki." Elder Homura said expectantly, he had no grudge with the nine tails, but a missing nin was still a missing nin.

The wisened old man sat in deep thought, "Danzo, there is a matter that I feel we must discuss. Naruto reportedly uses a chakra manipulation technique, a Fuuton one. Much like your own invented wind blade technique. Could you shed some light on the matter?"

Shimura Danzo, the old warhawk of Konoha, unsheathed the chokuto blade he used as a cane. Immediately five ANBU sprang to incapacitate the senior ninja, but the sandaime waved them off. Channeling chakra to the blade, a blue aura quickly surrounded the ceremonial sword. Then, promptly re-sheathing the sword. Danzo held his hand in the standard grip of one handed sword. A green oblong object roughly resembling a sword was formed in his hand. "Not too long after Uzumaki escaped, I discovered the scroll for my original technique was missing. It is simply impossible to think the boy could have taken it, as it was used in his breakout. There stands the possibility that he reverse engineered it, but that is still quite improbable to achieve without the scroll."

Something about Danzo's actions troubled Hiruzen. "very well moving on, Maito Gai has brought to light some troubling information. It appears Naruto has in his companionship the jinchuriki of the seven tailed is quite the unnerving thought, has he discovered the existence of the kyuubi? Is he seeking to gather the other containers? Whatever it may be, we must refocus our attempts at capturing or subduing him."

With that the meeting is adjourned, as Danzo walks away, a smile grazes his lips. _The Nanabi huh? The boy has grown stronger..._

* * *

 ** _Virgil's Mumblings_**

(Edited 3/24/16)

Re _moved pointless closing gag, tone is very important dear reader. Never end your chapters with tasteless jokes, well at least not in a serious piece_


	4. Follow The Wind, But Watch Your Back

04\. _Follow The Wind, But Watch Your Back..._

* * *

 **Shisui's Memoirs, Entry xx31**

 _I often find myself wondering where the world's perception of the ninja had been perverted. Where were the lines between samurai and ninja blurred so inconspicuously. A ninja by design is a silent assassin, a good ninja has no name. For to be discovered is to be dishonored. Yet that in itself is an oxymoron, for as much as we believe we are heroes, and yet maybe we are to our comrades and our people._

 _It does not change the fact that we are murderers to all who do not call themselves our allies. To Iwa we are bigots who believe in double standard morals and wish to force said standards down the throats of the rest of the world. They are the heroes, we are the villains._

 _We are not samurai, for we do not follow the way of bushido. We are not shinobi, for we freely walk in the light of grey morals. We are not heroes, because to many we are villains. We are not villains because to many we are heroes. So...what is a ninja then?_

 _About a week prior, I returned from my long term mission with the hope of spending time with my dear brother. As it had been quite a long while since I had seen him. I made my way towards the academy, and came upon a curious sight._

 _Naruto sat in deep thought, as none other than Shimura Danzo explained the finer points of shogi to the young blonde. When he noticed me, he murmured something to Naruto. The blonde troublemaker smiled and bowed awkwardly, before running up to meet me. I glanced at the form of the war ravaged veteran, and he nodded politely. That I returned, if a bit sharply. As Naruto rattled of questions in his usual manner, I was stricken with one of my own._

 _Naruto, I asked. Who was that person you where playing shogi with? He smiled brightly, "that's the 'old' man!_

* * *

Through the mist of a silent cove, a small boat glided amidst the never ending sea of white. A girl with bright green hair lay dipping her hand in to the murky water. Turning to her companion, a blonde wearing a sedge hat. Who currently stood, rowing slowly against the lazy tide. "So you really can't tree climb or water walk?" She asked expectantly.

The blonde sighed, "once again, yes I can't do those parlor tricks." Honestly what was the point of being able to stick to a surface. Naruto knew there was some kind of chakra exercise involved, but he much preferred the ones he had been taught. Granted it might be because of his bias, and inherent contempt for all things ninja, but I digress.

Returning to her examination of the brackish water, Fu quickly grew bored and regressed to her favorite past time. Annoying Naruto, "by the way what's with the sedge hat? Are you trying to play badass ronin?"

Naruto growled under his breath, "I am the embodiment of badass ronin." He said. To which his teal haired companion could only laugh.

"Eh, your about a six. Now me...Im the definition of super cool awesom ronin!" She said splashing at the water for added effect. Now it was Naruto's turn to laugh mockingly.

"Your not even a ronin, a ronin is a masterless samurai!" Naruto said, in between rowing motions.

Fu however knew the perfect counter for his counter counter, "yeah well neither are you! Your not a masterless samurai, your a ru-rura ruro?"

"A rurouni, a wandering samurai." Naruto answered, still rowing in the endless white sea. It had been about a couple weeks since their encounter with the Konoha team, and Naruto was still shaken up somewhat. Konoha knew his immediate position, and they could capitalize on that easily. Add to the fact that he felt his skills where beginning to stagnate, as he'd been fighting mainly cannon fodder for a while know.

His self invented sword style, which had no formal name, worked by constantly adapting new kata and techniques into his arsenal. In this way he was not limited to one scroll or two, but could go as far as he wanted so long as he had the skill and ingenuity to design new techniques. His sweeping blade was a gap closer that allowed him to dodge around in the heat of battle, Shisui's prowess with the shunshin technique inspired him to create it.

The suchīru arashi was much more than a glorified chakra thrust, while most would call the technique asinine. As the user expends a great deal of chakra for a simple thrust, this works in Naruto's favor. Instead of dispersing, as is the case with most poorly chakra controlled attacks. The left over chakra collects in the blade, which Naruto can then use to launch gales or blades of wind and chakra. Over all the uses of the technique, his blade had become so saturated in wind chakra. That it might as well be a literal blade of wind.

Finally there was the wind wall, Naruto wanted a defensive technique, and what's better than a barrier. This was the bane of many a shinobi, as a good chunk of Ninjutsu is projectile in nature. The technique works in two ways, if the projectile is chakra based. The wall disperses the chakra that makes up the attack, but if it's synthetic. It shreds it at almost a microscopic level, funny really as it serves no other purpose. A person or animal could walk through it with nothing to fear, except maybe getting your hair tussled up.

Finally, there was the moon wind... As a student in Tetsu No Kuni, Naruto had observed a cherry blossom on a windy day. Try as it might, it could not escape the wind. Completely helpless, and though it was but a light breeze. At any moment it was liable to be torn to shreds by the tempestuous winds. It took many a year to perfect the technique, and yet more to apply it. The moon wind is a swirling gale of chakra that will trap the target in a violent swirl of razor sharp winds. The follow up had no name for if it was successfully completed, would surely mean death for the enemy. Six razor sharp slashes, delivered so quickly, that they appear as a single serrated cut.

Truly a diverse move set, however Naruto had begun to fear he was becoming much too predictable. By now the greater shinobi world was sure to know much more about him. Though he never searched for trouble, unless trouble wielded the sharingan. He'd fought ninja from just about every village. Some, like Iwa, let him be as he was an enemy of their enemy. Kumo and Suna wanted his kenjutsu and windwall respectively. He'd been offered everything from political asylum, to a harem of kunoichi. He had to admit, he strongly considered...the asylum. As his wanderlust had waned years prior, yet it was like a drug. No matter how much he'd like to rest his weary feet, and sheath his bloody sword. Shisui's murderer walked free, and he'd come no closer to finding true peace.

Something, call it warrior's intuition, nagged at his unclear conscious. He felt something was coming, something to shake the rust from his blade. Something that would force him to once more adapt or perish. There was no question of the status of his mortality, it was not a question of if he'd die. It was a question of when he'd die, Naruto would just have to make sure he achieved his goals before then.

And Naruto had a feeling the harbinger of this new catastrophe was _him..._

* * *

Not too long after they're run in with Team Gai, the two travelers had come upon a decrepit looking tunnel that lead into a veritable maze of subterranean passage ways. Unfortunately these tunnels where not as abandoned as they had first thought. More than a hundred shinobi, wearing odd music note headbands, inhabited the dark damp base of some sort. Evidently they didn't like uninvited guests, as the ninja attacked the pair.

Splitting up so as to not be cornered like rats, Naruto cut his way deeper into the odd facility. Coming upon a weird research room of some sort, Naruto sifted through some of the data and schematics to be found. However most of it was much too full of jargon for a simple swordsman to understand. He pocketed some of the more important looking papers to hopefully sell to an information broker.

In the center of the room stood an odd tank of some sort, what looked to be water filled the glass container. Suddenly a watery eye popped into existence whithin the tank, Naruto stared at it curiously even daring to tap the glass. A toothy grin appeared next, _"let me out..."_ it mouthed.

Naruto did not now exactly what inhabited the glass tank, but he could empathize. He could understand wanting to be free, but to be trapped within a definite cage. Making up his mind, Naruto drew his sword and sliced the tank cleanly in two. A surge of water rushed out, but to his confusion nothing more.

A tapping on his shoulder startled him, and he slashed...but hit empty air. Suddenly a hand emerged from the puddle of water, dragging him down to one knee. He punched at it, but it dispersed into water. An amused laugh rang throughout the room, and Naruto steeled his nerves for battle. A watery figure appeared before him, before solidifying into a boy about his age.

White hair framed his pale face, and violet eyes leered at the blonde swordsman. He was lean and muscular, not unlike Naruto himself. A few jagged teeth resembling those of a shark poked their way out from under his lips, and he was also naked . "Thanks for freeing me blondie, one more day in there and I was sure I was gonna drown." He laughed harshly at what Naruto assumed to be an inside joke.

"What 's matter, not much of a talker? The nude boy questioned, now unceremoniously stretching himself. Watcha staring at huh, you one of _those_ people?" He mocked, once more laughing at his own joke.

"What is this place, and more so, what are you?" Naruto asked, fingers tensely gripping the tsuba of his sword.

The odd boy scowled, "welcome to hell blondie, I'm one of it's many demons." Clearly he'd hit a nerve.

Shaking his head he turned to exit the room and regroup with Fu, having a conversation with a weird naked guy didn't appeal much to him. Giving a half hazard wave, he re-adjusted his sword and prepared to march out. "Not so fast blondie!"

Turning to face the other boy again, Naruto once more gripped his sword. "That's quite the sword you got, to be able to cut through that glass. Must be sharp...real sharp, I want it."

Growling under his breath, Naruto unsheathed the sword and got into a ready stance, This only served to entice the white haired boy further. As he whistled, and even licked his lips upon admiring the blade up close. "That's too much sword for you blondie, why don't you hand it over to a real swordsman?"

Dashing straight through the smug boy, Naruto heard a splash and was surprised to find himself wet. He had no time to ponder this however, as bullets of solidified water flew from the nude boy's mouth straight for the defenseless blonde. Throwing up his wind barrier, and promptly letting the bullets of water be dispersed. Naruto stared at the still smirking boy, "just what the hell are you?"

"Ooh, now I want that blade all the more. Think I'll call it the Namikaze, how's that sound?"

Rushing once more at the arrogant boy, Naruto dashed through him once more. However this time he twirled and unsheathed his blade mid dash, creating a mini moon wind. Once more he splashed through the boy's body, but the contained whirlwind did it's job. When Naruto turned, there was nothing but more water. Which now flooded the entire room. Satisfied, he marched his soggy sandals towards the door.

As he turned, an oversized fist of water rocketed out of the puddle that made up the floor of the room. Uppercutting the unsuspecting swordsman and sending him flying back. Quickly recovering, Naruto ricocheted off one of the walls. He jabbed at the damn boy, who now sported a giant fist of water. Once more his blade simply splashed through one end and out the other. "That's it, i'm tired of you flailing around. I'll kill you and use your sword to accomplish my dream." The boy scowled, summoning a sword made of water. He assumed a stance Naruto was all too familiar with.

"Kiri?" Naruto asked, lowering his sword to perhaps settle things peacefully. Only to be met by a thrust meant to bisect him. Wouldn't that be a way to kick it, Naruto Uzumaki, split in half by a naked guy.

"Oh so you know huh? Good, knowing is half the battle. Hey maybe if I'm feeling nice, I'll pass on the story of how I obtained that blade. Rescued from the hands of a second rate swordsman!"

That was the last straw, sheathing his sword. Naruto instead formed the familiar wind blade he'd been using since he was a child. Rushing at the mildly surprised nudist, the two engaged in a fierce battle of elemental swords. Though it seemed his body was special somehow, the two swords themselves clashed like any others would.

It seemed the two where evenly matched, Naruto was more agile and his strikes lighting quick. But the boy's water sword had more weight and power behind it. The blonde tried sending blades of wind at the smirking nudist, But they where just absorbed into his body. "Just what the hell are you?" Naruto asked once more.

The white haired stranger smiled his toothy smile, "I told you I'm a demon." The two rushed each other once more, when a loud explosion caused both combatants to jump back.

Through a giant hole in the wall stepped Fu, she wielded a broken wakizashi and looked about ready to murder anything that displeased her. The sight she beheld was quite a strange one, Naruto stood wielding his wind blade against a naked boy wielding a blade of water. "Like what you see?" The nude boy mocked, to which Fu stuck her toung out. "Yeah that's a nice face, be better if you where on your knees though." He laughed, once more at his own joke.

The mint haired kunoichi snarled, and was about ready to to join the fray as well. When the reason for her distress overwhelmed the need to murder a nudist. "Naruto we've gotta get out of here, there's a ton of those sound ninja coming this way. And some freaky abomination things too!"

Gowling, he nonetheless dispersed his wind blade and followed his vertically challenged companion. "Thanks for busting me out, keep that blade nice and sharp for me blondie. Cause I'm coming for it, and your girlfriend too!" The irritating boy shouted, as he raced off in a different direction than the two wanderers.

Drawing his blade Naruto was ready to fight through whatever amount of fodder it took to kill that bastard and use his skull as a cup. But Fu dragged him forward.

* * *

The events of that day where a major wound on his pride, as he sat mulling it over once again. Naruto stared from beneath the sedge hat at his tral haired companion, she'd been oddly pensive for the last few days. He'd even jokingly remarked that she had indeed liked what she saw back at that bunker, to which he had been met with merciless jokes about them being married. Suffice is to say, Naruto didn't fancy sleeping in a tree again because Fu refused to let him doze in peace. He was banished to 'the couch' apperantly.

As he cursed the old man, Naruto noticed they where heading into a mangrove forest, This meant the river they where floating down was close to meeting the sea, as the water was brackish. Which in turn meant they where close to Nami, as the mist gradually faded. Naruto gazed up at the sight of a massive bridge.

"Wowwwww," remarked Fu. As their boat slowly made it's way parallel to the bridge.

"It's not done though, Naruto said. Indeed the bridge cut off a bit before connecting to the land of fire. The two passed the time marveling at the bridge, and coming up with names for it. Naruto said he'd name it The Great Shisui Bridge. While Fu opted for the humble moniker of, The Great Fu Bridge.

Some time later found the two back on dry land, Naruto ditched his hat with the boat. The two then began walking towards the general direction of Nami that was inhabited by people. Uneasy peace plagued Naruto, the only thing of interest to be spoken of was their encounter with a rabbit. He didn't like it, the calm before the storm that always arrived was hellish.

Nonetheless they made it to the settlement of wave in the late afternoon. As they walked through the small town, Naruto was disgusted. Vagrants and beggars lined the streets, small children ran about pleading for food. The marketplace was devoid of the bustle one would expect to find. All manner of thugs and shady looking people stomped through the streets like they owned them there was a feeling of disparity and hopelessness, "what-what could have happened here?" Fu asked rhetorically.

Naruto sniffed disdainfully, "smells like corruption. A daimyo, town official, shady merchant, I don't know. But something's corrupt here, it was never like this the last I was here."

A young boy of maybe seven ran up to them, "please it's my brother he's dieing you have to help!" He sniffled, rubbing at his eyes in the way boys do to refuse to show tears.

Fu smiled and motioned for the boy to lead the way, but Naruto held her back. Reaching into the know worn bag, Naruto pulled out a few coins and tossed them to the confused boy. "Nice performance, here's a tip though. He motioned to his sword, don't pick somone who's got one of these as a mark. A few boys with pipes probably won't do much to stop them from cutting off your hand, now run along scamp."

The boy paled and nodded his head, then quickly ran off. No doubt to spread the advice he'd been given. Fu stood shocked at what had transpired, a boy of that age turned to thieving? Just how bad was the situation here.

"Come on, sooner I find Zabuza sooner we leave this damned place," Naruto muttered.

"Don't you care! We have to do something, look at those kids. This is no environment for a child!" The conditions in wave hit very close to home for Fu, who herself was orphaned at a young age. However she was a jinchuriki, so at the least she was cared for, no matter how minimally.

Naruto frowned, "what do you want me to do Fu! I'm just a ronin, there's nothing I or we can do. There's no one to kill to to solve this problem, money turns the world sweety and money's the only thing that will help these people."

The teal haired kunoichi stared at the ground, something about what Naruto had said cut her deeply. A few stray tears leaked from her orange eyes. Noticing this, Naruto sighed. And awkwardly wrapped her in a side hug. To her immense surprise, she started crying even more sobbing even.

"Fu, I'm sorry. I wish I could do something thing just as much as you do. But I'm just one person. Just one person, he repeated. I'm just looking for a road home," he murmured softly.

Hugging him tightly, Fu dried her eyes on what remained of his kimono. "N-no it's not that it's just, it's just." She began to tear up again. Looking up at the sky and noticing the ever increasing cloud coverage Naruto motioned for Fu to follow him.

"It looks like rain, he murmured. We should find an inn."

The teal haired kunoichi nodds, and the two walked off in silence...

* * *

The passage of time found the two still in silence, a light drizzle falls outside. But the two are safe enough inside the heavily over charged inn room. Inflation is the bane of everyone, even ninja and samurai. Naruto sits polishing his sword, his tattered kimono turned scarf lies drying on a small table. His teal haired companion lies atop a futon, deep in thought.

"Say fishcake, she says, finally breaking the silence. I've been meaning to ask you..."

Pausing from caring for his tempered soul, he nods to her. "Yeah...go on."

"Back with those Konoha genin, that Hyuuga boy. He landed those sixty-four hits dead on, but you just shook it off. How'd you pull that off?" She asked, curious desire to know replacing her somber mood.

Going back to polishing his sword, Naruto simply closed his eyes. "Flow," he says.

"F-low? What the hell is that?"

Propping his blade against the small table, he motions for her to come closer. When she obliges, he holds out his hand. Holding out his hand and motioning for her to grab it, he takes her petite hand into his. Instantly Fu feels a rush of wind as a blue aura dissipates around them. "That's flow." Naruto says.

Fu stares at him quizically, grabbing his hand once more. However nothing happens this time. "What the hell is flow Naruto!"

Laughing at her irritation, Naruto receives a smack on his bare chest as compensation. "Alright alright, flow is what I call it. But it's just a sheild of wind chakra, it's like breathing by now. Every time a step, when I run, when I dash. Im generating a tiny bit of wind chakra around me, when enough collects. I stop, and the next time I'd take a big hit. The wind chakra buffers some of the damage."

Nodding to show recognition, Fu presses this. "Wow that sounds useful, you think I could learn that technique?"

"Well it's really chakra heavy you know..."

Fu smiles at this, "I'm a jinchuriki! Big chakra reserves are part of the package."

Sighing, Naruto caves. "Alright I guess I could teach you, but only after we find Zabuza."

Grinning, Fu begins to fist pump. However this only serves to make her first problem, the one she'd been mulling over, more apparent. "Im hungry," she proclaims.

Naruto begins to stand up but she waves him off, "you wait here. I'll bring you something alright?"

Seeing no problem with this, Naruto hands her his wallet and an umbrella. "Don't take too long, and definitely don't draw attention to yourself." He says, to which she nodds enthusiastically.

"See you in a bit fishcake!"

* * *

Naruto was worried...It had now been quite a while since Fu had gone to procure something to eat. The ronin knew she was a competent kunoichi, and he worried more for anyone that tried to pull something on her. But that didn't change the fact it simply does not take this long to find some food. Sighing, Naruto slipped on his blue kimono turned scarf, and adjusted his sword firmly to his belt.

He searched up and down the gloomy town, but not one mint hair was found. He asked around, but people shied away from him at a glance of his sword. Naruto was begging to grow frustrated, the light rain didn't help his mood. Naruto hated the rain, the overcast grey sky. The smell of wet dirt, the dim light. Like the very heavens where crying. Nonetheless he trudged on.

Finally, from a distance he spotted the red umbrella he had given her some time prior. She was making her way towards the unfinished bridge. Running after, Naruto lost sight of the mint haired girl to the damnable mist. Making his way along the stone bridge, the mist finally lessened to reveal Fu staring out onto the mist covered bay.

"There you are! Damn it Fu what are you doing up here?" He shouted at her.

When she noticed him, she smiled and waved him over. Instead of responding, she simply continued staring into the white mess that was Nami No Kuni. Resigning himself to silence, he simply stared as well. Taking the umbrella from her hands and using his added height to shield them both.

"Why's the world so harsh Naruto?" She murmured softly.

Naruto simply stared, any profound answer lost to him at the moment.

"Why do we have to fight? Why is this a shinobi world, and not just the world?"

Naruto closed his eyes, as he does when he thinks of Shisui. "My brother once told me the world is like this, because the world doesn't want you to be a murderer. To be a ninja, the world is harsh because the world is caring..."

The teal haired kunoichi mimicked him, closing her own eyes and leaning against the blonde swordsman. "This is the first time I've heard you talk of a brother."

The blonde ronin sighs, "I had a brother once. I had lots of things once..."

"Naruto..."

As he turns to petite kunoichi, Naruto is shocked beyond belief when she reaches up to press her lips to his. The sensation...is one Naruto has never experienced, he lacked a mother's embrace as a child, and the road he walked was a bloody one that lead to two destinations. Redemption, and death. A swishing sound is heard as a blue aura ruffles the two teen's hair. The blonde is completely drunk on this sensation, the feeling in his chest. The feeling of her soft lips on his. No sake could compare. He had absolutely no idea what the hell was going on, but he didn't care.

Which made it all the more surprising when a searing pain exploded in his chest. He pushed the petite kunoichi away to reveal a dagger, a tanto blade embedded near hilt deep in his chest. An odd yellow liquid clung to the blade, Naruto wanted to scream out in pain. But when he opened his mouth, no sound came out, He stumbled back, as Fu slowly walked towards him. He reached to unsheath his sword, but his shaky hands refused.

His vision began to blur, and he could feel her slowly remove the blade from his hands. Followed by the sheath. "I'm sorry," she whispers in his ear. Then deftly kicks him off of the bridge. Picking up the discarded umbrella, she opens it as a down pour hits. Slowly walking down the bridge, umbrella in one hand and sword in the other. She spares one last look at the mist covered bay.

As Naruto plummets off the bridge, all he can see is white. Eventually he feels himself hit the icy waters below. As he sinks through the deep blue waters of Nami No Kuni, he pleads.

 _"Shisui..."_

 _"Nanami...Im sorry."_

* * *

 _VIRGIL'S MUMBLINGS_

...


	5. Memories Of Cherry Blossoms I

05\. _Memories Of Cherry Blossoms, The Town Of Starving Dogs._

* * *

 ** _Memories Of Cherry Blossoms 1._**

In a deserted dojo somewhere in Iron Country, a young boy with blonde hair stands hammering at a wooden post with a Boulton . He grips the wooden sword, stares at the post, and lunges. As he slashes, his worn sandals finally give out, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Swearing and groaning, the boy sits down to repair his sandal for what seems the umpteenth time. He'd show them, he'd show them all. He'd perfect his technique and surpass all of those who laughed at him. Who called him Rurouni No Baka, who belittled his desire to learn the way of the sword. If he could not be a samurai, then he'd be a rurouni. It beat being a ninja.

Returning to his training, the blonde shivered as a cold northernly wind assaulted him. His cheap hakama and gi offered little protection against the cold weather of Iron Country. Steeling himself, the young boy once more returned to his mad assault on the training post.

From afar a young girl with long pink hair stood watching him curiously, she'd heard about the outsider who'd come to Tetsu to learn to be a samurai. She'd been watching him for a while now, and was surprised at how hard he pushed himself. She felt bad for the blonde, he hadn't the advantage of belonging to a clan of samurai. All he had was the recommendation of Lord Mifune.

Watching him shiver and sneeze, she could stand it no longer. Quietly walking up behind him, she removed the scarf that protected her from the northern chill. Wrapping it around the surprised boy. "Here, you look cold." She said sweetly.

The blonde turned to her and promtly scowled, the pink haired girl infront of him was dressed in a fine silk kimono. Ribbons adorned her long hair, and she gave off the impression of nobility. He tore the scarf from his neck, "I don't need your pity!"

The young girl looked upset, but simply smiled. Instead going over to the dojo to continue observing him. The blonde boy felt odd practicing while being watched, especially by what he assumed to be a spoiled noble girl. But nonetheless he continued, for some time longer he lunged at the post again and again. All the while the girl observed him quietly.

The last rays of the setting sun shone on the young boy's back as he leaned on his wooden sword, gasping for breath. He turned to the vacant dojo to find that the pinkette was gone. The evening chill _assaulted_ him as he prepared to return to his abode, noticing the discarded scarf. He sighed, before swallowing his pride and wrapping it around his neck. It was warm...

* * *

Darkness, soul crushing darkness surrounded Naruto. He felt weightless, as if he was floating through a mass of indistinguishable substance. A sudden jolt assaulted him, and he found himslef on solid ground. He opened his weary eyes to find he lay on the tatami floor of some kind of building. Rice paper walls boxed him into a room of sizable dimensions, devoid of anything but the lone wanderer.

He stared down at himself, the place where _she_ had stabbed him was nothing but another part of his tanned chest. Standing, his shaky legs dragged him towards one of the inconspicuous walls. Grabbing the indiscriminate handle that operated the sliding door, he slid it aside unceremoniously. What he saw brought him to his knees in awe, before him stood a forest of sakura trees as far as his eyes could see. Gentle winds blew the tiny pink petals like a veritable pink blizzard.

And the smell, the sweet smell that wafted into his nose was one of heaven. The voice of reason that screamed that it was summer, and therefore impossible for him to be gazing at cherry blossoms, fell on deaf ears. _Where am I?_

The sound of a door being slid open was lost to the awestruck wanderer, his reason clouded by the amazing sight his eyes beheld with the same light as a man dying of thirst would gaze at an oasis. "Buetiful, isn't it?" A voice from behind him said, startling the blonde wanderer into turning abruptly. He gazed at the appearance of a woman, who was more like a goddess.

Long red hair framed her slightly chubby face, flowing down behind the silky white kimono she wore. Her violet eyes shined brightly upon the vagrant swordsman, in a way he was unaccustomed to. And whisker marks, not unlike his own, adorned her porcelain face. The woman's appearance further emphasized Naruto's morbid thought. _Am I dead?_

The woman smiled brightly, walking towards the awestruck wanderer, who stumbled back in surprise. "Who are you? Where am I?" Naruto asked, reason beginning find it's way back to him. Half formed memories of the events of before assualted his unclear conscious. I asked who you where!" He snapped, his shaky hands reaching for a non existent sword.

The red haired goddess, as Naruto had reasoned, stopped abruptly before him. Simply staring down at him with a loving smile. "I wouldn't expect you to remember me, it's been nearly fourteen years since we've last seen each other."

The magnitude of her words alluded the blonde, his age was but a number. For he'd done things and seen sights unknown to many twice his age. "What are you talking about, make sense!" He growled, attempting to summon his blade of wind. But nothing came.

Absolute shock ran it's way through the blonde, as the woman wrapped him a tender hug. He began shaking uncontrollably, trying to push her away. But his arms refused, his instincts dulled. Something in the very recesses of his mind whispered in his ear, that here was a being from which cruelty could not radiate. "My little maelstrom," she mumbled softly.

"Who are you! **Who are you!"** He pleaded, now finding an ache in his chest. Memories of old an new flashed whithin his unclear conscious. The woman said nothing, content in hugging him and smiling.

"Oh my little Naru-kun, I'm your mother." She said softly. Never once letting go of his shaking figure.

The wind, the tempestuous wind carries with it many doubts and many worries. Paranoia is a blade that must always be kept sharp. But Naruto cared little at the moment, he shuddered violently. Wrapping his arms around the red haired woman, he began to sob. He was not a swordsman, he was not a wanderer, he was not a murderer. For at the moment the weight of the world and his blade vanished, and he was just a scared boy crying into his mother's embrace.

He was dead, the thought raced in and out of his mind, he was dead and the godess before him was the mother he'd longed for as a child. Welcoming him to the afterlife, it surprised him how little his fate bothered him. A part of him welcomed death, for if it's embrace was as sweet as this. Then he'd have no complaints. "Momma," he shuddered .

As if knowing his thoughts, the woman shook her head lightly. She hugged him all the more tightly, "you have to go back Naru-kun, you aren't dead." She said, her voice like a one man choir to the emotional blonde.

Naruto shook his head fiercely, "please momma don't make me go back. I want to stay here with you, I want to see Shisui-ni again. I don't want to run anymore," he sobbed.

The woman's smile dulled, and she let him cry away his frustrations. "You have to go back Naru-kun, it isn't your time. You've too much left undone." She said, taking his shaky hand and leading him to the adjacent door. Pointing towards a path through the sakura trees, she hugged him once more.

Drying his eyes, Naruto hugged the woman fiercely. "Please, come with me until I have to return," he pleaded. But the woman shook her head softly.

"I cannot leave this place Naru-kun," she gestured to the building. Fresh tears threatened to spill from his eyes, but he only nodded softly. Stepping outside into the blizzard of cherry blossoms, he felt the weight of his nonexistent blade return once more.

"When your weary feet fail you, know that you'll always find a place to rest here Naru-kun." The woman called out to him, turning one final time to gaze at the image of his waving mother. Naruto walked through the fluttering pink petals.

As she watched his retreating form, his 'mother' smirks. Nine blood red tails swish behind her, as she laughs softly.

* * *

Everything is pain, you could say it's a metaphor of life. But for Naruto, at the moment all he feels is white hot jolts of pain. His eyes are blurry, and he feels wet. But the only notion that he's left the gentle embrace of his mother, is the searing pain of mortality. Through the maddening pain, an odd thought is formed. ' _I feel cold.'_ He thinks, as his vision clears enough to notice he's sprawled out on a beach.

Groaning, he attempts to stand up. White flashes appear in his vison, and he muffles his screams. He'd forgotten, there was something on that knife. Something that was affecting his usually rapid healing. Dragging himself towards the cover of a few trees, Naruto lays against the trunk of a tree. Digesting the information he'd learned, Naruto was at a loss as to how to proceed.

His sword...where was his very soul? Holding out his hand, he attempts to form a blade of wind. It sputters and threatens to form, but then dissipates. Seems that substance was no ordinary poison. He'd have to plan carefully, as much as he'd love to visit that sweet smelling piece of heaven again. He had a feeling his mother wouldn't look too kindly on him dying every other day. Still he couldn't contain his excitement, his mother had loved him. And if not for that thrice damned kyuubi, he'd probably have had a fairly nice life. Many questions remained, the identity of both his parents for one. They'd come with time, more pressing matters concerned him.

Then there was...Fu. The blonde wanderer shook his head, there was nothing to be done about it. The mint haired kunoichi would have to die, he couldnt forgive this. The attempt on his life was one thing, and he didn't know if this was always her endgame. Frankly he didn't care, the way she went about it. "Like a ninja," he spat. It was idiotic to think any cutthroat shinobi could be called a freind. A comrade, even an ally,but not a freind. He runs his finger over his lips, and scowls.

The sound of footsteps on dried leaves alerts him, Naruto is in no condition to fight. He can only hope whoever's making their way towards him isn't a hostile. As he notices that his blonde hair covers his face, his topknot having been undone. For the first time does Naruto wish he knew the henge technique. "Sigh...why couldn't I stay dead?"

* * *

Haruno Sakura trudged through the misty forests of wave, the Konoha kunoichi sighed as she thought once more of her unrequited love. Uchiha Sasuke, no matter what she did, he wouldn't give her the time of day. She had been the first to master tree climbing! Not so much as a glance from Sasuke though, then there was Sai's infuriating comments. Honestly that boy was creepy, with his mechanical smile and odd comments.

The pink haired girl kicked a stray leaf, she'd gone on a walk to reevaluate her career choice. As the town depressed her, she strolled down one of the narrow beaches instead. Sakura wished she could contribute more to her team, but she was from a civilian family, she didn't have the leg up that Sasuke had. And even Sai came from some sort of third party program . At the moment the pinkette was feeling just a bit above useless.

The sound of swearing alerted her to something out of the ordinary, ahead she noticed a figure lying against the base of a tree. Ducking behind another tree, Sakura stared at the obviously male figure. A boy about her age, spiky blonde hair framed his face. His blue clothes where worn and ragged, and she didn't know if she'd consider that shawl a top. The pinkette found herself lingering on his slim chest, and abruptly gasped.

An ugly gash on the left side of his chest bled profusely, and she wondered if he was dead. "Sigh...why couldn't I stay dead?" She heard him mutter. Making up her mind, the kunoichi ran over to the injured blonde determined to not be useless.

"Are-are you alright?" She asked shyly, her teenage girl mentality deciding to focus on his bare chest and not the horrid wound on said chest.

The blonde vagrant groaned, ' _does it look like I'm alright?'_ He wanted to shout at the person in front of him, but the pain in his side kept his eyes clenched. Opening his eyes, his bleary vison took in the sight of bright pink hair.

"N-Nanami?" He murmured, memories of cherry blossoms assaulting his addled mind.

Sakura shook her head, he seemed delirious. The shinobi code would say to give him a mercy death, not that she could stomach even the thought of taking a life. Reaching into her pouch, she pulled out a roll of bandages. "Um this might hurt a bit," she whispered.

"Nanami? The delirious swordsman said once more, as the pinkette begin gingerly wrapping his side. Nana- **OH DEAR KAMI WHY, WHY? I SEE DEMONS DEMONS! SHISUI-NI IM SORRY, IT WAS MEE WHO STOLE YOUR SOBA!"** He screamed unintelligibly, making the poor girl flinch. Nonetheless she finished wrapping his wound, surprised at how little the blood flowing out of his side bothered her.

Sakura was equally surprised when he remained conscious afterwards. the mental fortitude required for that she couldn't begin to imagine. "I'm sorry, I don't have anything for the pain." She said, genuinely sympathetic.

"Nanami?" He murmured once more, weakly raising his hand towards her face.

Now Sakura was somewhat ticked off, who the hell was Nanami, and why was this poor bastard confusing her with said person. Briefly she entertained a fantasy of a rogue nin who ran from his past and his problems, who was saved by a kind kunoichi who reminded him of a past love. Then just as quickly shook her head, she really should stop reading those trashy romance novels. "Er my name is Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

The blonde wanderer looked up wearily, "Nanami?"

Sakura groaned, leaving the delirious blonde with a ration bar and some soldier pills. She prepared to return to the old man's house. "Don't die alright! I'll comeback when I can!"

"N-Nanami?"

* * *

What followed was an odd sort of, er dependence? The wound on Naruto's chest absolutely refused to heal, and he could not summon any sustainable chakra. The pink haired kunoichi snuck away once a day to change his bandages, and try to weasel information out of him. She'd been extremely unsuccessful, as even threatening to leave him to bleed out yielded very little.

Naruto knew he should be extremely cautious around the kunoichi, whom he learned to be a genin from Konoha. His recent betrayal at the hands of the seven tails jinchuriki should have also weighed into his decision making. But he just couldn't bring himself to do anything to the pink haired girl, she reminded him too much of Nanami. Mostly in appearance, as the Konoha genin used him as something of a makeshift therapist. Her bemoaning over the last Uchiha grew on his nerves quite quickly, but he didn't have it in him to be any sort of cruel to her.

Her being here worried the rurouni, she talked at length about a Kakashi sensei. Hatake Kakashi, the 'copy ninja.' One of the Leaf's heaviest hitters, up there with Gai and chain smokin Sarutobi Asuma. The question at hand, what was their purpose? Where they hunting him? Not likely, that or Sakura was an utterly incompetent ninja. She did seem to treat him like a civilian, an ever so apparent smugness in her tone when talking to him.

She constantly asked for his name, and the origin of the wound. To her irritation, he always answered with; "Just a wanderer..."

And of course, "A memento from the endless road..."

Still, Naruto was thankful she never stayed all too long. Every time he'd see her face, the memories of cherry blossoms he'd worked so hard to repress, would come flooding back. The days where monotonous, and he lost track of exactly how much time had passed. There came a day when he could move without reopening his wound, stressing over what to do about Sakura. He eventually sighed it all off, she was not Nanami. And dragging out their acquaintance was cruel to the both of them, they where enemies, give or take the cherry blossoms.

* * *

Sakura made her way through the brush once more, she was going to tend to her new 'freind', Mr wanderer. Or that's at least what she called him, ironically. It was a bit strange to call someone her age mister, but he'd give her no name. With all his half answers and aloofness, the blonde certainly irritated her at times.

Still it was nice not to be shrugged off or called ugly by a boy her age. There was so many mysteries surrounding the blonde teen, who was he? How did he get that horrible wound? Who the hell was Nanami? That was another thing, this Nanami person. When he'd regained his reason she'd asked, among other things. He'd simply said she reminded him of a very dear freind, He'd say no more, just a very dear friend who shared her odd hair color.

Another thing about the blonde boy, he'd listen...to anything and everything she had to say. It was absolutely foolish to think she alone could care for him, but she wanted to prove her worth. Plus the time spent bandaging his wound really gave her an appreciation for the clerical shinobi duties. She'd even asked Kakashi sensei his opinion on medic-nin, to which he replied they where an absolute crucial part of assault squads. But he wished they would wear sexier outfits, Sakura was gaining and losing respect for that man by the day.

Besides using him as an extremely anatomically correct dummy, the pinkette enjoyed simply talking to the blonde vagabond. His overly calm demeanor and the way he'd often stare at her profoundly probably helped as well. All in all, Sakura enjoyed her secret freind. It was nice to be complemented and not belittled, she'd take the fact that he'd sometimes call her Nanami at face value.

It came as quite the surprise when she discovered he'd disappeared, "wanderer! Oh , come out come out wherever you are!" She said, believing he was simply playing a trick on her. Out of the corner of her emerald eye, she noticed a scroll nestled between the place he'd usually doze. Quickly snatching it, she opened it and began to read.

 _Thanks for the memories, sorry for the trouble. Maybe we'll meet again someday, the road of life goes many directions after all . Be wary of the Uchiha boy, he sounds like an avenger, and an avenger will sell his own soul to further his goals. Don't fret over everything you can't do, instead focus on what you can do. After all I doubt Sasuke-kun could have patched me up as well as you did._

 _-Uzumaki Naruto, A Wanderer._

Sakura frowned, he'd left without even bothering to say goodbye. That reckless fool probably wasn't even fully healed yet, but she couldn't help but smile a little. "Uzumaki Naruto..." That name sounded oddly familiar... Sakura pocketed the scroll, she'd embellish somethings. Maybe romanticize some others, but she'd have something to rub in Ino pig's face that's for sure.

* * *

Naruto gingerly made his way through the settlement of wave, he felt exposed and weak, and it wasn't solely because of the poison and wound. He had absolutely no taijutsu to speak of, besides brawling, and even that was pathetic against real threats. With neither his sword, or wind blade at his disposal. As injured as he was, even a common thug was bad news to him.

A couple shifty eyed 'gentlemen' had already been sizing him up. Naruto cursed, with his hair down he looked like just another vagrant. He'd have to hope his steely glare was enough to discourage anyone from taking a shot at him. Up ahead Naruto noticed his destination, a weathered building with the faded image of a shuriken painted on the side. The kanji read; _Hiko's Shinobi Supplies._ Probably made during one of the shinobi world wars, when wave served an important purpose as a neutral zone between Konoha and Kiri, depending on the war.

The store probably didn't get too much business nowadays, after Suna had slaughtered countless civilians and many more died in the resulting battles to reclaim the island. The resulting kage summit decreed that no combat mission was to be chartered to the land of waves, of course this had gone to hell in the third shinobi world war. Konoha declared the nation a protectorate, any aggressive movement into wave was to be met with hostility from the land of fire.

But enough about history, all of this was in the academy books. Naruto opened the weathered door, and promtly walked into the store. What awaited him inside was a business in absolute disarray. Broken glass littered the floor, and any resemblance of order was nonexistent. A resounding crash is heard. "P-please, you've taken what you feel is enough for tax, I've nothing left just please leave me be!"

An older man cowered behind a counter, he was unhealthily thin. His graying black hair was tussled up, as if he'd been pulling on it in frustration. "Oji-san, I'm not here looking for trouble, I need a sword." The wanderer said softly, evidently the state of the island nation was beyond dire.

The frightened man looked up hopefully, he took in his appearance. Naruto got the feeling he was being scrutinized, he lingered on the tightly wrapped portion of his chest. "Im very sorry young man, I have nothing to sell you." He said, his dull brown eyes staring towards the ground in something Naruto took as shame of a sort.

Naruto sighed, "what the hell is wrong with this place? Is it your daimyo? Some politician? Why's this town so damn lifeless and drab!"

The aged merchant said nothing, simply sighing and shaking his head. "Gato..." he murmured, almost inaudibly.

"What exactly is a...Gato?" The blonde rurouni asked, his interest peaked.

Once more he was met with stony silence, the merchant retreating to a back store room. Reamerging, he tossed a simple bokuto to the reasonably confused blonde. "Get out of my store , get out of this town too...if you can." He said, ominously.

Examining the wooden practice sword, Naruto bowed respectfully. Then promtly walked back into the gloom that was wave. Upon exiting, he slipped the bokuto into the loop on his rope sash. Instantly he felt a thousand times more secure, a good thing too. For none too soon did a couple good for nothings swagger over to him.

"Never seen you round these parts, you got any money for charity pretty boy?"

He decided to play along, "depends, is it tax deductible?" He muttered.

"Tax deducta-whatsit?" The bulkier of the two grunted.

The slimmer one growled, just give us your money slick, and no one gets hurt." He said, pulling out a knife for good measure.

All he had time to see was a blurring brown object, as Naruto slashed his neck. Lacking a killing edge, the would be mugger crumpled to the ground in a heap. His companion stared for a bit, as if not believing what had just happened. Finally he roared, and threw a fist at the injured rurouni. A few stabs left him in the same condition.

Naruto panted heavily, the wound on his side was going to be the death of him. Taking a deep breath, he trudged onward towards his next destination. The daimyo's palace...

From an alley, a toothy grin goes unnoticed...

* * *

In a drab grey room, a girl with green hair sits straddling a sheathed katana. It was hard to believe it'd already been a week, a week since she had murdered the first real freind she'd ever made. A leather bound journal sits open in front of her, and an empty bamboo flask lays off to the side. She'd drunk sake again, the bitter liquid had worked it's magic. Making her sputter and gag, but numbing the shame and overwhelming emptiness.

"Why'd you have to be an outlaw fishcake, why couldn't you have just been a wanderer like you said." She hiccuped, gripping the blade all the more tightly. Naruto had been first at many of the mint haired kunoichi's milestones. Her first real freind, the first person to ever truly see her as human. Her first husband, she laughed morbidly. The alcohol working its magic, and her first kiss...

But he was dead, she had killed him. And she spat on the name of his grave by taking his sword, but what could she do? Her brother had told her it would be a waste to let such a blade fall to the bottom of the ocean. And she'd listened, she'd kill her first freind for her Nii-san. The person that took her in, that helped her escape Taki.

Speak of the devil, and he shall come. For a knocking at her door startled the inebriated kunoichi. The door was opened, and in walked a particularly effeminate ninja. His dark green hair framed his slightly androgynous face. He wore the standard Taki vest, and on his back was strapped a combat umbrella. He strutted into the room, a certain smugness to his step.

"Aw Fu-chan you haven't been crying again have you?" He said, his voice silky and soothing. Here was a man who could console the family of the person he's murdered.

The teal haired kunoichi stood up, or tried to, stumbling back in a haze. "I washn't cr-cryin Aoi nii-shan." She hiccuped.

The man chuckled, "then you've been drinking that wanderer's sake huh?"

"Hish Namsh Nawto!" She growled, fingering the sheath of the sword like the blonde rurouni would often do.

The man known as Aoi blinked, then promtly began laughing. "Aw, Fu-chan's got a crush on a dead man." He mocked, grabbing the sword from the emotional girl.

He unsheathes the sword and examines it with a calculating eye, "a fine sword. But nothing compared to my blade!" He roars, tapping at an odd cylinder strapped to his waist .

"Naruto...Im shleepy," the kunoichi mutters. The sake doing it's job and knocking her out faster than a right hook frok Maito Gai.

The green haired missing nin sighes, tossing the katana to the floor. A sharp ring resounds throughout the room as the sword skids towards the petite kunoichi. Who subconsciously grabs it again.

Aoi growls as he exits the room, outside he's confronted by a short man in a pin up suit. Shades cover the man's eyes, and he radiates sleaze in waves. "I trust everything is fine Aoi, I'm paying you good money to tie up my loose ends."

The green haired jounin scowls, "don't worry just a small conflict of interests."

"Good, Zabuza and that Konoha team will meet again tomorrow. I want you and that tan wench to kill who ever is left standing, am I clear?" The tiny man says, his sleazy grin never once leaving his face.

"Crystal," Aoi muttered. Wishing he could dice the little man infront of him. The green haired shinobi walks off to plan, hopefully that stupid girl would get a grip. A missing nin killing another missing nin was as commonplace as walking on water in the shinobi world. The sooner she accepted it, the sooner she'd be of use again...

* * *

Naruto stares up at what passes for a daimyo's estate, while the castle itself is quite striking when compared to the rest of Nami. No self respecting daimyo would ever allow his estate to decay in the way the castle Naruto gazed at was. For to show weakness in such a manner tarnishes the name of the entire providence.

The walls of the estate where in need of much repair, the path leading up to the gates sat cracked and worn. As he neared the gate, he noticed two brutish looking thugs standing guard. "Whatcha want brat, ain't you supposed to be helpin yer momma do the dishes?" One of them mocked, this comment slightly enraging the wanderer. Who gave no response, words are akin to pity when conversing with the feeble minded.

"Get lost, the daimyo ain't accepting no visitors." His companion slurred, Naruto could smell the cheap sake on his breath from a good two yards away.

"I've got an appointment, I'm afraid he'll have to see me."

The drunken thug growled, "I told yah to scram kid, best do it f"ore I cut you up." He says, flashing the hilt of a katana. This makes the wanderer scowl, he tarnishes the way of the sword by daring to wear one. Naruto detested ninja and common bandits who wielded katana, the very notion sickened him. A ninja, an honor less cat swinging the tempered soul of a swordsman? Anytime he'd encounter a ninja with a katana, he'd go at great lengths to break it.

One memorable instance, was brazenly attempting to shatter a purple haired ANBU's blade, even though he was greatly outclassed. He shattered her sword, but almost payed the ultimate price for it. This was only one occasion where his hatred of shinobi caused him to act reckless and brash.

"i really must insist you me through, I've an important message to deliver." The wanderer said, tapping the makeshift hilt of his bokuto.

"I warned yah!" The drunkard yelled, as he ran at the blonde, sword drawn. In a way that appeared to the ronin as would a child rushing him with a stick.

Ducking below the clumsy thrust, he slams the hilt of his bokuto into the man's stomach. His sword clatters to the floor, and his bruised body follows. "Wataru!" The second thug yells in surprise as his partner is felled.

The second thug rushes him, his own sword in position to decapitate the blonde. Naruto rams his bokuto into the ground, as the second thug nears. He kicks up the first's discarded sword, grabbing it mid air. Naruto thrusts a chakra less _suchiro arashi_ the man's way. The blade rams into the oncoming sword, cracking it and skewering the thug. The man can only gurgle, as blood leaks from his mouth.

Staring down at the blood soaked blade, he stabs the unconscious first guard. Placing his foot on the blade, he snaps it in two. Leaving the latter half of the sword imbedded in the dying man. Naruto spares no other glance at his victims, they had chosen their path, and he had ended it. There was no good, and there was no evil. There is only death, the oldman had taught him that though the memory seemed fuzzy.

As he walks through the decrepit gardens of the daimyo's estate, he notices how lifeless the whole of the castle seems. No scholars discussing their respective fields. No ladies in waiting gracefully walking about, no samurai standing at attention. All the hustle and bustle of a daimyo's castle was absent.

He pried open the shut doors, quietly stepping into the main hall of the run down castle. An unsettling silence was all that awaited the blonde rurouni. If the garden's where vacant, then the daimyo's court was absolutely devoid of any sense of life. He stumbled around the empty hall searching for some sign of life, preferably the daimyo himself.

The emptiness concerned him, had the daimyo abandoned his nation? As he examined the remains of what he was certain was a silk dress kimono. A strangled yell alerted him, the blade of a sword embedding itself into the wooden post where his head occupied moments before.

Drawing his wooden sword, he rounded on the figure of a lanky young man wearing a blue kimono. Do-maru shoulder guards adorned his well... shoulders. His brown hair framed his face in a way not often seen outside of shinobi, reminiscent of a ducks backside.

The young man attempted to remove his blade from the post, but he had quite the difficult time of it. "What the hell do you want you bastard scum?" He growled, looking quite comical attempting to remove his sword from the post, whilst simultaneously attempting to look intimidating.

"Im looking for the daimyo of this Kami devoided place, you know him?" The blonde answered, grabbing the hilt of the sword and removing it from the post easily. He tossed it to the mock samurai.

Growling at the blonde, the man holds his sword in a basic kata suited for sparing with a bokuto or shinai, but completely unsuited for combat. "Your looking at him kid, did that midget send you?"

"You're the daimyo? You look a little young buddy, just what the hell is going on here?" Naruto asked, Indeed he found it hard to believe this guy, who looked no older than maybe seventeen, was the ruler of an entire nation.

The man wasted no words, preferring to swing his sword downwards onto the rurouni's head. A ridiculously telegraphed attack, Naruto rolled forwards. Wincing as he slammed his wound into the floor. He brought his bokuto up in defense, just as he predicted the man's follow up was just as weak.

"You learn your swordsmanship at a weekend class or something, I've seen kids that put you shame." He mocked, hoping to get a rise out of him.

With a yell, the man lunged at Naruto. Their two swords clashed, obviously the man's sword outclassed Naruto's simple training sword. However his movements where too static, there was no real power behind his strikes.

The two engaged in a rather awkward fight, by all means Naruto should outclass the would be daimyo. However the thrice damned wound on his chest, and without access to chakra. The handicapped Naruto broke even with the mock samurai.

The teen's sword style, was unorthodox and frankly ridiculously ineffective. But he'd have to hope Sakura-san could forgive him, because he was banging himself up just defending. The older teen slashed wildly, forcing the blonde to jump back.

"That's enough...Im tired" Naruto muttered, 'sheathing' his bokuto.

"Your tired? The older teen laughed, there's no breaks on the battlefield!"

Naruto smirks, "Let me show you." Let me show you the difference in our skill." He says, closing his eyes as he does.

The would be daimyo didn't seem to like this all too much, raising his sword above his head. He yells, as he rushes towards the calm blonde. " **DIE BANDIT SCUM!"**

Naruto places his right foot forward, his eyes still shut. He doesn't need his eyesight to know he's assumed the iai stance. Battojutsu, _Lord Enishi's forte._ The blonde wanderer thinks, as he feels the mock samurai draw closer.

Opening his eyes abruptly, Naruto lunges straight at the oncoming teen. A burst of chakra hits him, leaving the surprised wanderer to fly off course. Clipping the mock samurai in the thigh, instead of in the chest.

An agonizing wave of pain hits him as he lands, bringing the victorious blonde to his knees. Behind him the would be daimyo also kneels, wincing and furiously rubbing his knee. As he stands on shaky legs, Naruto is surprised when he hears soft sobs emminating from behind him.

"Why am I so damn useless," the older teen murmers.

Naruto shuffles closer to him, the sight of a broken man is not a pretty sight. He's seen and heard the howls of a man who's spirit has been broken many a time on his travels. "Are you Nami No Kuni's daimyo?" He asks, as gently as he can.

The brown haired teen screws his eyes shut tight, in an attempt to hold in tears no doubt. "Im nothing but a puppet, Nami doesn't have a daimyo it has a failure."

The wanderer sighs, "tell me...who or what is Gato?"

Instantly the young daimyo's eyes harden. "Gato is the scum sucking bastard who ruined my country and killed my father! He's a waste of oxygen degenerate who rapes and uses the land my father worked so hard to create as he pleases!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, so...he was the son of the late daimyo of wave. "How does one man accomplish this? Is he powerful, just who exactly is this bastard?"

"Gato's so weak even a failure like me could kill him, he's a crooked merchant. He's got a monopoly on all goods coming in or out of the country," he spat.

Now Naruto was beginning to understand, because Nami was an island nation. Anyone who could control it's ports was basically ruler of the entire country. "Why don't you fight, surely the people will follow you into a revolution."

The older teen shook his hard fiercely, "the people do not trust me. I'm a coward, I let Gato do as he pleases because I fear for my own life. That man regularly employs rouge ninja and bandits."

Naruto was disgusted, his country was falling to pieces and he hides behind locked doors doors. He'd created some kind of boogeyman out of a regular sleaze, Naruto was sickened. "Outside people beg for scraps of food, children roam the streets stealing to survive! Crime runs rampant, and here you sit hiding from your boogeyman."

" **WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW, WHO THE HE ARE YOU TO JUDGE ME?** Don't pretend to know this country's problems you bastard vagrant!"

The blonde ronin turns his back to the angered daimyo, "Who am I? I'm just a simple wanderer, but I'll tell you this. It's damn messed up when a rurouni cares more about a country then that country's daimyo."

"I'll save this country, your Gato's got thugs and missing nin? I don't care I'll cut down all the corruption. I'll bring true peace to this land, just you wait..."

The older teen said nothing, for there was nothing left to say. As Naruto walked off, the young daimyo abruptly calls out. "Wait, rurouni!"

Naruto turns slowly, before him the disgraced daimyo kneels on the floor bowing in shame. "I'm a weak coward, he says. So all I can do is give you this, my father's sword."

He presents the blonde with the blade he'd just tried to kill him with. A chokuto, a guardless straight sword. A blade mostly used for ceremonial purposes, and unsuited for combat. Still it had an edge, more than his bokuto could claim. Accepting the sword, he slides it into place next to the bokuto. Then walks off, words where not necessary here.

"Good luck rurouni, my country depends on you..."

* * *

As he makes his way back through the garden, Naruto has the distinct feeling he's being watched. Pausing, the blonde closes his eyes. "You can come out now ninja, your shadows are gone."

A sharp laugh rings throughout the compound, from a high wall jumps down quite the familiar face. "Hehhehe, you called blondie?" A boy about his age, a purple sleeveless shirt covers what was once bare chest. Grey cargo shorts adorn what was once...well...you get the idea. His silvery blue still framed his infuriating face, and his odd violet eyes still smirked. The huge unsheathed nodaichi blade strapped to his back was new though.

"You..." Naruto growled.

The former nudist grinned, "Yeah little old me again! Where's your blade and your woman, some other guy already beat me to them?"

The Rurouni scowled, of all the damn people...of every conceivable circumstances. Why run into him, severely weakened and without his sword? "If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get you exhibitionist." He growled.

A mocking laugh is his only response, "fight you? You look like you'd keel over if I so much as poked you. No I'm here offering a truce."

Now it was Naruto's turn to laugh, "why the hell would I work with you?"

The blue haired teen grins that toothy grin that Naruto would love to punch. "See I think we're working towards the same goals here, you wanna find Zabuza-senpai right?"

That's right, his impromptu mission from Mei! It had felt like so long ago, so much had gone to hell since that day he left, over three weeks ago.

"Plus you look like yah need the help, I mean look at you. Hell your top knots even gone, what the hell happened to you?"

Naruto mulled it over, he could recognize the benefits. And this guy probably actually knew what Zabuza looked like. Still Fu's betrayal rung heavy in his mind, and in his damn wound. "Why the hell should I trust you, your a damn ninja.

"I'm a swordsman first, and a ninja second. Will you not take the word of a fellow swordsman?"

Betrayal, paranoia and dissent. Those struck clear in Naruto's mind, however he figured he had nothing to lose except the very thing always on the line.

"So what do you say, truce?" A splash is heard Naruto's fist passes clear through the blue haired teen's head.

"Truce..."

The teen grins his toothy grin, "I think we might have got off on the wrong foot. "I'm Hozuki Suigetsu," he says.

"Uzumaki Naruto..."

* * *

 _ **VIRGIL'S RAMBLINGS**_

 _Good day, I'd rather not bump the word count too much higher. Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Flames? Review, after all I am but a humble author who wishes to know where his work stands._

 **Next Time:** _Memories Of Cherry Blossoms, The Exile And The Unforgiven._

 _Till Then!_

 _-_ _Publius Vergilius Maro II_


	6. Memories Of Cherry Blossoms II

_06\. Memories Of Cherry Blossoms, The Exile And The Unforgiven_

* * *

 ** _Memories Of Cherry Blossoms 2._**

 _She was like clockwork, like the rising sun, or the moon's wind. She never failed to be there when he stayed late to train. He'd taken to wearing the scarf, and whenever she saw him with it she smiled but said nothing. The way of bushido all but forced him to show his thanks for the gift, but he'd yet to muster the courage to mutter a thank you. On another such day of relentless training, the odd girl spoke up once more._

 _"Uzumaki-kun, are you hungry?" She asked, holding up a fancy bento box. The young blonde stares bewildered, how did she know his name? More so, was...was she honestly serious?_

 _"It's Uzumaki-san! He growled, and how do you know my name?" He asked, his dislike of nobles overriding his usual aloofness._

 _The pink haired girl blushed, "well I thought freinds refer to each other informally." She said, her crimson face quite the contrast to her light pink hair._

 _Freind, why would she think they where freinds? They'd spoken but a few words, and the only thing he'd said to her was quite rude. Since then she'd simply been watching him quietly, and sending the occasional smile his way. Freinds, where they freinds? What was a freind? He vaguely remembered kids his age grouping up to play ninja, and the way some of the other students would sit together and eat lunch. So...they where freinds?_

 _The blonde gingerly walked over towards the still blushing girl, sitting down next to her. What followed was quite the awkward silence, the blonde sat simply staring at his wooden sword. And the pinkette found the ornate design on her bento quite fascinating. "S-so how do you know my name again?" The blonde asked._

 _"Well everyone knows you Uzumaki-kun, your the outsider who wants to be a samurai." She said mater of factly. Causing the blonde to scowl slightly._

 _He didn't know how exactly to interpret that, a statement? "Well what do people know you for, who exactly are you?"_

 _The pink haired girl frowned, instead opening the bento box and removing two pairs of chopsticks. "Nanami, Sakamoto...Nanami." She said, the second part barely a whisper._

 _The reaction was almost instant, "S-Sakamoto? Like, Lord Sakamoto?" He asked, the surprise evident on his whiskered face._

 _"Yes...he's my father," she said, handing him a pair of chopsticks._

 _Uzumaki-kun, as he'd been referred to, couldn't believe it. The weird girl who watched him train and gave him a scarf, was the daughter of Enishi The Soundless Blade! Third lord of Iron Country, he suddenly grew a little angry. "What, am I some kind of amusement for you? Some elaborate kabuki play! Just what am I to you Sakamoto-sama?" He spat out the honorific, mockingly._

 _"Well, y-you're my freind right?"_

 _The blonde said nothing, he could only stare at the blushing noble girl. Abruptly he removed the scarf he wore around his neck. And wrapped it around the surprised girl, then walked back to the wooden post. Much to the dismay of the pinkette, who sighed and began to get up._

 _"Just wait up a bit Nanami-san, I wanna finish my training then we can eat."_

 _The noble girl looked on confused, "b-but the scarf you-"_

 _"You looked cold, so I thought you could hold onto that for me." Said the would be samurai, returning to his assault on the post. The young girl smiled, as she wrapped the scarf that had once been her's around her neck, and continued to watch her friend wear himslef ragged._

* * *

The sound of metal on metal rings out from within a forest in wave country. In a clearing, two swordsman stare each other down. A boy with unkempt blonde hair fingers the sheath of his chokuto. Across from him, another boy, with bluish white hair, shoulders his huge odachi blade. No words are spoken, for the task at hand was one of silence.

A maple leaf is knocked from it's place among the trees by a passing wind, the two swordsman watch as it flutters towards the ground. An unspoken rule of combat is taking place, and as the leaf hits the unforgiving earth. The two teens engage.

Naruto rushes towards the smirking boy, determined to avenge the various injustices he'd been shouldering ever since he had splashed into his miserable existence. As the wanderer dashes towards him, sword resting still in it's sheath. Suigetsu brings his oversized katana down on the sprinting swordsman.

With no loss of pace Naruto unsheaths his chokuto with his left hand, and draws the wooden sword with the other. As the blade nears him, ready to slice the blonde in half, he raises the much smaller sword up to block. Naruto winces, as the blade strains and threatens to crack under the weight of the odachi. Sparks fly, as Naruto's sword slides down the length of the blade, allowing him to press onward while stopping the oncoming blade from bisecting him.

Growling, Suigetsu swings his blade back around. Now the sword was poised to slice his defenseless left flank. Naruto jumps over the massive blade, using his momentum to continue further. Both blades in position to skewer the pointy toothed ninja. The Kiri ninja drops his oversized blade, and summons one of water.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, and he crosses his two blades into a crude X shape. The force behind the blonde's improvised attack pushes Suigetsu back, however the odd boy quickly breaks his defenses.

Sheathing his chokuto, the blonde rurouni assumes a basic batojutsu stance using his wooden sword. Instead of anticipating, as he had done with the daimyo, Naruto slashes at Suigetsu with pin point procession.

With a harsh laugh, the Kiri nin meets him head on, wood to water. Mid draw, Naruto grins as he changes directions. Rolling underneath the water blade, Naruto springs upwards, his bokuto slashing up with him. A technique of the Tetsu samurai, informally called _The Rising Sun Slash._

The technique disperses the teen's water sword, and subsequently the watery boy himself. As Naruto touches back down, he's hit with an intense spasm of pain in his side. "Gah!" Is all he can stammer out as his vison begins to blur. The last he sees before blacking out is Suigetsu's toothy look of concern.

"Oi Uzumaki, you alright?"

* * *

A familiar feeling of weightlessness hits the blonde rurouni as his senses are once more dulled. Finally he feels solid ground beneath him, he opens his eyes to find he lies on dirt. Groaning, Naruto stands up and promtly swears. Where once was a forest of cherry blossoms, Naruto now stared at what barely passed for a garden. The trees looked sickly, and the aforementioned flowers fell to the ground unceremoniously.

There was no longer a sweet smell in the air, and the sky was muggy. "What could have happened here?" He mutters, as he places a hand on the trunk of a dying Sakura tree.

"You're dying Naruto," a soft voice says.

The rurouni turns abruptly to find his mother bearing down on him with a look of sadness. She embraces him, which he returns wholeheartedly. "Wh-what do you mean I'm dying?"

She smiles softly, slowly stroking his messy blonde hair. "You looked better with the top knot Naru-kun," she says. To which Naruto frowns at, of course he looked better with his top knot, he was a samurai wasn't he?

"So what do you mean I'm dying? Surely a little spasm like that won't kill what Konoha's failed to all these years."

His mother frowns, and motions for him to walk with her. "I assume by now you know this place is a representation of your mind, a sort of inner world as it where." She says, as she gestures to the sickly cherry blossom trees.

"Well I figured it was something like that, are you real then?" Or are you just the embodiment of my desire for a motherly figure?"

The red haired woman promptly hits him over the head lightly, "of course I'm real! I'm a manifestation of chakra that was imprinted in your head!

Naruto looks puzzled at this, his rather limited understanding of varying shinobi arts often hampers his information gathering. "So...what's your-I mean what was your name?"

His mother's expression softens a tad bit, "Uzumaki Kushina." She answers, ruffling his hair for good measure. Naruto smiles brightly at this, he'd been told the surname of Uzumaki was given to orphans to honor the long gone village of Uzushio. It made him at least somewhat happy knowing he was Uzumaki by blood, but that leads to even more questions. Why where the identities of his parents concealed?

"So, what about my father?" Almost as much as his ache for a mother's embrace as a child had been, so too did Naruto yearn for a father. He'd often grow jealous of some of the children who's fathers where celebrated ninja, or even just regular civilian merchants. He supposed the old man was something of a father figure, as was Lord Enishi for a time. But he still would like to know who his real father was, and maybe why he wasn't present in his mind as well.

The change in his mother's expression was instantaneous, "Your father? She asked, her voice taking on a lower and slightly more ominous pitch. Your father's nothing but a low life degenerate who walked out on us the minute he new of your existence. He was from a famous clan that couldn't bear the shame of their heir being with a foreigner," she spat.

Naruto mulled this over, he was quickly developing something of an Oedipus Rex complex, so if his mother said his father was an uptight scumbag. Then as far as he was concerned, he had no father. "S-so how am I dying?"

Kushina smiles at her son, "I'm guessing you've already come to the conclusion that the substance on that knife was no run of the mill poison." To which Naruto nods, he'd deduced this the moment his hax level healing had failed.

Mother and son come to the familiar building from Naruto's previous near death experience, surprisingly it's suffered no decay. Kushina opens the sliding door, revealing the empty room reminiscent of a dojo. "The poison is interfering with your natural vitality, it's quite the nasty thing it'd take somone on Tsunade's level to heal you."

The blonde gawks at this, "you mean I'm really gonna die to a damn poison? Oh sweet sweet irony, just are you in your hatred of justice."

Sparing a laugh at how morbid her son's sense of humor had become, Kushina motions towards the opposite wall of the barren room. As Naruto approaches the rice paper wall, he's surprised to find a glowing kanji for seal appear onto the wall. "You aren't dying today Naru-kun, let's try some...home remedies."

Naruto approaches the seal warily, "what exactly am I supposed to do?" The sealing arts had never much appealed to him, then again not much else than the naked blade had appealed to him from the start .

"Tear off a fourth of the seal, be absolutely careful it's only a fourth though!"

With a calculated stare, Naruto draws his chokuto seemingly from nowhere, and slashes at the glowing seal. A piece flutters down, just about a fourth give or take a margin of chance. A door handle promptly appears, which Kushina pulls back. Once more Naruto's jaw is dropped before the sight he beholds, "w-wow."

More sakura trees, healthy at that, are to be seen. But they're nothing more than backdrops, a lake sits nestled between the bright pink trees. However this lake looked off, the water was tinted red. A few scattered petals float atop the odd water, leaving for quite the picturesque landscape. Naruto steps outside and slowly walks towards the waters edge, "I'd be careful if I where you Naru-kun." His mother warns, just of what he needs not question.

For a disturbance in the water draws his attention towards the center of the red lake, from whithin the water emerges a horrendous looking creature. Like a cross between a snake and a squid, the hellish monster shrieks at the awestruck blonde. It's nine tentacles swiping at thin air. "What in the name of all that is whole and rational is that thing?"

"Your opponent..."

* * *

Naruto had seen many an odd sight among his travels, frankly he could benefit from some therapy after the hellish monstrosities he'd fought in demon country. However that... _thing_ was worth a good few sake spit takes, not that'd he ever waste good sake. "So that's like the poison, or a facsimile of the poison."

"Something like that, that thing's blocking the flow of your chakra. Without your chakra, you aren't healing." Kushina said, pointing towards the screeching monster.

Honestly, a week ago he'd been traipsing around the continent with Fu. Now he was fighting a mental representation of the poison that was slowly but surely killing him. Just what the hell could have happened? "Um mom, he said. Still somewhat awkward using that term, how exactly am I supposed to fight that thing?"

His mother smiles misheivously, "Flow." She says with a wink, evidently he'd inherited his nack for irritating aloofness from his mother.

"F-low? He asks, the term he'd coined escaping him at that exact moment in whatever manner time flowed within his mindscape. Oh you mean my wind chakra sheild, how's that gonna help me kill tha-" He was abruptly cut off however, as the aforementioned monster smacked the unsuspecting ronin across the face.

Sent flying back, Naruto slams into the trunk of a Sakura tree. Swearing and groaning, he shakes off the stars from his eyes vison. The rurouni draws his chokuto from mental subspace, "cheap shot you slimy bastard." He roars, running straight for the edge of the water.

With another horrid screech, the tentacled snake thing dives beneath the crimson water. Emerging with a huge splash, it meets the ronin head on. It's two tentacles lash out attempting to strike him from two angles at once. Naruto leaps over them, much like he had done against Suigetsu. He slashes upwards, attempting to blind one of it's beady eyes.

A third tentacle emerges suddenly, slamming the airborne blonde into the ground. The horrid creature then screeches, before submerging once more. "Ah geez, he blind sided me." Naruto groans as he shakily stands up.

"You aren't going to defeat it on land Naru-kun," Kushina says as she observes from the safety of the dojo.

"Well then how am I supposed to fight it? I can't water wal-Flow?" Naruto stammered out, as he finally realized what she had meant by Flow. With a deep breath, he closes his eyes and concentrates. A very very faint blue aura surrounds him, and he opens his eyes abruptly. Naruto dashes towards the water once more, as the creature resurfaces towards the center.

This time however he leaps from the bank of the lake into the water, a loud splash is heard. However Naruto sits suspended precariously over the water. A surge of water sits beneath him, and as he tries to take a step he goes sliding off to the side with a yell. Much like the horrid affair that had been ice skating with Nanami.

The creature lunges at Naruto, now sporting five tentacles. Naruto winces as he notices the incoming appendages. With a roar, he rockets off of the surface of the lake. He stares in awe at just how high he'd flown, failing to realize he was a sitting duck. After a few seconds of confusion, the creature notices the airborne blonde. With an ear splitting screech, two more tentacles join the fray. As all seven are sent towards the panicked swordsman.

Naruto slashes at one, but before he can connect two more wrap around his waist. To his horror, they knock the chokuto from his hands. A third tentacle wraps around him, and the three appendages flail the blonde around like a ragdoll. Finally the tentacles come to a stop, right infront of the horrid monster. Naruto glares right at it's beady black eyes, as far as he was concerned, this thing was the embodiment of Fu's betrayal. "What, yah gonna eat me big boy?"

The creature almost seems to smirk, yet another tentacle emerges from the red waters. Five wave about among the cherry blossoms as the other three begin to squeeze Naruto. "G- **GAH!"** He screams, as the tentacles constrict his exposed midriff. He can only sputter and struggle vainly as the appendages squeeze whatever life he has left.

From the sidelines Kushina stares, a cold calculating look on her face. The screams of her son do not seem to phase her, finally she sighs. Holding out her hand, a ball of energy forms in her palm. With a flick of her wrist, she shoots it at the creature. It connects, and Naruto is released with a hiss. However Kushina gasps, "Naruto don't let yourself touch the water!" She yells at the falling blonde.

Naruto weakly attempts to right himself, but it's to no avail. He plunges into the crimson lake head first. From the dojo, Kushina curses under her breath.

* * *

The heat, oh the unbearable heat. As soon as he had hit the water his skin had begun to burn. All around him was this incredible feeling of wrought heat. Like being totally submerged in boiling water. It was absolutely maddening, he clawed at the surface desperately. But he continued to sink deeper and deeper into the red water. It grew even hotter, if that was somehow possible. And Naruto began to lose consciousness.

The water had now become a blood red shade, and the last of his consciousness faded. There was only darkness, maddeningly hot darkness. So ends the story of Naruto The Unforgiven, felled by a poison. At least I'd like to be able to say that, but a voice resounded within his darkness.

 _Uzumaki-kun..._

 _Uzumaki-kun..._

 _Wake up Uzumaki-kun!_

 _We're gonna be late!_

 _What's the matter?_

 _You where going to show me the world right?_

 _You said where freinds right?_

 _Uzumaki...kun?_

Memories, memories of cherry blossoms flash in and out of his mind. Smiling, laughing, it's snowing. Running, keep running, the snow quickens. Fighting, the sound of steel. Blood...so much blood.

 **"Nanami-san!"** He roars, as he opens his eyes. A blind rage fills him as he rockets to the surface. A tremendous splash is heard, as Naruto breaks the surface. Effortlessly standing upon the water, he roars. An ominous red aura surrounds him, and his whisker marks have darkened. Overwhelming rage clouds his mind, all he wants is to tear anything and everything to pieces.

"Naruto control yourself!" Kushina yells, the sight of his mother bringing some sense of reason back to him. He glares at the creature responsible for his weakness, with a look towards the cherry blossoms. Naruto knows what he must do.

Summoning a blade of wind, he spares no glance at it's crimson color. He could feel the flow of chakra return to him. He dashes towards the creature, running on water as if he was still on land. It screeches at him, as nine tentacles explode out from underneath the water. Without a loss of pace, he weaves in and out of the blackish appendages.

Gashes appear, and the creature screeches in pain. It dives below the water, and Naruto growls. A tentacle surfaces infront of him, but before it can execute anything, he slices it clean off. As it falls go the crimson water, it disintegrates instantly. With an ear piercing screech, the creature explodes up to the surface. "Die, die...for Nanami." He mutters, as he raises his blade. With a yell, he slashes at seemingly nothing.

A serrated wave of red chakra flies towards the tentacled behemoth, it brings its many appendages forward in order to block. But as the wave hits, it explodes into hundreds of flecks of red chakra. That assault the creature mercilessly, tearing into it like a blizzard of serrated knives. "Senbonzakura..." He mutters, as the creature thrashes about in it's death woes.

Dispersing his wind blade, he feels his usually composed demeanor return to him. Naruto sighs as steam steadily flows off of him, he still felt unbearably hot, but at least the worst had past. He stares down at the water as he slowly walks back to the shore, he holds out his steaming hand and examines it. "What...what Is this? What is this place, what is this chakra?"

Kushina slowly approaches her forlorn son, "Your birthright Naruto. This power is yours to use as you see fit." Naruto can only stare at her, all manner of questions in mind.

"But, what is this? What...what am I?" He asks, almost pleading really. The red chakra made him feel so...so angry. Like a cloud of unfiltered rage had overtaken his usually composed mind, and the memories. He shudders, the rurouni doesn't know what to think about this new development.

With a sigh, Kushina wraps her son in a hug. "It doesn't matter what you are Naruto, because you'll always be my little maelstrom." Under different circumstances Naruto would not be happy with this answer, but his head hurt, and his eyes stung. All the memories he'd repressed had returned, so he lets his mother console him.

As she leads him back into the dojo, which he now realizes is the very same one he studied and trained in as a child. Naruto sighs, as he stares out among the many cherry blossoms that had miraculously returned upon his defeat of the poison. "Guess it's time to return, huh?"

His mother nods, hugging him once more. "Naru-kun, from here on out your road will get even more difficult. Do not fear the power you contain, for it is your own power."

"It doesn't feel like my own power, it feels like it's...sentient." He responds, flexing his still steaming wrist.

"The mysteries of this chakra you'll have to discover for yourself, for even I do not understand it's properties. However don't hesitate to draw on this power if you ever find yourself in such a position where death is imminent."

The rurouni nods his head as he steps out into the world of cherry blossoms, with one final wave he begins to walk off. "Take care of the sakura trees, will you mom?"

Kushina smiles at this, and gives a thumbs up. However as Naruto's retreating figure is lost in the blizzard of pink, she steps back outside to the red lake. She begins to undo her kimono, in a very **T** rated manner mind you. Before stepping into the crimson hued water, with a sigh she relaxes in the water that had been Naruto's taste of hell.

* * *

He's awakened by a prodding, Naruto opens his eyes to see that Suigetsu stood over him. His usual toothy smirk absent for once. "Welcome back to the land of the living blondie, I was starting to think you'd gone and kicked it."

Naruto groans as he stands up, but besides the soreness, he can feel no lingering effects to the poison. "How long was I out?" He asks, running a hand through his unkempt hair.

"Eh, maybe ten minutes. To tell you the truth, I just sort of dragged you under a tree while I figured out the best way to dispose of the body." Said Suigetsu, as he picked at his teeth.

Choosing not to comment on that, Naruto instead stands up. He begins to walk away, "Come on then. We still no next to nothing about Zabuza's exact location."

Some time later finds the two swordsman in a tavern, the blonde drinking a cup of sake. Whilst Suigetsu hassles a poor barmaid. A loud crash is heard as the doors of the bar are thrown open. "It's terrible, at the bridge! A demon!" A man shouts, a horrid wound stretches across his chest. As the tavern goes up in panic, the two swordsman share a look.

Naruto slams some ryo down onto the counter, and excuses himself. As the two rush out the door, outside the sky is overcast. And Naruto's face hardens, more rain in seemed. The two race towards the bridge amidst panicked civilians. "Gato, bridge, demon, Konoha." Are just some of the words they pick out. Seems one battle just leads to another.

* * *

Amidst a thick layer of mist, two battles where raging. A man with gravity defying silver hair trades blows with a swordsman weilding a zanbato. His flak jacket betrays his allegiance to Konoha, as he strains to hold back the giant sword. The swordsman in question wears standard Kiri gear, complete with bandages around his mouth. His hitaite however, has a jagged slash though it's kiri symbol.

"Well Kakashi, the man says. Do you plan on ending this fight quick enough to rescue your genin brats?" The Kiri nin asks, as he presses his giant sword against the man's waning defense.

The man called Kakashi breaks away his defense, and slashes at the kiri nin with his two kunai. "I trust my students, they can manage until I've finished with you."

With an ominous laugh, the Kiri nin retreats into the obscurity of the mist. "Against Haku's speed, trust won't be enough. But don't worry they won't suffer...much."

Some distance away from them, whithin an odd dome of mirrors. A different battle is being fought. The sound of multiple projectiles is heard. As a lion made of ink splatters out of existence, a boy wearing all black scribbles furiously on a sketch book. "Sasuke-chan, he yells. I cannot keep this up for much longer."

A boy dressed in blue growls, as he grips a kunai in each hand. "We can't hit him like this, we need to break the mirrors. Sai keep the senbon off us, while I ready a Katon Jutsu." The boy called Sasuke says.

Whithin the dome of ice mirrors, a masked figure phases into existence. "It is pointless to keep fighting, why not give in and spare yourselves further suffering." The masked nin says.

Uchiha Sasuke growls, "I will not give in. I will defeat you, and upon your grave I'll plant the first seed of my vengeance " He roars, evidently Konoha has major issues with the psych of it's genin.

The masked nin prepares another volley of senbon needles, but as he readies his aim. The mirrors shatter and he phases out of sight. Hatake Kakashi stares on in shock, as his hand passes clear through the body of the masked hunter nin. "Z-Zabuza-san," he sputters as the life leaves his body.

The man called Zabuza looks on, an unreadable expression present on his face. "In the end you where good for something at least Haku," he growls out. Not that his sacrifice would count for much as he was still held down by Kakashi's dogs.

Kakashi stares at the lifeless body of the teen he'd just murdered, such devotion. Such absolute faith in one person was dangerous, blind loyalty is morbid loyalty. "What point is there to continuing Zabu-" Abruptly the Konoha jounin leaps away.

A streak of green flashes past Zabuza, and a kunai is embedded in his exposed chest. A petite kunoichi with mint green hair walks towards the mortally wounded swordsman. "Some demon you are, beaten by a little girl."

The Konoha Jounin's visible eye widens, and he recalls his ninja hounds. Zabuza glares at the mint haired girl, refusing to say anything. From the mist emerges another man, he throws the unresponsive body of Sasuke Uchiha to the floor. As he kicks Sai's in similar fashion, "so this is Konoha's best huh?" The green haired man mutters.

"Sasuke, Sai! Kakashi shouted, as he takes in the sight of his students mangled forms. The jounin growls as he turns to his remaining student. Sakura take Tazuna and your teammates and get out of here!"

"B-but Kakashi sens-"

" **Are you refusing an order from your superior?"** He shouts at her, his temper finally tried.

But before the the kunoichi could say anything, the green haired man appeared before her. "Run Sakura, he's only after me!" The older man says, as he pushes the terrified girl away.

It's to no avail however, as the man completely ignores Tazuna. Instead he walks towards the pinkette. "Close your eyes little girl, it'll only hurt for a second." He mutters to the cowering girl, Kakashi dashes towards his student. But the distance between the two is too lengthy. Sakura will surely die.

Suddenly a gale of swirling wind chakra cuts the through the thick mist, directly towards the green haired nin. Who bounds back to avoid it, cursing he turns towards the direction it had come from. Sakura places a hand on her cheek, where a single cut bleeds. From whithin the mass of white mist a lonely flute melody is heard, echoing throughout the bridge. It muffles the foot steps that follow it.

"That music, it-it that music!" The teal haired kunoichi studders, a tinge of longing in her voice.

From whithin the mist two teens slowly trudge forward, one of them playing a haunting simple melody on a wooden flute. He stops abruptly, running his hands through spiky hair that ends in an equally spiky top knot.

"Uzu-Uzumaki Naruto?" Sakura whispers, as she continues to run her hand along the jagged cut. He spares a glance at her, but keeps walking forward.

A shout of; "Zabuza-senpai!" Alerts everyone on the bridge, as Suigetsu runs towards the downed Kiri nin. Fu grabs the man's zanbato, as the white haired teen draws nearer.

He kneels before his fallen senior, and clenches his fist. "You...give me that sword! I'm going to cut you to pieces with it!" He roars at the teal haired girl.

"Naruto, your-your alive?" Fu whispers, as if not daring to believe what was going on. The rurouni in question gives her a blank stare. He fingers the simple wooden sheath of his chokuto.

Naruto stands infront of the shocked pinkette, "take your teammates and get to the end of the bridge Sakura-san." He says in a low voice, just seeing her again made his chest heavy.

"Sakura-san? Sakura-San! Fu yells, so you replace me that fast huh fishcake?"

Aoi glares at the blonde swordsman, and Kakashi stares in shock. Was this some sort of missing-nin convention or something? Slowly Sakura walks towards her unconscious teammates, and Fu follows. Murder in her eyes.

"There's no replacement Fu, There's only death. Mine, or Yours?" Naruto mutters, as he blocks her path.

"She's my kill blondie, it's tradition." Suigetsu growls, as he unseals his giant odachi.

"I'm afraid you forgot that I'm still around," Aoi scowls towards the three teens.

With all kinds of madness beginning to go down, Naruto spares a glance at Sakura. Who looks absolutely traumatized. He places a hand on his sheath, and dashes towards Aoi. "Suigetsu, she's all yours." As the battle royal unfolds, a light drizzle begins to fall. The heavens are crying...

* * *

 **VIRGIL'S MUMBLINGS**

 _Beg your pardon for the delay, I've nothing but procrastination to blame. If you'd be so kind as to review. Then I may continue writing with the knowledge that you have given me feedback._

 ** _Next Time:_** _Memories Of Cherry Blossoms, To Cut A Ray Of Lightning._

 _Till Then!_

 _-Publius Vergilius Maro Ii_


	7. Memories Of Cherry Blossoms III

_A whole of three years had passed in the land of the samurai. The blonde boy had learned much about the art of the sword and the way of the samurai. The pacifistic ways of the swordsmen of Tetsu had dulled his lust for vengeance, however whithin him still still burned the overwhelming desire to clear his name and hopefully return to his newfound home in Iron Country. His skills with a sword has advanced to where he could now effectively weild his brother's tempered soul._

 _Wth a sigh, he rushes towards the now worn beyond repair post. Blurring from sight, he appears to phase right through the training post. He turns and glares at his nemesis of three years, thrusting his wooden sword with a calculating glare, a satisfying crack is heard as it destroys the faithful post._

 _As the blonde laughs and runs a hand though his spiky locks, a call of; "Uzumaki-kun!" Alerts him to the door of the dojo where his practical skills where learned and practiced. The door slides open, and a young girl with long pink hair daintily steps out, a flowing white scarf sits wrapped around her neck. And in her hands she carries an oblong parcel, the white and red tsuba of a katana rests at her side._

 _Uzumaki-kun, as he's affectionately referred to, smiles brightly at the pinkette. Taking the parcel from her hands, he unwraps it to reveal a stunning sword that rested within a blue sheath. It's tsuba was styled in thd motif of a gale of wind, which he frowns at, "I thought I said I didn't want a guard on this sword."_

 _To which the pink haired girl sighs at, "It isn't a tanto anymore, I had a hard enough time convincing you to go with a sheath. Any extra protection is a good thing Uzumaki-kun."_

 _The samurai in training unsheaths the sword , and gently runs a finger against it's silvery blade. "Are-are you sure it's made from Shisui's broken sword?" He asks, as if daring to believe that this blade was anything but a part of his late brother._

 _"Of course, it's edge is completely made from Shisui-san's tanto. You should have seen the smith's face when we told him you wanted a katana made from a busted ninjato." She says, as she watches her freind marvel at his new sword._

 _Closing his eyes, the blonde unsheaths the blade and slashes at a nonexistent enemy. A whoosh is heard, and he near topples forward. Evidently a live steel blade was much different ftom a wooden training sword. "Thanks again...for everything Nanami-san."_

 _With a huff over the honorific, the girl called Nanami motions for him to follow her inside. "I wouldn't thank me just yet, that wasn't the only present!" She smiles, as she hands him another more orthodox shaped package._

 _The blonde takes the present, and awkwardly stares down at it. "Nanami-san, I can't just-"_

 _"Don't you Nanami me! It's your birthday Uzumaki-kun, so open your present." She say, urging him to open the gift he had received. Finally, he gingerly unwraps the present to reveal a dark blue kimono and hakama. Looking down at his worn and frayed gi, he blushes. Embarrassed at how he must look when convening with his one and only freind._

 _Smiling at his bashfullness, she laughs lightly. "Well try it on, you don't want to go to dinner looking ike a ronin do you?" As he starts to pull off his clothes, thr pinkette sputters and goes red faced._

 _"Oh yeah, men aren't supposed to change infront of women. He mumbles as she shoves him outside. A short time later he returns, patting at the well made material of his new clothes. He was surprised at how comfortable and yet somehow durable the kimono felt. By the way, what's with the katana?" He asks, pointing to the ornate sword at her waste._

 _Nanami fingers the handle of the ornate blade softly, "well I figured I'd wear it. It is my sword after all, even if I can't really use it." With that the two freinds head off to celebrate._

 _A while later finds the two walking in the evening twilight, they make their way towards Nanami's home making idle chatter the whole way. "Say...Uzumaki-kun? Do-do you really have to leave?" She asks, innocently lacing her hand with his._

 _Frowning, the young samurai looks to the faint rays of starlight. "I have to avenge my brother, I've gotta clear my tarnished honor." Don't worry! I'll comeback someday, this is my place of true peace yah know?" He grins at her._

 _"I just wish I could go with you, I want to see the world. I want to help you avenge Shisui-san."_

 _Tapping her on the nose, as he's prone to doing, the blonde swordsman adjusts the sword he's still not accustomed to wearing. "Well there's no reason you could-"_

 _He's cut off as a sword thrusts straight towards his head, ducking in a fraction of a second, he draws his sword and stands defensively infront of Nanami. A laugh unsettles him, as a familiar face walks towards them. "Quite the reaction time Uzumaki-kun!" A young man says._

 _Resheathing his sword, the blonde narrows his eyes but bows respectfully. "Good evening Makoto-dono," he says. His voice the monotone degree he uses when addressing his superiors._

 _The Second Lord Of Tetsu No Kuni, Makoto Shien, greets his bow with a wave of complacent acknowledgment. A young man of maybe sixteen, he certainly stood out feom his fellow much older lords. However his swordsmanship was said to rival even the legends of old, yet his position was inherited from his late father. "Why hello Nanami-chan, my isn't it late for you to be out, with or without an escort." He says, with his_ _trademark grin reminiscent of a fox._

 _Stiffling a growl, the blonde instead stares at the ground. Makoto was implying he was her servant, but he could do or say nothing about it. A simple samurai such as himself had no right to demand anything of a warlord. With a forced smile, Nanami mumbles something about walking home. Respectfully excusing themselves the two continue walking._

 _"Take care, make sure nothing happens to her Uzumaki-kun. That's my fiance after all!" He laughs, at the retreating freinds. After some distance is achieved, the blonde balls his hand into a fist._

 _"I really don't like Makoto-san, Nanami murmers. He's really creepy, and he's always looking down on you." She says, once more taking hold of the blonde's now relaxed hand._

 _The blonde says nothing, content in glancing up towards the wide array of stars. As they reach the grand estate of the Third Lord, the two bid farewell under the watchful eye of a samurai. On the slow walk back to his much more humble abode, he stares once more at the star scattered sky. Wondering if it'd be the last he'd see of it for a while._

* * *

As Naruto dashes towards the smirking jounin, he can only hope Suigetsu would fare alright against Fu. The memory of her blade of demonic chakra makes it's way into his head, he'd just have to deal with Aoi quickly. As he draws nearer, the green haired man abruptly grabs the parasol that rests on his back.

The wanderer's eyes widen as he realizes the technique that he's about to take on at point blank, Aoi unfolds the parasol quickly, as dozens of senbon needles are sent flying towards the oncoming blonde.

Acting on impulse and habit, he unsheaths his chokuto and throws up a wind wall. But he can only curse as a thin line of wind forms where the air had met his blade, seems only a recurved blade could summon a proper wind wall. Naruto grunts as a few needles lodge themselves in his shoulders, with out any hesitation he rips them out. Glancing at the jagged momento on his chest, he'd received from Kisame. He shakes his head, he'd tanked much worse.

Aoi is visibly unphased, "right about now you're thinking that attack was nothing right? He asks, to which the swordsman gives no reply. Well the joke is on you, those senbon where coated with a paralysis balm! In just a few seconds you-"

He's cut off, as he jumps back to avoid being skewered by Naruto's chokuto. Not one for words, the blonde instead dashes straight into the missing nin. Unsheathing his bokuto as he does so, he's rewarded with a splash. As the Aoi he'd just bisected was revealed to be a clone. Another wave of senbon is sent his way, and Naruto brings his two swords up to buffer the tiny projectiles. The few that make their mark he rips out unceremoniously, pain tolerance had never been a thing to worry over for him.

"If you've fought one ninja you've fought them all, he mutters. All you cats ever do is bait and attack from a blind point, you rinse and repeat till a lucky kunai wins you the fight." He mocks, tapping his crossed blades together,

Emerging from the mist unscathed, the ex-Taki nin narrows his eyes. There was no way the rurouni could be this strong after somehow cheating death. Plus he was using chakra, that shouldn't be possible! "That idiot girl must have gone soft," he mutters under his breath.

Naruto glares at the green haired ninja with a calculating eye, this man waa supposedly a jounin, so why was he handling himself far easier than he should be?

"You're quite the swordsman, you know the both of us could benefit from working together. Plus you could be with Fu again, I'm sure you can find it in your vagrant heart to forgive her. After all she did it on my orders, so what do you say rurouni no kaze?" Aoi says, his face breaking out into a cold smile.

With no words, Naruto brings his chokuto up to kneck level. Glaring right into the ninja's eyes, he mock slits his throat. A universal gesture for; go fuck yourself.

Sighing, the green haired jounin unclips an odd cylinder from his pants. "You samurai and your pride, and here I am offering you a chance to live. Oh well, Fu-chan'll be sad at the very least. An odd hum is heard as a glowing yellow blade springs up from the cylinder. Ready to die rurouni?"

Naruto steels his nerves as he readies his two swords, looks like this fight wouldn't be as simple as he first thought...

* * *

From behind the wall of impermeable mist, a different fight was just beginning. Suigetsu growls as he shoulders his massive sword. He glares at the teal haired kunoichi that stood leaning against his late senior's sword.

"You'll pay for giving Zabuza a cowards death!" He growls towards the apathetic girl. Who fakes a yawn in mock response.

Somehow lifting the giant sword, she turns to face him. "Fine by me, I've been itching to get back at you for the crap you said back at that bunker."

The white haired boy laughs harshly, "can you blame a guy? You where the first broad I'd seen in a long while, even if you are short and flat."

Choosing not to comment on this, Fu instead glares at him. "Just how exactly did you end up working with Naruto? He wanted to murder you even more than I did." She asks, narrowing her eyes for good measure.

"Oh don't worry, we ain't friends or nothing. As soon as we're done here, the two of us are going to fight to the death. Maybe I'll let you live long enough to see me win, Suigetsu laughs. And another thing, you two break up or something? I couldn't help but notice the awkward vibe back there, course I could just be mistaking that for sexual tension."

With a roar Fu lunges at him, zanbato poised to slice him in half. The two trade blows with their respective oversized swords, the mint haired girl was far from proficient with a sword. However it was to the same degree as giving a child a kunai, the child couldn't possibly know how to effectively use it, but that did not mean somone could not be hurt.

As their blades stand locked defensively, Fu glares at the pointy toothed swordsman. "You don't know anything, she mutters. Just you wait, when I'm done with you you'll see. Naruto's different, he'll forgive me! Naruto's different..." She mutters once more.

From afar the conscious members of team seven and Tazuna watch the two teens attempt to kill each other. Sakura trades between watching the fight and rubbing at the cut on her cheek, her first real combat injury. For once she doesn't fuss over Sasuke, so engrossed in watching the fight. She can only think that maybe Mr. Wanderer wasn't as weak as she first thought.

Hatake Kakashi stares at the two teens with a calculating eye, he had no incentive to convene and he was merely observing for the sake of intelligence gathering. He had no doubt he could defeat whoever won, but it was Naruto that troubled him. Of all his mistakes, the blonde was by far one of his most regrettable. He had played no part in his sensei's son's childhood, and as a result he had gone rouge. Many times he had hoped to encounter Naruto, but their paths never crossed. His fellow jounin commented that he was a proficient and strong swordsman, who should be engaged with caution.

With a sigh, he pats Sakura's head. Hopefully he wouldn't be forced to kill the closest thing to a brother he had.

Back with Fu and Suigetsu, it was going rough for the teal girl. Suigetsu had abandoned his odachi in favor of a blade of water, which no gave him the advantage in speed and procession. "Sorry, but it looks like you'll be reconciling with blondie in the afterlife." Suigetsu mutters, as he scores a cut on her exposed stomach.

Slamming the zanbato down into the bridge, Fu begins to laugh almost hysterically. A green aura begins to surround her, unsettling Suigetsu. "Sorry, but it looks like you'll be apologizing to Zabuza in the afterlife..."

* * *

"Gah!" Naruto yells as electricity is run throughout his body. As he tries to stand up. he stumbles around, his nerves in shock mind the pun. Aoi laughs at the staggering blonde, who glares in response. Shaking off the lingering pain, Naruto dashes towards the surprised man, who quickly whips at him with his beam saber. Rolling under the tendril of lightning, Naruto slashes upwards with his bokuto. Clipping the jounin in the jaw, and subsequently sending him stumbling back.

"How the hell are you still standing, that was enough voltage to paralyze a bear" Aoi growls, as he rubs at his sore jaw.

"Flow," Naruto mutters as he rushes in once more. He was beginning to get a feel for Aoi's style, his skills as a jounin had stagnated. And he relied far too heavily on that lightning blade, his swordsmanship was nonexistent as well. If he could just neutralize that sword, he'd win no problem. However that was easier said than done.

Naruto grips his chokuto fiercely and slashes at the air, sending blades of wind chakra flying towards the green haired man. Who simply whips them out of the air, however one grazes his cheek. Leaving a nasty cut, which Aoi doesn't take too kindly to.

With a yell, the ex Taki nin goes on the offensive. Engaging Naruto in a kenjutsu battle, it was obvious who waa the superior swordsman. However it was also obvious who had the superior blade. As their swords stand locked, Aoi's lighting blade wraps around Naruto's arm like a snake. The shock, mind the pun, causes Naruto to drop his chokuto.

Aoi sends a chakra enhanced fist ramming into the blonde's stomach, which knocks the wind out of him. And subsequently knocks the blonde to the ground, a trickle of blood escapes Naruto's mouth. Not yet satisfied, the jounin stabs at the defenseless Naruto. Only his quick timing saves him from certain death. As he draws his bokuto, deflecting the blade which still manages to leave a gash on his left cheek.

Naruto thrusts his wooden sword into the older man's stomach, pushing him back. Whith not a second lost, he scoops up his chokuto and lunges at the dazed jounin. As he goes for the killing blow, Aoi wraps his malleable blade around the blonde's chokuto. Yanking it out of his grip, he draws a kunai and throws it at the now weaponless blonde.

Whishing he still had his gauntlets and shoulder guard, Naruto is forced to catch the knife with his bare hand. As he glances at his bleeding hand, Naruto knows he must end the fight soon. He dashes to retrieve his chokuto. Then stares at the now much less confident jounin.

"I think it's time we finished this, i've got some stern words to talk to with Fu." Aoi growls towards the aloof blonde.

Who laughs mockingly, "funny I was thinking the same thing." The two stare each othee down, then suddenly Naruto rolls to the side to avoid being stabbed by a water clone. Two more emerge from the mist. However Naruto makes quick work of the watery doppelgangers.

Aoi laughs, as he grips his sword with two hands. It's then that Naruto's eyes widen, as he realizes he stands in a puddle of water. Thinking quickly, he channels wind chakra to his feet, as Aoi thrusts his blade into the water.

Naruto can feel a slight tingle in his feet, but he'd saved himself from being electrocuted. The wanderer scowls, now was the time to end it. He dashes atop the water, as he nears the scowling jounin. He readies both swords in their respective sheaths. Phasing towards the now panicky man, Naruto rams the bokuto in his side. Then dashes to the side, where he slashes his leg with the chokuto. All the while Aoi slashes wildly, a few manage to clip Naruto. But he must work through the pain.

Blasting off of the water as he'd done against the poison. Naruto summons a blade of wind chakra, which he slashes right at the jounin's neck. Said jounin brings up his lighting blade to block, but not to be outdone, Naruto charges even more chakra into the blade. A cracking is heard as the wind blade begins to sink into Aoi's beam saber. Whith one final yell, Naruto's blade destroys the lightning sword. The resulting surge of chakra sends both combatants flying, Aoi receiving the worst of it as he skids through the electrified water.

Naruto grabs his twitching hand, as it spasms and jerks about. He can feel an odd resonance in his arm, as an unknown chakra enters his system. Naruto will worry about this later, for now he has to finish off Aoi. He leaps over the still dangerous puddle, and stands before the shocked jounin. Unsheathing his chokuto he advances on the cowering man, "that useless bitch! He yells unintelligibly, she couldn't even do this one thing."

The wanderer narrows his eyes, but nonetheless follows the slowly retreating man as he back peddles into the mist. "A useless good for nothing monster like her! She should be glad i dignified her with any civility whatsoever! Tiring of the man's rant, Naruto prepares to strike him down.

"She's lucky I only used her as a tool for fighting, cause that's all she's good for a monster-" A squelching sound his heard, and the man goes quiet. From within the mist Naruto makes out the figure of a person shouldering a zanbato

"That's messed up even for you Suigetsu, killing somone who's back is turned." Naruto says, as he flexes his still tingling arm.

From the mists emerges a teal haired kunoichi, Zabuza's sword rests against her shoulder. An empty look is on her face, and she says nothing. Finally she stops and stares at the shocked blonde.

"Fu..." Naruto mutters.

* * *

"I see you beat Suigetsu, Naruto says. Did you use your jinchuriki powers?" He asks, but the girl says nothing. Simply stares at him in the same lifeless manner.

Sighing Naruto sheaths his chokuto, he couldn't in good conscious fight her as she was now. It seemed Aoi's words had affected her deeply, "Fu...I might not like what you did. But I won't fight you now, return my sword and leave this place. time we meet...I'll kill you!" Naruto mutters, as he turns his back on her.

The sound of laughter unsettles him as he turns to face he again. "I hate bleeding hearts like you Naruto, it's funny really. I really liked you though... But now I see, all of you each and every last person in this bastard life of mine exist only to use me!" She yells, putting the blonde on edge.

"I can't pretend to understand the nature of your relationship with Aoi, but you're wrong. This world is a cruel one sure, but whithin it lye genuinely kind people. I don't pretend to call myself good, but never did I once think of using you to advance my own goals." Naruto says.

Fu laughs some more, then abruptly grabs a sealing scroll. From whithin she unseals a very familiar blade, which she tosses to the bewildered blonde. Not stopping there, she tosses him the scroll. Which contained his gauntlet and shoulder guard.

Narrowing his eyes, he quickly slips them on, his two now faithful blades he seals into the scroll. As he adjusts his tempered soul onto it's usual place. He felt...complete, like a part of himslef he had lost had returned. Facing Fu with more confidence in him. he fingers the sheath of his sword.

"Please Naruto...why can't we go back to how we where before wave? She pleads, as tears stream down her face. We're freinds right? Freinds forgive their freinds mistakes, right?"

Naruto shudders as memories he'd like to repress come rushing back, "you severed any friendship we might have had when you drove that dagger into my chest Fu." He mutters, o.e hand resting on his sword.

The teal haired kunoichi falls to her knees and sobs, causing a wench to form in Naruto's chest. Abruptly she wipes away her tears, and stands up. A blank emotionless face greets Naruto, much like those damnable blank nins. "I see, you might not realize it but I do. You used me...just like Aoi-nii, and just like Aoi... **I'm gonna kill you!"**

With a roar Naruto unsheaths his katana, and a huge surge of wind flies out. The gale blows away the mist, revealing Kakashi tending to his students and surprisingly Suigetsu as well. He holds his sword at the ready as Fu slowly walks towards him, "Everyone faces a reckoning Fu..."

The onlookers watch in shock, as a fourth battle is set to begin.

* * *

 ** _VIRGIL'S MUMBLINGS_**

 _Good day dear reader, been while neh? I'll spare you the excuses, now if you'd be so kind as to maybe review... Then I can roll out the next chapter with all the more furor! Anyways;_

 _DanteNaru; The Senbonzakura (Lit. Thousand Cherry Blossoms) is a technique invented on the fly by a kyuubified Naruto. It's a blade of red chakra that scatters into hundreds of tiny blades upon contact with something. Unbeknownst to Naruto, he requires the red chakra to perform it._

 **Next Time;** _Memories Of Cherry Blossoms, Only Death And Nothing More._

 _Till Then!_

 _-_ _Publius Vergilius Maro II_


	8. In The Middle Of The Journey Of Our Life

The road of life is far from linear, along the path that's more often than not littered with broken glass. You'll find a multitude of deviations and alternate paths. I do not put my faith in fate or destiny, for to be boxed into a single path is akin to suffocating with the tags of restraint on what may as well be the one true freedom we posses.

We walk the road that leads to an uncertain tomorrow, with a weary smile we trudge along our own paths, freinds and loved ones by our sides. Knowing full well that by the end, we will be alone. We create new paths with every cycle of the setting sun, and we create new life to set out on even more roads.

But what happens when you lose you're way, when the path is no longer so straightforward. And your map and compass have failed you. What do you suppose happens then?

In the middle of the journey of my life, I found myself within a dark wood where the straight way was lost. Let me telling you a story, maybe it'll strike a chord

* * *

The sound of footsteps on dry leaves rings out among a dark forest, as two travelers bicker. A teen boy with spiky blonde hair rubs the bridge of his nose in frustration. Honestly Naruto was at his wits end, they'd been walking for hours. And the path they'd followed had led into a very ominous looking forest. He could deal with a little loss of direction if not for...

"Face it fishcake, we're lost!" His companion shouts at him, oh how he'd like to make peace with whatever deity had cursed his tormented existence. A veritable lightning road of misfortune, the rurouni was beginning to contemplate premeditated murder.

The companion in question shakes his shoulders to bring him out of his musings. "We've been walking through this forest all day Naruto, and still no end in sight! I don't even think this is Hi No Kuni anymore!" The teal haired girl says dramatically.

With a sigh, Naruto closes his eyes and once more tries to recover his bearings. But alas cardinal direction is all but obsolete within the vast labyrinth of trees that is unincorporated Hi No Kuni. Fun fact, more often then you'd think, shinobi use major roads and trails. It's easier and much less obnoxious.

"Bah, let's just camp for the night. Walking anymore seems pointless at this point," he grumbles. Some time later finds the two in comfortable silence, as usual Naruto sits cleaning his sword. While Fu plays around with the wanderer's flute. Let it be known that the paragraph above is rife with innuendos on purpose. They sit around a fire in some obscure clearing, trying to ignore their pangs of hunger.

An ominous howl in the far off distance startles the pair. "D-did you hear that?" Fu asks, as she peers out into the shadowy brush. Another howl pierces the relative silence that is land untouched by human hands. Followed by a few more in quick succession, the mint haired kunoichi sits on edge, her hand clutching a kunai.

"It's probably just some wild dogs, they won't bother us so long as we've got fire. Even if they do I wouldn't be too worried." Naruto assures, as he leans on his sword. Animals might give civillians something to worry about, but he'd far past the point where common animals could give him trouble. Except maybe mosquitos, wind walling mosquitos was always a troublesome affair.

With that Fu seemed to be put at ease. Yet later we find Naruto brooding as Fu dozes on his side, he wasn't too worried. A wanderer is not always lost, for he has no map to follow. In this way, wherever and whatever he intends to do is his map. As he opens his eyes, he spots a pair of eyes watching him from the shadows. Unphased, he looks it right in the eye. Trying to convey the idea that he was no easy prey.

From the cover of shadow emerges a dull grey wolf, its amber eyes locked in gaze with the wanderer. Gently standing up, so as to not wake his companion, he approaches the animal. "You should leave girl, there's nothing here of interest." He mutters to the animal, who he's fairly sure is both female and somewhat intelligent.

In a second it's curious gaze disappears, snarling, it bares it's fangs at the boy. Reaching for his sword, he lunges at the animal in attempt to scare it off. However to his surprise, it jumps back then proceeds to slash at his outstretched arm. Naruto winces as a jagged slash id drawn on his sword arm. Angered, he draws his sword to end the animal swiftly.

As he raises his blade to strike the she wolf down, it's piercing yellow eyes seem to stare right into his ravaged and torn soul. He stares stunned into the animals eyes, unmoving and numb.

 _The image of a blade over his head, a scream. The feeling of snow at his back._

 _A warm sensation on his chest. That horribly soft voice murmuring;_

 _"Uzu...Maki...Kun?"_

Naruto screams in anguish, as he tears at his spiky hair. He drops to his knees and heaves, feeling as though he could vomit his very heart. While the she wolf howls an ominous howl, it's the sound of a hunter who's found it's prey. The howling awakens Fu who quickly takes in the howling wolf, and Naruto's freak out. "Fishcake what the hell are you-" She's cut off as the wolf lunges towards her, as she rolls away.

Cursing she readies a kunai, but as she's ready to let it fly. The wolf's gaze catches her eye, just like Naruto, she's hypnotized by it's piercing yellow eyes. A memory of long ago is suddenly called upon at random.

 _A much younger Fu sniffles as she walks home, cradling the remains of the gift she'd tried to give to the boy she nursed a schoolgirl crush on._

 _As she walks, many a civilian jeer and laugh. Causing the young girl to break into a run, as she runs she trips over an indiscriminate object in the road. Scuffing her knee, and causing her to tear up even more._

 _So she limps with blood trickling from her knee, amidst the taunts and jeers of many._

Without reason to be found, a few tears slide down the teal haired girl's blank face. As the she wolf slashes at her calves. By this point Naruto shakily stands up, averting his glaze from the she wolf. He walks towards his unresponsive companion. "Fu snap out of it," he yells as he shakes her. It seems to work as she dazedly murmers something inaudible.

From the brush, more gleaming eyes appear. Taking a deep breath, Naruto calms himself. Then proceeds to grab Fu, "run for it!" He shouts, as the she wolf leads the charging pack.

* * *

For several hours the two run through the dark and dense forest. the wolves never too far behind. Every time it seemed they'd escaped, the exited howls of their pursuers lead to more running. This maddening game of cat and mouse went on for what seemed an eternity.

An eternity later finds the two exhausted wanders leaning against the trunk of a tree. Slashes and claw marks riddle their clothes and selves, from the times they'd tried to 's top in particular is nearly completely torn. Modesty and embarrassment are null and void when your life hangs on a wire.

"We're gonna die, aren't we Naruto?" She asks the wanderer, as he runs both hands through his sweaty hair. Abruptly he stares at her, as the words sink in. He punches the trunk of the tree savagely.

"No-no-no! He yells as he ruthlessly slams his aching fist into the tree. Not like this, I won't be hunted like a dog...again. I won't be killed like this! **I will not die dishonored!"** He roars, as the howling draws nearer.

The teal haired girl looks on solemnly, they we're gonna die. It was evident in the blonde's quivering voice. A few stray tears fall from her face, as she comes to terms with her impending demise. "H-hey Naruto c-can you do something for me?" She stammers out.

Stopping his mad assualt on the tree, he turns to her. Oddly looking around, the mint haired girl whispers something into his ear. To which the rurouni sputters, he stands up suddenly. looking off into the distance. "D-do you hear that?" He asks, refusing to turn towards his companion.

The howls of the wolves are now but some meters away, yet Naruto continues to stare into the distance. He's positive he can see a dim glow of light. He runs off into the ever darkening wood, with Fu in pursuit. "Wait up fishcake, do you wanna die a virgin or what?"

As they run, the light brightens. It becomes aware that what they run towards does indeed exist, but if what they find is useless to them, than they will surely die. The closer they come to the light, the brighter it gets. And as they near, the lonesome strill of a stringed instrument resounds throughout the forest.

Finally they come into a clearing, a fire burns brightly a stark contrast to the maddeningly dim forest. A lanky man of indiscriminate age sits slowly strumming an odd instrument. His wavy white hair covers his eyes from veiw. He wears a stuffy white button up shirt over which lays a black vest. His black cuffed pants are obscured by a ridiculous amount of belts. And a red and black scarf is wrapped securely around his neck.

The odd person waves to them haphazardly, then returns to playing his lonesome sliding melody. The two wanderers point and shout frankly towards the forest. "You guy there! Help us there's wolves coming, and we can't fight them!" Fu yells towards the stranger.

"I don't think I'd be any help really, I'm not a fighter. I'm more of a storyteller," he says never once pausing from his playing.

Naruto growls, his patience long since tried. "Those wolves will kill you just as surely as they'll kill us you know." He says.

Abruptly changing the tone and melody of his playing, he turns to the blonde wanderer. "The wolves won't bother me, for I have no regrets."

The aforementioned wolves explode into the clearing, snarling and bristling with the savage fury only a feral animal could convey. Steeling his nerves, Naruto fingers the sheath of his sword. If he was going to die, then he'd die on his terms. His teal haired companion uneasily begins flashing through handsigns. As the two rush into the mess of wolves, the stranger once again changes his playing. "I guess the least I could do is play you a nice eulogy," he mutters.

His fingers slide along the fretboard of his instrument at an impressively fast pace, and the rhythm created by his strumming resonates throughout the clearing. As the two wanderers engage the wolves that had hunted them like rabbits, the stranger begins to sing.

 _There is... a house in New Orleans_

 _They call the Rising Sun..._

 _It's been the ruin, of many a poor boy_

 _And God I know Im one..._

Much to the surprise of the two wanderers, their attacks land on their furry opponents. Choosing not to think too hard about it, they wreck their savage vengeance on the wolves. The pack scatters, as Naruto fells the she wolf. "Well look at that, you didn't need me at all." The stranger says as he strums his instrument one last time.

Slamming his sword down into the ground, Naruto takes a drink from his bamboo flask. "So...who are you, and I don't suppose you know the way to wave?"

The stranger thinks for a moment before replying, "who am I? Well...I've got a lot names, but I'm just a wanderer really. Yes sir, nothing but a wandering storyteller. People who know call me Virgil, and as for wave?" He leaves the second question hanging, as if daring them to press him

"Vere-jill? Fu stammers, what kind of a name is that?"

Virgil gives her an odd look before returning to playing his instrument, "you know it's no coincidence you two ran into me. Somone really wants you alive to have sent me to help you." He says, in between riffs.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto reholsters his sword. "Just who exactly sent you, and what do you mean help us?" He asks his fellow wanderer.

"A violent midget, a very violent midget sent me to lead you out of this place. He says, gesturing to the dark wood. You might not have noticed, but you aren't in the element nations anymore." He says to them.

"Wait...then where are we?" Asks Fu, who was still trying to pronounce his name correctly.

Abruptly stopping his playing, the one called Virgil sets his instrument to the side. "You're in a place everyone visits at least once in their lives, a place devoid of linear design. I guess you could call it, the unknown?

"So do you know the way to wave or not?" The blonde rurouni asks, finally getting a taste of his own medicine as far as half answers and aloofness went. Virgil nods his head gesturing for them to stand up, but abruptly goes red in the face.

"W-what the, ch-children read this you know!" He stammers, gesturing to the teal haired girl's current state of dress. Before tossing her his black vest, which she promtly refuses.

"Fishcake give me you're kimono scarf thing, I don't trust this guy. I mean seriously, what kind of a name is Vire-jell?"

With a sigh, Naruto removes his ravaged kimono and hands it to her. He himself slipping on the surprisingly silky black vest. Whith that they hesitantly follow the man who'd supposedly been sent to help them. Their steps accented by his music.

* * *

A short time later, Virgil abruptly stops. He turns to Naruto, "I know the way to wave that I do. However I also know the way to the person you feel you let down, the pink haired one... She waits for you in Paradiso." He says.

Instantly Naruto's eyes widen, "how the hell do you know...anything." He mutters. A shaky hand once more finding it's way to his sword's sheath.

"It's you're choice rurouni, I can take you to wave or I can take you to Nanami, but not both." He says, muttering the latter half.

The blonde runs a hand through his hair, "take-take me to...Nanami." He mutters, pleads really.

"Wait Naruto who's that, where are we going?" Fu asks, sufficiently confused.

With a sigh, Virgil lazily plucks a string. "The road to get there leads through hell, you absolutely sure you want to go?" He asks, but the wanderer's steely look is all the confirmation he needs. The white haired man strums a broken note on his instrument, and the ground begins to shake violently. Huge steel doors emerge from the shaking earth. That open suddenly revealing a lake of pure fire.

The two companions look on in shocks, however Virgil just stares, the novelty where's off after a while. "I literally meant going through Hell you know, still not too late to head to wave." But the blonde steps forward unphased.

Naruto turns to Fu, who's less than excited. "I won't ask you to come with me, that'd be much too great a favor."

The teal haired girl scowls, "There you go deciding things by yourself again. I've heard Hell is lovely this time of year." She says, pumping her fist for good measure. With that the two step towards thr burning doors. As Virgil looks off into the dark wood, a pair of gleaming eyes meet his own amber ones.

 _A younger Virgil sits beside a petite girl with light blonde hair done up in twin tails. "What do you see in him Beatrice? What does he have that I don't?"_

 _The girl plays her odd instrument reminiscent of a horizontal harp, "the fact that you can't answer you're own question is answer enough Virgilius."_

 _"I swear, that even if it takes me eternity I'll figure out why you chose him." He mutters, slinging his instrument over his shoulders and walking off._

As he steps though the doors to join his charges, the wandering storyteller plays a lonesome melody. "How long is eternity, Beatrice?"

* * *

What happens next is questionable, or even if any of this actually happened at all. The road of life isn't very easy to map after all. Those who walk the endless road, the wanderers. They are the one's who know all yet nothing. Who've travelled far. yet have seen little.

I'm just a storyteller, I cannot swing a sword or spear. But in my trade lays the the design of such intertwining madness the likes of which the common man knows not.

In this way, can it not be said that we are all wanderers. Simply searching for the road that leads to purpose. How long is eternity dear reader, and where will you find yourself at it's never end.

I'm just a storyteller, I cannot answer those questions. For I am not so arrogant as to believe I know anything. I know that I know nothing, I'm just a wanderer...

 **Happy Halloween**

* * *

 _VIRGIL'S MUMBLINGS_

 _Expecting something neh? Well you see I was all revved and ready for a gig tonight, then the client phones up saying he quote; don't need no guitarist. So my jolly good freinds, sir bass and miss keyboard. Merrily skip off to a costume party, the hell kinda music can you play with that? Damn Dj's taken mer'jobs as South Park'd say. Anyways I hope you liked this little bonus, which is not in anyway ( far as you know) cannon to anything. Leave me a merry little comment for teasing you with an update neh?_

 _*Yes, it's a guitar. The Naruto world lacks such luxuries, so out right calling it a guitar would clash with the world building._

 _*The folk song is House Of The Rising Sun, by various artists._

 _*The Virgil in this Piece and the one in these afterwords are not one and the same, I have class I don't self insert._

 _Til Next Time_

 _-Publius Vergilius Maro II_


	9. Memories Of Cherry Blossoms IV

08\. _Memories Of Cherry Blossoms, Only Death And Nothing More_

* * *

 ** _Memories Of Cherry Blossoms 4._**

 _Powdery white snow gently falls as two children make their way down a path devoid of synthetic light. A silvery white moon hangs in the sky providing just enough light for one to make out the spiky blonde locks of Uzumaki Naruto. The hilt of a sword far too large for him juts out from his side, and his whiskered cheeks are tinged with pink from the chill. His scarf is of course wrapped around his companion's neck, the long pink hair of Sakamoto Nanami contrasts quite nicely with the pure whir scarf.  
Abruptly the pinkette stops, in turn worrying the would be samurai. As what they where doing amounted to small scale treason, "Nanami-san?" He asks, somewhat timidly. _

_With a smile, the Third Lord's daughter entwines her cold hand with his equally chilly appendage. "It's nothing Uzumaki-kun, I'm just excited over all the new things I'll get to see travelling with you." She says, her smile as infectious as her cheer. With that the two race down the shadowy path, the frigid weather and ominous setting bothering them not one bit._

 _Sometime later a figure walks down the same path, his dark red hair quite the interesting sight framed by the falling snow. Stopping to examine something in the snow, he fingers the sheath of his sword. A fox like grin stretches ear to ear on his pale face. "You aren't leaving just yet Uzumaki-kun." He laughs._

* * *

A single tear slowly slides down the whiskered face of one Uzumaki Naruto, he quickly wipes it away. But lingers in staring at the hand that had wiped said tear away, why was he crying? Scowling, the rurouni faces his newest opponent. "Everyone faces a reckoning Fu, it just so happens your's has come." He growls out, placing a hand on his sword.

With a laugh, the mint haired kunoichi deftly lifts the sword that had belonged to the late demon of the mist. "You're full of shit fishcake," she mocks. Her laugh is caught dead in her throat, as Naruto phases out of sight, so quick is his dash. A sharp _ring_ is heard as Naruto's sword collides with the zanbato. The two companions turned enemies glare at each other while their swords stand locked. However Fu's sword has much more force behind it, and with a yell, she pushes Naruto away.

Not to be outdone, the rurouni dashes forward. Right into the oncoming slab of decapitating metal that is the kubikiribōchō, but agilely dashing to the left. Naruto draws his sword once more, letting fly a blade of wind chakra that clips the mint haired girl. Considerably weighed down by the over sized sword, she runs a finger along the serrated wound on her cheek. "You aren't holding back this time, huh Naruto?" She whispers, a blank look on her face.

Naruto takes a long hard look at the reflection of his eyes in the polished metal of his sword's blade, "I haven't known you all too long when compared to the grand scheme of things. He begins, but in the time I have... I've fought and bled beside you, and maybe it's not fair. How I kept you relatively in the dark, then went and basically poured my heart out to Sakura-san." Fu in turn has nothing to say to this, content in staring at the dull gray of the bridge.

"But the fact is, I trusted you. And it's exactly because I trusted and respected you as a friend, that I refuse to pull my punches." At this Fu laughs once more, hefting the over sized sword up with obvious difficulty.

Then abruptly, she slams the blade down into the bridge. The zanbato now sits between the two combatants, "that's all I needed to hear. She says softly, maybe if you spouted out some nonsense about not killing me because I'm a girl I'd have some hope left." A couple tears decide to flow down the mint haired girl's face here.

"The goofy drunk samurai who beat me up after I tried to mug him is gone, I killed him. All that's left is some cookie cutter tragic hero. She spat, and Naruto in turn scowls. I thought you were different Naruto, special even! I thought I'd finally found someone who could understand me, I thought I'd finally found a friend...

" **Shut Up Nanami!"** He yells, furiously pawing at his hair. Abruptly, the rurouni drops to his knees and begins to dry heave.

From the sidelines, Sakura, who had been anxiously watching. Suddenly gasps, "N-Nanami?" She whispers, this is not lost on her sensei. Fu gingerly walks towards the blonde, who is now softly sobbing.

Kneeling down beside him, she gently runs a hand through his spiky locks. "Look at you Naruto, look at how broken you are. You're just like me Naruto... A broken blade needs to be retired, why don't you just give up? We can travel again, to wherever the next life leads."

Quickly Fu springs back, as Naruto's sword passes through the space where her head was seconds before. "Broken sword, broken spirit." He growls, as he shakily props himself up with the sheath of his sword. The mint haired girl retrieves her sword, as Naruto assumes a battojutsu stance.

The kunoichi has no time to utter any sort of reply before Naruto is upon her. Instantly phasing from sight, Fu desperately tries to pinpoint his oncoming attack. Her quick reaction time saves her, as she instinctively arches backwards. Enough to avoid being stabbed from behind, she rolls away to avoid being skewered by the blonde on the ground. Growling, she unleashes a volley of kunai. Which Naruto In turn bats away with his shoulder guard, not yet satisfied. Fu begins to run through a series of hand signs while simultaneously sprinting towards the rurouni. Naruto's eyes widen, " **Choryon!"** He yells, as he summons his ever useful wind wall in order to block the powdery white substance that was sure to come.

Fu's smirk conveys her cunning, as she finishes her sequence of hand signs and retrieves the zanbato. When Naruto readies himself to defend, he's shocked to find his feet and subsequently his sword arm are rooted to the ground by silk. Gritting his teeth, the blonde takes the brunt of a full powered strike from kubikiribōchō. Resulting in his careening backwards, but to Fu's obvious delight he simply rights himself once more. "You forget I know your ace Naruto, that Flow shield must be good and depleted now eh?"

The rurouni mulls over his options, Fu's arsenal was much more broad than his. Furthermore it was well suited for both all out offensive and supplementary tactics, so he'd simply have to force her onto his playing field. Close quarter combat primarily kenjutsu, here is where he'd win. Sheathing his sword, he dashes towards the possibly deranged girl. Who meets him with equal fervor. As Naruto draws his sword, he capitalizes on Fu's rookie mistake. The teal haired girl raises the zanbato to block, and as she does so, she's left exposed. In a fraction of a second, Naruto wrenches the sheath from his belt, driving it into the girl's exposed midriff. Sending her skidding backwards, not quite done. Naruto thrusts his blade forward, forcing Fu to bring her poached sword down to block. _**"Ton!"**_ Naruto yells, as his sword pierces the blade of the late Zabuza Momochi.

Fu, still disoriented from his first attack. Is left helpless as Naruto dashes behind her, " **Hasag!** Is Naruto's command, as he thrusts once more, this time succeeding in chipping off a piece of the sword's edge. Subsequently slicing Fu's calve, the teal haired girl stumbles back, reeling. **Hasagi!"** The blonde yells, as he draws his sword. A gale of wind chakra, not unlike a miniature tornado, is sent flying towards the mint haired kunoichi. So quick is this progression, that Fu has only time enough time to widen her eyes before she's caught in the moon wind.

As Naruto prepares to blink up and finish it, Fu's cries of pain make him hesitate. Fu had seen Naruto execute the attack a couple times during their travels, but now she experienced it first hand. Helplessly suspended in the air, she can only cry out as blades of wind slice up her being. The technique lasts but a brief few seconds, and she falls limply to the floor. Naruto breathes deeply, as he stares at the blade in his hands. It'd been many a moon since he had gone through all three steps of the _Suchiro Arashi._ Abruptly grabbing his bamboo flask, he gulps down the little sake to be found within. Then spits it out onto his sword's blade, effectively 'blessing' it. Steeling his nerves, he prepares to end another tragic chapter in his life.

A shrill laugh rings out throughout the bridge, as Fu emerges from the remaining mist. Where before she struggled to lift Zabuza's sword, she effortlessly shoulders it. Cuts and scrapes riddle her clothes and body, but if they bother her is not clear. A lime green chakra surrounds her figure, and her irises have turned gold. Perhaps the most dramatic change is the ethereal tail of green chakra that juts out from behind her. Her almost maniacal grin is focused squarely on the blonde, "round two starts now fishcake," she growls.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto readies his blade. Here was a new enemy, here was a jinchuriki.

* * *

 _Uzumaki Naruto stares at the figure who blocks his path, he spares a glance to where Nanami lies hidden. Then, with a tense hand on his sword, he bows. "G-Good evening Makoto-Dono, what brings you here of all places?"_

 _The Second Lord Of Tetsu No Kuni smiles his wily smile, "I could very well ask you the same thing Uzumaki-kun. This path leads out of the three fangs, why If I didn't know better I'd think you where leaving Tetsu." He says, his silky voice giving off the air of lighthearted jesting._

 _"I'm a rurouni, I can leave any time I wish. Lord Mifune knows this, I've got demons that I've yet to slay." Naruto murmurs, reflexively adjusting the scarf wrapped around his neck." This was true, he was free to come and go as he pleased. His companion, however, complicated things._

 _Never once dropping his fox like grin, Makoto scratches the back of his head. "Well what about Nanami-chan? Surely you'll break her heart by running off to play ronin."_

 _Naruto grits his teeth, "Nanami-san was the first to know of my plans. Besides, with luck I'll be back someday. He prayed to any god that would listen that Makoto would insult him a bit, maybe chop off his topknot, then be off on his way._

 _"Well I wish you luck on your journey Uzumaki-kun, but before you go I'd like to give you something... Makoto abruptly unsheathes his sword, I think you third class trash call it...an ass whooping?"_

 _With a roar, Naruto draws his own sword. "You've been walking all over me from the first time we met,_ Makoto- **saaan** _. So please let me return the favor," he says._ _As the snow falls and Nanami tensely watches, two swordsman of opposite spectrums prepare to settle an unwritten score._

* * *

The leaden clouds gently shower both combatants and onlookers alike on the bridge turned battlefield, Haruno Sakura tensely watches the two combatants stare each other down. All thoughts of Sasuke-kun are relegated to after thoughts, as the mysteries surrounding Mr. Wanderer deepen tenfold. She's spared her many questions by Tazuna, who's now equally as curious. "So...just who are those two, and who should we be placing our bets on?" The older man says, ambiguously if not expressively directed at Kakashi.

The silver haired jounin narrows his visable eye, "from what I can garner the kunoichi is named Fu. The swordsman is an infamous ronin named; Uzumaki Naruto. And it'd be in our best interests if he won." The man says, for once restraining himself from reading his questionable novels.

"Spiraling Maelstrom huh? Tazuna begins, he seems strong. He an ally of yours?"

"Uzumaki Naruto is one of the worst criminals to ever come from Hi No Kuni, if not Konoha." Kakashi says, dryly. This statement makes Sakura visibly stiffen, an action that once more does not go unnoticed by Kakashi.

Tazuna gulps down some more sake, his understanding of the ninja world led even more askew. "And we want him to win? The girl doesn't look like she has her life together all too much, but she did kill that Zabuza guy."

"The girl and the other nuke-nin were probably hired by Gato to kill Zabuza, and us if it came to it. I'm not all too sure as to why the two are at odds, perhaps he was contracted alongside them and they double crossed him. But that's unlikely, still I'd really rather Uzumaki win. He's a threat, but not one I couldn't handle. The way things are progressing, even I'd be hard pressed to stop the girl."

This detail causes to Tazuna to choke on his sake, and further terrifies the already badly shaken up Sakura. Kakashi for his part, stares intently at the two standoffish combatants. "Minato-sensei, what would you think of what your son has become?"

* * *

A guttural growl of incomprehensible disgust mutters; "Makoto..." Why was he thinking of the Second Lord now of all times, why did he even remember the The Second Lord? Shaking his head, the droplets of water that fly off restore his precious mental stability. Returning to the task at hand, he sheaths his sword. There was one of the more noticeable flaws of his nameless sword style, the reliance on the blade being in its sheath. Nonetheless, he readies his nerves for the battle to come.

He's no more prepared than a newborn lamb, Fu rockets forward with speed she did not posses before. It's now Naruto's turn to be caught off guard, as he's pummeled by her ridiculously fast blows. As she tosses him back, Fu picks up the kubikiribōchō. Leaping upwards, sword and all. She brings down the full might of the executioner's cutting knife on the rurouni. Naruto screams out, as any Flow he might have built up immediately dissipates to spare him as much damage as possible.

Naruto finds himself sprawled out on the ground, a trickle of blood escapes from his mouth. Possibly a sign of internal damage, but the more worrying wound is the long jagged gash that extends across the blonde's chest. It glows a sickly green, and the cut burns like someone rubbed it with napalm. As he sputters on the ground waiting for his healing agent to dull the pain, Fu stands above him. With the green chakra active, and shouldering the zanbato, she certainly looks imposing. "Poor Naruto, your life's been one tragedy after another hasn't it? Do you think Shisui would want you to suffer like this, do you think he knows peace knowing you know nothing but pain? I know what It's like Naruto, why do you fight the person who can empathize with you?"

"Don't pretend to take the moral high ground with me Fu, my hands where stained with blood when you where first learning to grip a kunai. And don't you dare pretend to know anything about Shisui, how do you even know about Shisui?"

"His journal, I read it..." She murmurs, a measure of guilt in her voice.

A tingling in his sword arm dulls the pain but a bit, with a roar he thrusts upwards awkwardly. Though Fu blocks it, the mint haired girl cries out in pain. Naruto is shocked to see arcs of lightning coat his sword. Sparing but a passive glance, he presses his new found foothold. With a yell both combatants engage in a furious trade of kenjutsu. Though Fu overpowers and out speeds him in her current state, Naruto's lightning coated blade assures their trades break even.

The two stare each other down once more, Naruto pants heavily. Nicks and cuts litter his body, and his chakra is feeling noticeably depleted. He grabs his still tingling arm, though it no longer jerks about erratically. Whatever the lightning is, it's eating up chakra, and it's doing it fast. Finally his hand ceases to tingle, and the lightning ceases to flow. Unfortunately Fu gives him no chance to recover, as she rushes for him with the zanbato held out. Effectively close lining him, she slams the side of the blade into his exposed stomach. Naruto reels back, as more blood flies from his mouth. Not yet satisfied the mint haired demon container slams the handle of the sword into his back, knocking him down.

Naruto winces from the pain, as Fu gets a mad look in her eye, she slams the half moon inlaid design onto Naruto's throat savagely. Then proceeds to straddle him, applying pressure onto the blade. Effectively slitting his throat and choking him at the same time. Naruto gags and sputters, thrashing about wildly. All the while Fu looks him in the eyes, a maddeningly delightful gleam. Naruto winces as he uses his hands to push the blade back, slicing them open in the process. "W-What do y-you hope to gain through killing me F-Fu?" He stutters out, his voice somewhat hoarse.

"I don't gain anything Naruto, by killing you... My only true friend, I'll be killing off my humanity. Then I'll really be a demon, I'll show them! I'll show them all a true demon! I'll release the Nanabi onto those Taki bastards that tormented me for so long, then I'll join you in hell...

 _"Stay away from that boy..."_

 _"Hey, isn't that the child who..."_

 _"You! Get away from here, you don't belong here!"_

 _"_ Which weighs more Fu, your blade or your past?" Naruto coughs out, now he's certain there is internal damage. Fu frowns at this, withdrawing a kunai. She plunges it into Naruto's arm. Sweat begins to run down his face, as he concentrates on not crying out. The teal haired girl will have none of this, as she yanks the knife out, before savagely plunging it back in. Again and again, until Naruto's yells ring out throughout the bridge. The onlookers watch in horror, Tazuna begins to feel sick. And Kakashi covers Sakura's eyes, who by now is softly sobbing. Never before having witnessed such brutal combat.

Finally she tosses the kunai aside, she smiles at him cheerfully. To which Naruto scowls back, before he can mutter any curses. Fu awkwardly smashes her lips to his. This goes about as well as you'd expect, with Naruto thrashing about and shaking his head. Straining himself, he kicks her back, and rolls away.

Righting himself, Naruto stares at the teal haired girl who not too long ago got drunk off his stolen sake. "You taste like sake and blood Naruto," she mumbles whilst running a thumb across her lips. Blood streams from his hands, his throat is lacerated, and a horrendous stab wound punctures his arm. Shakily he readies his sword, "Makoto..." He murmers

* * *

 _The sound of swords clashing rings out throughout the frozen wood, two samurai duel with no clear purpose or ideal. This was no fight to defend life, this was a fight to defend pride. Naruto dashes through Makoto,_ _succeeding in clipping him in the side. The two then jump back to disengage, Naruto considerably more winded . "How's that Makot- **saan,** ashamed of a nobody like me drawing blood on you?" _

_With a laugh, the Second Lord flexes his sword arm. "I must admit you are more skilled than I'd first imagined **, but between you and me lies a world of difference."**_

 _Naruto scowls at this, "not all of us can be handed secret scrolls and learn legendary styles Makoto- **saan.** The style I wield is a style all my own, forged through blood sweat and hope."_

 _Makoto harshly laughs at this, "you don't fool me Uzumaki-kun. I can see how you bastardize Enishi and Mifune's techniques." But very well then, let me show you a legendary sword style. Let me show you the difference, in our blood, and skill."_

 _The red haired boy unsheathes a wakizashi that hung from the side of his haori, assuming a stance Naruto had never seen before, he disappears. Rapidly and without warning, two strikes are dealt to his arm and leg. Naruto tumbles to the ground, as his appendages feel numb. Above him Makoto reappears, a ghostly blue flame envelops his two blades._

 _Abruptly it dissipates, and Makoto places the sheathed tip of his katana to his back. "Beg for mercy, he says as he slams the sheathed sword into his back. BEG FOR MERCY, he says once more slamming the sheath into Naruto. **Beg For Mercy You Dog!"** Makoto yells, as he unsheathes his sword. _

_Throughout this, Naruto silently glares at the red haired boy. Makoto slices of his topknot, "you won't be needing that anymore ronin scum." He mutters. But it's when he holds his sword above Naruto, that the blonde begins to worry. Would, would Makoto actually kill him?_

 _With a yell of; "die Uzumaki-kun!" Makoto brings the sword down upon the blonde, who wrenches his eyes shut. A horrible squelching sound is heard, and as Naruto opens his eyes he's greeted by the sight of Makoto staring at his blood covered sword. Suddenly the red haired boy screams, tripping and slowly backing up._

 _Naruto feels a warm liquid on his chest, is...is this his blood? It's then that he feels a weight on top of him. He notices a sliver of pink in the snow...pink...pink...pink The horribly low voice is what finally gets him to reason, "Uzu...maki...kun?"_

 _No..._

 _No..._

 _This..._

 _No..._

 _ **"NANAMI-SAAAAAAN!"**_

* * *

Naruto falls to his knees once more, twice now Fu had succeeded in breaking his spirit. He spares a weak glance at his katana, but then returns to staring at the ground. As if sensing this, Fu steps towards him. "Have you finally given up Naruto?" She asks, some degree of sense having returned to her. To which Naruto only looks up briefly. He brings himself to his feet, but continues to blankly stare at the ground.

Fu stops, and stares at the zanbato she wields. "Goodbye Naruto..." She whispers, as a green aura begins to collect on the blade. Naruto knows whats coming, but he does nothing. Simply stares at the ground, outside of the haze of battle he's become a where of the cold rain that steadily falls. With a yell, Fu slashes, and a crescent arc of green chakra flies towards the broken blonde. Tears stream down his face, and he smiles.

 _"Any extra protection is a good thing Uzumaki-kun"_

 _"Well You're my friend, right?"_

 _"Here, you looked cold."_

No, it was not yet time to die, Dying was a luxury he could not afford, far too much left undone. Makoto would pay, he'd pay with his life. He'd clear his name, and find true peace. And, he'd start by saving Fu. With a roar he dashes towards the oncoming wave of death. Time seems to slow to a mere trickle as Naruto rushes forward, he has no plan and no contingency. Either he died here or he didn't, but that's just how he liked it. The red aura that clings to his sword goes unnoticed

Just as the wave is about to cleave him in half, he unsheathes his sword and dashes through it. An explosion rocks the bridge as Naruto continues forward, right into the wide eyed kunoichi. Fu tries to block, but Naruto presses forward. Cracks begin to appear in thekubikiribōchō, until finally with one final yell, Naruto shatters the legendary blade. Fu is sent flying backwards, and as Naruto's mad dash comes to a halt. He jerks back, as more of his precious blood is spilled.

He drags himself over to where Fu lies kneeling, the malevolent chakra having dispersed. "Finish it, she mutters. Naruto says nothing, simply stares at the figure of the person that had caused him so much anguish. **I TOLD YOU TO FINISH IT!"** She yells, tears now streaming down her face.

"As you wish," Naruto mutters lifting his sword up. Before simply slamming the blade down besides the broken girl, Naruto then falls to his knees as well, wrapping her in a hug.

Fu pushes him and thrashes about, "get off me Naruto. She weakly murmurs, but Naruto doesn't budge an inch. "What am I Naruto? Just what am I to you?" She asks, ceasing to struggle in his arms.

"Well, you're my friend...right?"

At this Fu begins to sob uncontrollably, and as Naruto continues to hold her. He looks up to the leaden sky, from which some snowflakes gently fall. A few tears fall from his eyes once more. The wound in his heart had reopened, but now it could finally heal.

* * *

 _VIRGIL'S MUMBLINGS_

 _Rejoice, the holidays are upon us. So here's an early gift from me to all of you. It's been a month since I updated neh? If you feel you're up to reviewing, please do! Every insignificant little comment gives me more energy to beat back writer's block and lethargy. On a closing note, I hope you're nice and warm wherever you are dear reader._

 **Next Time;** The Final Memory, No More Running

 _Till Then!_

 _-_ **Publius Vergilius Maro II**


	10. Solid State Survivor I

09\. _Solid State Survivor, The Final Memory_

The sound of ragged breathing echoes throughout, the desolate landscape of the frosty wastes of Iron Country. One Uzumaki Naruto desperately runs along the snow scattered crags, the two swords he shoulders the only physical thing weighing him down. His clothes are marred with countless cuts from when he had tried to stop and reason with them. He had little idea just how long he'd been running, all he knew was that he had to run, run far away from the reality of what had happened.

Finally his legs give out, and he collapses onto his knees. Behind him the bobbing glow of lanterns ominously approach his exhausted figure, the padding of sandals against snow deftly cut through the silence of night. As Naruto vainly attempts to catch his breath. A shout rings out, and the whistle of a blade of chakra pierces the blackness. It flies past the near catatonic blonde unnoticed.

The lights are no longer specks in the distance, as the clearing is bathed in light like an oasis in the desert of monochrome black. The sound of several swords sliding free from their sheathes finally bring Naruto back to half reason. He needs not turn to face them, for he was already familiar with his pursuers. A guttural growl of, "you _bastard,"_ is heard behind him.

Shakily, Naruto rights himself, slowly turning to face his pursuers. "You bastard, Uzumaki! How...how could you murder Lord Enishi's daughter?" Says one of the samurai, his voice heavy with disgust. Naruto would make no attempt to convince him otherwise, they were second territory bushi, what reason had they to believe him over their lord.

"You're making a mistake, he says softly as they advance on him. Please...for everything whole and just...please believe me when I say that you're making a mistake." Naruto murmurs, as he slowly begins to back up. A morbid part of him questioning if it was not better to die, his sanity questionable at best.

"The only mistake we ever made was treating you like one of our own, a shinobi cat like you. Just how long have you been planning this you honor less cur, if you've any shred of honor left you'll die quietly." His hands balled tight enough to draw blood, Naruto lets out and agonizing yell, before dashing away from the samurai. His mind addled, and running more on instinct than reason, Naruto leaps off of the jagged cliff that had been concealed by the ever present snow.

His pursuers curse as they vainly attempt to peer into the darkness Naruto had fallen to, "what shall we do now Inuchiyo?" One asks the grizzled samurai who had so casually batted away Naruto's pleas of innocence.

"If the fall didn't kill him the water did, no one is surviving a swim in a glacial run off stream. Let us return and recount the somber news, he died a cowards death anyways." The samurai in question responds, to which his two peers agree. As they turn to leave, Inuchiyo takes one last look at the inky black valley, his conscious was clean.

* * *

Far and away from the haze of battle, Naruto noticed a few details. His breathing was quite shallow, nay every breath he drew pained his chest in a most irritating manner. As beautiful as the snow may be, already his arms where going numb from the cold. "F-Fu, can you stand?" He manages to say, his voice still a bit hoarse. The kunoichi in question gives no reply, perhaps it was his musings, but he did not remember when she had fallen silent. As the rurouni is about to sigh in relief, a steady clapping rings out on the nameless bridge.

The last of the mist dissipates, revealing a sight most definitely not for sore eyes. A short man in a pin up suit gleefully leers at the occupants of the bridge, fighter and spectator alike. Behind him stands a veritable army of thuggish looking characters, none of them are without arms. "That was way more entertaining than any kabuki play, why I found myself tearing up a bit." The short man mocks, his sleazy grin never once faltering.

Slowly Naruto rights himself, mindful of the unconscious Fu. "You wouldn't happen to be Gato then, would you?" He mutters, his eyes hardening upon every katana he sees in the crowd. The noticeably cooler winds ruffle the tattered remains of what was once a kimono, as he rests his hand on the gale shaped pommel of his sword.

"I would actually, and you happen to be in the way. Would you mind terribly if we scoot past you, we have business to attend to in Nami." Gato says, as he pushes his shaded glasses up the rim of his nose. Naruto remains silent, his face impossible to read. "My business does not involve you, you can take that mint haired bitch if you want, she's served her purpose."

"I can't let you do that..."

The crooked tycoon scowls, his glasses somehow losing their shading. "You're going to spout some nonsense about not letting me hurt the people of wave, aren't you?" He asks rhetorically. "Don't make me laugh, in this world the strong exist to prey upon the weak , anything else is just idealistic fantasy!"

Naruto closes his eyes, the wounds he'd suffered in his fight with Fu were most definitely debilitating. He'd lost a fair bit of blood, and it hurt to draw breath. There was dry blood all over the length of his arm, and he had absolutely no flow to spare. "In a way you're right, a world like that is one not unlike our own. However I swore i'd save this country from the likes of you, if only to dull the crippling guilt in my heart." Abruptly he wrenches his sword from the bridge, effortlessly sliding it back into place. "This land has a singe strand of heart left, if you want to break it...you'll have to break me first."

A resounding laugh rings out along the bridge, as Gato and his thugs advance. "Bleeding hearts like you just wind up stains on the ground, kill them all men!" As they charge, Naruto roars out, dashing towards them head on. As they near, two bandits out speed the rest of the pack. A soft click of a sword reentering it's sheath is all that's heard as the first two casualties of the impromptu battle drop. Not a thought is spared, as both forces continue forward. With a somber look betraying the insanity of his actions, Naruto dashes into the sea of thugs.

This is no fight, there is no time for carefully calculated attacks. With a every swing of his sword, a bandit is felled, but two more immediately take his place. Nimbly dashing from one enemy to the other, Naruto avoids any damage. Mindless fighting, hacking and slashing and dyeing his blade red with the blood of those he fells. From the sidelines Kakashi passively stares, he cannot help anymore than he'd like to.

He'd already have a hell of a time explaining to Sakura who exactly Naruto was, who would no doubt tell Sasuke, who would have a name to the shadowy figure he so acutely hated. Gato, who had slowly been retreating behind wave after wave of disposable thugs, yelled out in anger. "He's just one person, what am I paying you idiots for? Archers, fire!" At the command the bandits step aside as a volley of arrows is sent flying towards the exposed Naruto.

"Face the wind!" Naruto shouts, as he summons a wind wall before him and the oncoming projectiles. The arrows are destroyed, all but one, which rode on a luck angle. Lodging itself shallowly in Naruto's arm. Naruto yells out, and like a drop of blood in a pool of sharks, the bandits mob him. For a second he goes under the swell of blades and fists, before a blast of wind sends the attackers flying. This is too much, he's slipping. With one final yell, Naruto starts a chain of dashes. Dashing to one thug than another, towards the cowering Gato.

"Stop him, you, anyone, stop him!" In a single cut, the corrupt businessmen is felled. And at that moment, the monster who had terrorized Nami No Kuni, was but another fallen soul.

 _"_ The Strong fight the strong, to protect the weak. For only do the weak make the strong stronge _r..."_ And at that moment, Uzumaki Naruto knew consciousness no more.

* * *

 _"You know sake sure is great, you can forget your troubles. If only for a moment. You'll have to remember them tomorrow though, and they'll be even more painful than they were the night before. You cant run away from things like that, especially from things you really want to forget."_

 _"It tastes awful! How is this going to help me forget?"_

 _"Doesn't really help, just makes it easier to pretend..."_

* * *

From the void of blissful black, Naruto could softly hear two people conversing. In that state between fully awake and dreaming. "We've been over this before, you don't know how to change his bandages. The last time you tried it you ended up hurting him of all things!"

"What do you mean I don't know how? I'm-er I was a ninja damn it!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you don't know the proper way to change bandages, just who are you again?"

"I told you already I'm his wife! And I don't trust you alone with fishcake, you cradle robber!"

Naruto's bleary eyes take in the sight of two faces, one familiar, and one not. A woman with long blue hair stands above him, arguing with Fu. Abruptly Naruto sits up and off of the futon he found himself resting on, bothered by how stiff he felt. His return to the land of consciousness ended the two women's argument. "Oh you're awake, I must go inform Murasame-dono." The older woman declared, before exiting the rather high end room he found himself in.

The teal haired girl looked as if she wanted to say something but instead looked to the ground. "My wounds are gone Fu, and so should all that messy business. Just remember, some mistakes you can't make twice." Naruto said, noticing how dry his mouth was. That seemed to cheer her up, as she handed him a cup with a smile. Downing it, he was disappointed to find it was plain water. Of course it was plain water, any competent medic would of course stop him from drinking alcohol, that didn't really dull his thirst though. "So what happened? Last thing I remember, I passed out in a mob of bandits."

"Dunno really, I woke up here, and they keep refusing to believe you're my husband." Fu says, nonchalantly.

"But I'm not though..."

"Poor Naruto, you must have hit your head something fierce. Don't worry though, it'll come to you eventually!" The aforementioned blonde gives her a deadpan look, before the two burst into fits of laughter.

"Ah, you're awake then?" A voice from the door asks, as a face he'd seen not too long ago makes its reappearance. The cowardly daimyo is looking much less cowardly, as he now holds himself with a degree of self respect absent from his impromptu fight with Naruto ever so long ago. "If you're feeling up to it, Uzumaki-san, would you mind accompanying me for a walk?" Without word, Fu hands him his sword, which he carefully slips into his rope sash. Before gingerly coming to a stand, seems no one had been able to figure out how to undo his sash, talk about rape determent. Raising a hand in farewell, he follows the older boy out.

The first leg of their walk is a silent one, as Naruto now sees he is within the castle that not so long ago was devoid of life. Now a multitude of people walked about, mostly the frail and injured. As the castle was serving as a sort of makeshift hospital. "Do you know what happened after I killed Gato, Murasame-san?" He asks the young lord, who turns to him.

"I managed to rally the people of wave into fighting, when we arrived the bandits were going to kill you. What followed was a fight to reclaim our home, though we drove them off, we lost a few of our own." The daimyo says solemnly, before he can respond, Naruto is interrupted. A young girl slowly makes her way towards him, a victim of environment, he thinks. As he notices the bandages that cover her right eye, the girl offers him a poppy flower with a smile. Awkwardly he accepts it, before returning her smile. As she skips back to her mother, a soft clapping rings out from the other injured denizens of wave.

Naruto not knowing how to respond, simply follows the daimyo to another part of the castle. "The people of wave see you as a hero Uzumaki, and rightfully so. You motivated me into fighting back, and you were the one to strike down Gato."

"I...I'm no hero, the truth is I ended up at odds with Gato for less than noble reasons." The blonde says, as he takes the time to adjust his disheveled topknot.

The daimyo smiles, "you can tell yourself that. Then try telling that to the people of wave the same thing. Fact is they-we needed sone to regard as a hero, and you just so happened to be the only one doing anything too heroic." Naruto for his part remains silent, content in enjoying the rare peace. The two come to a door being guarded by two militia men. With a nod from the daimyo the two guards step aside, allowing the two to enter the modest room.

"About time, you take any notes from last time? Those onigiri you gave me where stale as shit!" A deceptively familiar voice snarks from behind a pile of futons.

"Suigetsu?" The wanderer remarks, as the swordsman in question looks up from the scroll he reads. Jumping up, he rushes at Naruto with his fist cocked back. returning in kind, the two cross their fists like swords, a common greeting among Kiri-nin.

"I do apologize, I did not know he was with you. And the public opinion on ninja has taken a noticeable dive lately." Says the daimyo, to the white haired boy's obvious ire. So, is he a companion of your's?"

Naruto scans the Kiri ninja's impassive face, "yeah he's with me. Same goes for Fu, if you could maybe spread that around Murasame-san?" At the very least they just held him with suspicion, he looked like they treated him fairly well too. Though Naruto wondered why he simply didn't break out, the only logical answer being the wounds he got from Fu were extensive.

"You didn't kill her? Oh joy, I do hate it when mommy and daddy fight." He mocked, the jibe even making Naruto grin somewhat. "So can I like, finally have some water?" Ah so that's how they kept him cooped up, Naruto would muse. The daimyo gave the all clear for Suigetsu to go where he pleased, with further apologies. Before they turned to leave, the white haired boy handed him something, the broken remains of the kubikiribocho. "Might as well give that to her, by right it is her's. Not likely it'll help much, it's broken beyond repair." With a promise to return and discuss some other things with him, Naruto and the daimyo leave Suigetsu's abode.

"Uzumaki-san, I believe there is also some matters we need to discuss. Such as your connection to Konoha. Still, let me properly say this. I, Shinichiro Murasame, thank you for your services to my country."

"Yeah..."

* * *

 _"What's the matter with you gaki? You talk like a samurai, but you walk like a ninja."_

 _"I don't know anymore Tetsuo-san, I feel like a bird with broken wings."_

 _"Broken wings can still fly, remember that."_

* * *

A week passed fairly nicely for the wanderer in the land of waves. The daimyo had granted him political amnesty, apparently the Konoha ninja had tried to apprehend him immediately following the fight with the bandits on the bridge. The people of wave hadn't taken to that idea, and the over all attitude towards the ninja was an icy one. A part of him laughed at the irony of this, still he could not fault the Konoha ninja. Most where heavily indoctrinated, though he had a feeling Kakashi was far from one of those ninja. He had not seen any of the Konoha ninja, though sometimes he could feel one watching him. The dissent was to the degree that the bridge builders did not feel comfortable working under their protection. So Naruto, and sometimes Fu or Suigetsu, would supervise their work. It was futile really, the ninja where always present, if hidden.

It was during one of those supervisions, that Naruto was able to finally come to closure with the girl who brought up so many bad memories. He sat making small talk with the old bridge builder, Tazuna. By small talk I do mean unabashedly drinking in the early afternoon. When Fu came to bring him something to eat, things between him and the mint haired Taki-nin had more or less smoothed over. Every now and then he had to placate her guilt, but he couldn't be hypocritical. He did not trust her with his true identity from the start. In usual fashion, she had expressed great interest in helping him avenge Shisui, outright declaring she'd follow him to hell and back. Though she said she wasn't doing it out of the goodness of her heart. If and when his goals where accomplished, she wanted something. What that was, was anyone's guess.

Naruto shared one of the two rice balls he had received with Tazuna, the rurouni found he liked the old man well enough, the two bonding over their love of sake. "So why where you two trying killing each other the other day, is she really your wife?" The old man asked, as he downed another cup of sake.

"If you must know, her late brother tricked her into trying to assassinate me. She stole my sword, and I chased after her for revenge. Upon fighting, I realized I could forgive her. Between you and me though, her cooking kinda sucks." It was beyond futile damage control wise, most of wave now accepted his 'marriage' thanks to Fu.

Tazuna in turn had another cup, "I thought samurai where the normal ones." He said, to which Naruto laughed. Enishi, Mifune, even Makoto, they were all far from normal. He guessed it just came with the territory, those who dance with death dance the polka, something like that.

A shout of, "Uzumaki Naruto!" Startles the two drinking buddies. Down the bridge walks someone Naruto did not want to see, someone who drives a wrench through his chest every time he looked at her face.

Passively Naruto stands, closing his eyes as he does when in thought. "Hello...Sakura-san." He murmurs.

The Konoha ninja in question scowls as she clenches her fists. "Why didn't you tell me who you were?" Why didn't you tell me you where a missing-nin!" She yells, her words cutting Naruto like kunai. The later however, enraged him.

"Don't ever call me a missing-nin, I am not nor will I ever be a ninja. He spat, nothing insulted him more than being called a shinobi. Tell me Sakura-san, if I had told you who I was...would you have treated me the same? Or would you have slit my throat like a good ninja?"

"I...I..." The girl stammers.

"You don't even know the answer yourself do you?" Naruto laughs softly, his eyes snapping open. This ninja world of your's is much more complex than your eyes would have you believe. You've been taught to accept everything as truth if it comes from a superior, but the fact is...this world is as grey as the leaden skies Sakura-san." He mutters.

His words confuse the pinkette, but gathering her resolve, she presses him. "Did...did you kill Uchiha Shisui?"

 **"Don't you ever say that, don't you ever say I killed Shisui again.** Naruto mutters, a certain steel in his voice that frightens the kunoichi. "I hunt the real killer, the one responsible for all the blood on my hands."

"But surely Konoha would know if you were innocent!"

Naruto shakes his head solemnly, If only he could make her see. _If only she would go with me_ , a voice in his head whispers. Enough of this he was simply torturing himself. Reaching under his shoulder guard, the hidden seal activates, and he pulls out an ornate red ribbon. His hand shakes fiercely as he holds it out to her. Sakura warily takes it, examining the hair accessory. "If we ever meet again...stay away from me..."

"But why?" She asks, as she pockets the gift.

"Because I'm a murderer Sakura-san..." He says as he turns away from her, leaving the girl in silence.

* * *

In the room where Naruto had awoken, we find the aforementioned blonde combing over scrolls with his two companions. Surprisingly Suigetsu had taken Fu's survival quite well, apparently he didn't really care about Zabuza's death as much as he cared about the sword. The sword in question was indeed beyond repair, as even it's ability to repair itself with blood had been negatively affected. When in contact with blood, the broken blade would glow green, but refuse to repair. To further discourage the two from fighting, Naruto had offered each of them a replacement sword. Though Fu had refused, content with the broken zanbato.

Suigetsu eagerly began to search through the pocket armory the blonde kept in his shoulder guard. Made of blades he'd pilfered from dead shinobi, there was quite the repertoire of swords to be found. Not that Naruto would need any of them, he was perfectly fine giving the white haired boy something for his troubles at the very least. It was only when he unsealed a sword with a tsuka of gold red and white that Naruto protested.

"Don't draw that sword!" The blonde yells, as he stands to take it from him.

The white haired boy heads his command, as he unseals a white scarf with odd red designs reminiscent of cherry blossoms. Without a word he hands the two items to Naruto, who gingerly wraps the scarf around the sword. "The story of that sword is inked in blood." He says softly, Suigetsu as a swordsman, understands. The Kiri-nin later settles on a kotetsu that once belonged to a samurai who made it his life's mission to hunt Naruto down, his name was Inuchiyo.

"So where are we headed next bossu?" Suigetsu asks, of course he must sneak in a jab at Naruto, it was simply his way. He brought up a good point though, what was next? He would have to leave Nami pretty soon, the struggling country was just beginning to recover, and it didn't need three free loaders. He supposed he would have to report his failure to Mei, oh what a prospect.

"Why are you so eager to follow me around? I mean Fu has her weird ultimatums, but why do you want to follow me?" He asks, genuinely curious. Suigetsu had his aggravations but he was someone who'd proven fairly trust worthy.

"Come now bossu, surely I can provide just as many sexual favors as washboard chest!" Suigetsu jests, his laughter interrupted by Fu slicing his head off. Of course it just disperses. "If you must know though, I dream of collecting all seven swords of the hidden mist. And somehow I feel that will be kind of hard if I were to return to Kiri, so ill travel with you. You seem like a magnet for good fights."

Naruto shakes his head, and sighs. It was painful how used to this he could get. "Then I guess we're headed to Kiri, some loose ends to tie up."

"Bossu I was joking about the sexual favors, you'll have to settle for the four year old!" This time it's Naruto's turn to slice his head off.

* * *

Far and away, hidden by the sea of trees. In Konoha, team seven has returned. However we will worry little for the dysfunctional trio of shinobi, in the hokage tower, matters of great importance are taking place. An exhausted Sarutobi Hiruzen looks over the aforementioned team's report. His advisers and most elite jounin stand before him, as they wait for his crucial verdict. "We cannot allow this to go unpunished Hiruzen! This thorn in our side has quickly evolved into a poison coated kunai!" Elder Homura states, in regards to the newest developments in their long raging feud.

"Hyuuga Neji's shinobi career is as good as finished, dozens of our comrades lay in shallow graves. Now one of our allies has decided to protect him! Hiruzen if you do not take action, we will be forced to question your right to lead us."

The aged hokage once revered as the god of shinobi massages his temples solemnly. "Slap an embargo on Nami No Kuni, raise his rank from **B** to **A**. Double his bounty in all new bingo books, and from now on...the statue of secrecy regarding _Rurouni No Kaze_ is null and void."As the ones in charge rush to make the hokage's words law, Hiruzen searches for his pipe. _Watch over him Minato, for I can no longer oblige..._

* * *

 ** _Virgil's Mumblings_**

 ** _Boy oh boy what a long hiatus, the holidays was a fine excuse. However I think general lethargy is partly to blame. Also I needed a beak from this darker story, so I dabbled in pokemon. Of course in typical Virgil fashion, it ended up becoming an overly complex piece about the futility of heroes, with jokes about such topics as Freudian psychology and yanderes. Still if pokemon and such topics are your things, then you should go check out Rurouni Mashiro. If you know where the title came from, you'll get a er thumbs up! Please review if you're up to it, I do hope to establish a routine update schedule. And that will help...somehow..._**

 ** _kittaylord524 : Worry not dear reader, I have no plans to abandon this. Yes sir I'll carry this brain child to term!_** ****

 _Next Time: Solid State Survivor, No More Running_ ****


	11. Solid State Survivor II

**10\. Solid State Survivor, No More Running**

 _The Wanderer's Log 02_

 _It is said that as a swordsman grows in strength, his sword will appear to lessen in weight. For a sword is just a slab of iron in the hands of the incompetent.  
This blade never gets any lighter._

 _I have fought ninja and samurai, bandit and devil. I have felled all who sought to fell me in turn, from those whom I could not defeat, I escaped the gentle maw of death. But this blade never gets any lighter._

 _I have walked a thousand miles and counting, over scorching sand and melancholy snow fall. I have bled from countless wounds, and sighed from countless grievances.  
Yet this blade never gets any lighter._

 _This sword of mine is a nameless blade, for I do not call it by it's given name. This sword of mine has two sisters, forged by the man called Tetsuo for whom I owe my life. Benizakura, Yuki Usagi, all three of these blades have been stained by the blood of the innocent._ _I carry the former, and I hunt for the latter. For only the death of it's owner will quell the hole in my heart, or so I delude myself to thinking. So I trudge forward, my mission having complicated.  
_ _And this blade never gets any lighter._

* * *

Konoha Ninja Academy, the collective dream of two men who were more god then men. Where ninjutsu was taught to all those who would bother to learn it. Some like to say, that if Uchiha Madara had not had a falling out with Senju Hashirama, the world may have well known true peace. With each passing generation, less and less of these O _vermen_ are born. Men who transcend good and evil, who's fights break the skies themselves. And the reason why is a simple one, innovation is slowly dying. Many are content in copying the achievements of their predecessors, but it does not yield the desired results. For what you get is a pale imitation of the original, each proceeding generation steadily weakens. The musings of Shimura Danzo go unnoticed, as he stares into the faces of the genin before him.

Abruptly, the Sandaime Hokage raises his hand to call for attention. "Genin of Konoha, you find yourselves here today for a most unpleasant of reason." He says solemnly, pausing to let his words be digested. "Regarding the figure of the one called _Tsujigiri."_ However,the older man's speech was interrupted by harsh laughter, the source of which was a boy with wild brown hair.

"Kiba!" Chastised the boy's sensei, one Yuhi Kurenai.

"I'm sorry, but really? The crossroad killer? You mean that story they tell little kids to keep them off the streets after dark?" He asks rhetorically, before chuckling some more. As Kurenai turns to chastise him, the Hokage raises his hand to placate her.

"It is fine, Kiba-kun makes a valid point. The crossroad killer is indeed an urban legend," he pauses once more. "However often you'll find that legends carry a varying degree of truth, and information is up there with chakra as a ninja's most valuable weapon." At this the young gennin stiffen, even Kiba's interests have been peaked. How could they not be, his leader had just announced that one of the boogeymen of their youth had leapt from the pages of a scary story into reality.

No one was in complete agreement as to the appearance of the Tsujigiri, the crossroads killer. Some said his hair was as red as blood, and he had an X shaped scar on his cheek. While others swore he sported a head of snow white hair, and gazed at the world through the dull eyes of a dead fish. Whatever you believed he looked like, of his actions all were privy to.

A coldblooded murder, who kills for nothing but the sick satisfaction of rending flesh with steel. The enemy of ninja, the scourge of the underworld. Man, woman, and child. Shinobi and civilian, he didn't care. He'd kill you just the same, and he'd smile while doing it. Over time his deeds grew increasingly more outlandish. He could travel through dreams, kill you in your sleep! Ninjutsu was useless against him, his demon's fang would absorb even the strongest of jutsu. Once his blade was drawn, he would need naught but a single cut to end you. Though few took the legends to heart anymore, an unspoken law was wrought upon Konoha. One must not travel the streets with a sword after dark.

The Sandaime looks upon the faces of the next generation, oh how he wished he could spare them this knowledge. For their sake, or for Naruto's? "In order to understand the entity known as Tsujigiri, you must first be exposed to the truth of the kyuubi no kitsune." The room is silent as his words hang on stagnate air. "Tell me, who among you knows of the great demon fox?"

A murmur runs about the collected gennin, finally a girl with pale blonde hair steps forward. "Well...the Yondaime died defeating it, right?" Her peers nod in agreement, all but one. The girl's own teammate, who looks to be furiously processing information.

"Correct, if only partly so. One cannot hope to defeat a biju, only to contain them. The tension that permeated the academy room increased twofold. The Yondaime did indeed give his life to seal the fox into an infant child."

At first they are silent, they process the information at varying speeds after all. Until finally a kunoichi with short lavender hair asks what the others are dying to ask as well. "W-what happened to the child?" She asks softly, as the others nod in agreement.

With a sigh, Hiruzen adjusts his hokage hat. "He grew up isolated and alone, the people found it easier to passively wreck their vengeance on a victim of circumstance. I tried to protect him, declaring the identity of the demon container a village secret. I had hoped in time the people could move on from their anguish and come to see him as nothing more than another child."

The gennin digest this information in dramatically different ways, the blonde's teammate in particular looks ready to ask another question. One question rings out in the majority of the rookie nin however, _what is it like to be alone?_

"The boy was not always so alone however, he happened upon a kind soul, who grew to be something of a brother to him. No one knows why he did what he did next, perhaps the strain of being so alone had affected him deeply. But one day he snapped and murdered his surrogate brother, what's more his madness manifested into selective amnesia. He wholeheartedly believed he was not responsible, the death of his brother further spiraling his mental state."

"We had no other choice, an unstable container is dangerous. For the good of countless, one would have to die." But the boy was not content in idly waiting for death, he escaped, joining forces with Uchiha Itachi nonetheless." At this the gennin nervously turn to the one known as the last Uchiha, who glares at them through cold onyx eyes. "The boy disappeared, many thought him dead. Not long ago he resurfaced, but he had changed. Few if anything remained of the person that once was remained. He had become strong, and within him burned a hatred for all shinobi."

"Do not make the mistake of believing you can gauge his strength by the standards of a ninja, he is no ninja after all. Four of your peers have encountered him thus far, and thankfully they survived. I cannot say the same for many of our comrades who'm have crossed paths with him."

At his words a kunoichi with hair done up in buns scowls fiercely, her jounin sensei places a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "Your instructors will begin showing you tactics to employ when fighting an opponent well versed in solely kenjutsu. But I implore you, if ever you find yourself at odds with him. Do naught but flee or stall." A couple gennin scoffed at this, particularly the Uchiha and the brown haired boy from before. "Whether it be for revenge, for glory, or for necessity. None of you have the skill to defeat him alone."

"But neither should you see him as anything more than he is, a lost soul. He will be brought to justice, and I'm confidant one of you will one day strike him down. We must stand together as denizen of Konoha! While he is an army of one, we are many! Rest assured his sins will be purified by our will of fire!" At this a jounin raises a hand, and the gathered ninja salute.

And from the crowd steps a boy with hair reminiscent of a pineapple, on his lips dances a question he'd been harboring from the start. "What's his name?" He asks coolly. The hokage sighs, the moment he'd been dreading finally at hand. But before he can answer, someone beats him to the punch.

"Uzumaki Naruto," mutters a kunoichi with long pink hair. It's then that the gennin go off to discuss among themselves, Shimura Danzo watches them depart. He is disappointed, but at the same time excited. For though he knows none of them will ever reach the status he so covets, their actions will see the rise of one more _Overman._ Away from the musings of the warhawk the pinkette makes her way to wherever it is she must go, but she is stopped.

"Hey forehead! The blonde kunoichi calls out. Don't get cocky just cause you went on an extended mission with him, Sasuke-kun will be mine and only mine!" She shouts, accenting her claim with a fist pump.

For a moment a retort is already on her lips, humans are creatures of habit after all. But she simply shakes her head, the red ribbon that hung from her hair proudly waves in the breeze. "Tell yourself that Ino-pig," she mutters. For at the moment she had far more to worry about than her love life.

 _This ninja world of your's is much more complex than your eyes would have you believe. You've been taught to accept everything as truth if it comes from a superior, but the fact is...this world is as grey as the leaden skies Sakura-san._

She expects another retort, another declaration of her love for the Uchiha. Which is why she's taken completely by surprise when she reaches out and plucks the ribbon from her hair. "W-where did you get this forehead! Do you know what this is? This is authentic silk from Tetsu No Kuni, do you know how expensive this is? It's so hard to get the samurai to trade with us, so where did you get this?" She asks, a mixture of awe and envy on her face.

The pinkette stares at the offending strip of fabric, quietly taking it from the blonde's hand. "Uzumaki Naruto," she spat.

* * *

The salty smell of the ocean assaults the wanderer's nose as he lowers his pen from the still wet ink. With a sigh he caps it, gently waving his hand over his work. He inspects his calligraphy pen. He could use a new nib, and his ink was all but tapped. Not like he'd be able to acquire either anytime soon, calligraphy supplies ranked fairly low on the list of essentials. He leans up against his sword, indiscriminately propped against the side of the boat. Closing his eye, he gets another whiff of maritime fragrance. He would have to think long and hard as to how he was to proceed. The impromptu mission from Mei had been declared a resounding success in example of a failure, oh how he dreaded the coming talk with the buxom redhead.

A shadow passes over the face of the blonde wanderer, and he sighs. "Something you want Fu?" He asks, not bothering to open his eyes. The aforementioned kunoichi unabashedly takes a seat next to him, leaning against the side of the sword not already occupied.

"Watcha writing fishcake? She asks, an expression reminiscent of a curious feline on her slightly tanned face. Instead of waiting for a proper response, the mint haired girl grabs the leather bound journal unceremoniously. She flips through it, confusion plainly evident on her face. What exactly is this?"

Naruto yawns, his perpetual insomnia had decided to flare up recently. Sleep is for the guiltless after all. '"Poems mostly, a couple memoirs, and I think even a eulogy." He says, a lazy hand reaching up to massage his spiky blonde locks.

"Poems? What business do you have writing poems? I bet they're all angsty and whiny and about swords or something." She snides, as she opens up the journal to a random page.

"Samurai are not tools, we are not just numbers in a database. There are more things to this life then fighting and killing, mine just happens to be poetry," Naruto remarks. It's questionable if Fu has heard him how ever, as she is engrossed in scrutinizing his writing. The wanderer is content to allow her to do so, he wasn't ashamed of his pastime after all. He offhandedly reaches to his side, where his flask and flute rest. Naruto had been neglecting his playing for quite some time, but with the ever increasing specter of death looming increasingly closer, who could blame him. So with a sigh, he draws his shakuhachi, and plays one of the few melodies he knows.

It was funny when he really put some thought into it, just about everything he owned was a gift. His sword, he could argue, was entrusted to him by Shisui. His flask and his light armor came from Tetsuo, the irritable blacksmith who nursed him back to health after his impromptu swim in a frigid river. And his flute was a small parting gift from a wandering monk, it'd been all kinds of hell trying to learn to play the damned thing. Just about the only thing he could say was truly his, was the journal and calligraphy pen.

"Say Naruto, what was it like in Samurai Country?" She asks, her interest in his writing having dissipated like a puddle in summer. The aforementioned wanderer pauses his playing, a far off look in his steely eyes. Tetsu No Kuni, the land of the samurai. The one outlier to the ninja status quot, and rightfully so. Ninja could be mass produced for cheap on the quick, Samurai were far more expensive in contrast. It was obvious which was the superior military power. But that wasn't true, there was a time when the samurai reigned supreme, when ninja was a fringe profession. A primordial time, where there was naught but violence.

Ninja are the antithesis of samurai, they were created to kill samurai after all. In the times where warlords carved the continent into a jigsaw mess, and corruption was far spread. Where ninja really were the heroes of the people, striking down their oppressors with brutally efficient prowess. Those who fight monsters though... The people of Tetsu aside, samurai have become nothing more than another military. The history of the ninja spans a few centuries, and what a glorious history it is. Rife with censorship and propaganda, differing only in who it glorifies.

But for once does Naruto wonder if the samurai were not guilty of the same. Was he also as indoctrinated as the ninja, who readily lay down their lives for their villages because they have nothing more to live for. The village over the state, the village over the people... In his doubt a forgotten memory is unearthed.

 _He was crying, white hot tears of anger trickle down his face. He had broken his bokuto, and his monthly stipend just barely allowed for a replacement. He'd have to get by on meager rations though. Within his blurry vision though, he notices that someone stands before him._

 _"Why do you cry?"_

 _He lowers his head in shame, men do not cry, samurai do not cry. But boy did it sting, this feeling of shame, of inferiority._

 _"Raise your head Uzumaki-kun, there's only so much respect you can give before you grovel . It's then that he realizes that it is his lord who speaks to him, he raises his head to take in the sight of the benevolent third lord. His long pink hair nobly tied back, framing his smiling face. Enishi looks to his broken bokuto, his soft smile never dulling. Come with me Uzumaki-kun, we'll do something about that bokuto. But it won't do for a samurai to be without sword, so for now make do with this..."_

 _He can hardly believe his eyes when he's handed the lord's very own sword, his hands tremble around the elegant sheath. He follows Enishi, a hand carefully holding a sword much too heavy for him. He tries not to cry, but it's futile._

 _"Do whatever you'd like to do, Uzumaki-kun."_

 _"Be whatever you can hope to be, Uzumaki-kun"_

 _"Live how ever you'd like to live, Uzumaki-kun."_

 _"And remember..."_

"Life is precious, protect that which cannot be protected." Naruto mumbles. Konoha was his birthplace, but Tetsu would always be his home. He was a third territory samurai, even if the entire nation wanted his head on a platter. Fu looks at him bewildered, she waves a hand over his face in attempt to break him of his musings.

"That's deep and all fishcake, but it doesn't really answer my question. Unless that really is your answer, in which case screw you and your samurai logic." The wanderer laughs at this, his steely eyes having once more dulled.

With a sigh, he pats the mint haired girl on the head awkwardly. "That'll do Fu, that'll do." Their laughter is struck dead when Suigetsu runs towards them sword drawn.

"There's a ship approaching from the east, and it looks like they mean business!" The white haired boy remarks, and instantly Naruto steels himself. The blonde springs up, grabbing his sword in the same motion.

"What flag are they flying?"

"It's a Kiri Mariner."

Naruto curses under his breath, the Kiri Navy was responsible for scouring the inland sea. Pirates, smugglers, sea monsters, none were a match for their unquestioned nautical power. "Wait I don't get it, I thought we we're headed to Kiri? Why would we be afraid of one of their ships then?" Fu asks, evidently she hadn't bothered to listen in on their discussion concerning traversing the waters surrounding Mizu No Kuni.

"You see Kiri is currently embroiled in a civil war, and we so how happen to be meeting with the rebels. So naturally we'd be ill advised to go starting trouble with their navy." The blonde states, rather indignantly.

Visibly more alarmed, the mint haired kunoichi retrieves the remains of the late Momochi Zabuza's sword. "I'd hide that 'sword' washboard chest, it bears more than a passing resemblance to a rather infamous blade." Suigetsu quips, and Fu begrudgingly complies.

Naruto fiddles with the loop on his belt, as he's prone to doing when anxious. "How much time till they over take us Suigetsu? And what exactly can we expect?" He asks the white haired boy.

"Well seeing as we've got a wanted criminal, a jinchuuriki, and a rogue Kiri-nin on here. We might as well gift wrap ourselves, and the way the winds blowing they'll be on us in twenty minutes tops." He offered, his words giving little console to the blonde.

There was no way the schooner they'd been gifted by the people of wave could possibly outmaneuver the leviathan that is a Kiri mariner. Furthermore, they'd be surely outgunned in regards to naval warfare. Naruto grits his teeth harshly, he hated being cornered. It would seem they'd be left with no other option but to fight, but they'd have to go about it carefully. The mariner would surely blow them out of the water if it realized there was naught but hostiles aboard. "Get below deck, they'll have to board and see if anyone's home. When that happens we'll strike. Two of us will fight them here, while one of us sneaks aboard and sabotages their sails. Any complaints?" His companions shake their heads, his plan was sound if a long shot.

With that the three retreat below deck, it would be a tense span of twenty minutes. The boat begins to rock more violently in the wake of the approaching ship. Shouts ring out, and the ever so apparent sound of nimble feet touching down upon the deck is heard from below. Naruto readies a hand at his sheath, Suigetsu draws his katana, and Fu lifts her shattered blade forward. The footsteps echo ever the more closer, and the blonde assumes a battojutsu stance. The hatch leading below deck rustles ever so slightly. "Peace Uzumaki, lower your weapon if you will!" A voice from above calls out. Naruto's eyes narrow, carefully he makes his way towards the hatch, hand never leaving his side.

It opens, and a figure wearing a green kimono descends. "What luck finding you here, lady Terumi's intuition was spot on once more." He proclaims, several shinobi clothed in standard Kiri gear follow his descent. The green kimono Naruto had noticed before turns out to be the Kiri hunter-nin outfit.

"Y-You're the cyclops from before, Ao?"

The man in question grins, "could we trouble you for a bit of your time Uzumaki? There's much to be discussed."

* * *

A tense atmosphere hangs aboard the Kiri mariner. Naruto and his two companions sit inside the fairly spacious captain's den, Suigetsu in particular looks quite morose. They apparently await an audience with the Fifth Mizukage, something that confuses Naruto to no end. Finally, after much time spent idly musing, something that seeks to drive Fu to no ends of madness, the door opens. Immediately does all hell break loose.

"If it isn't Naruto-kun, and look! You've brought me presents." The deceptively alluring voice of Terumi Mei wafts through, refereeing of course to his two companions. Suigetsu scowls a toothy scowl, evidently he does not take kindly to being referred to as such.

"Long time no see cow tits, so you're running this farce now huh?" The white haired swordsman snides, this doesn't sit well with Mei however. Who blinks from sight, appearing behind the white haired punk with two hands at his throat. Predictably, her hands pass through his incorporeal body, and Suigetsu's laughter rings out within the captain's quarters.

"Damn Hozuki brat, she huffs as she takes a seat. So tell me Naruto, how did the mission go, and how did you run into this little pissant who's been MIA for so long?" She asks, sparing one final glare at the still chuckling Suigetsu.

Here was the moment where he'd have to come clean, not only for his failure in retrieving Zabuza, but also for his refusal to avenge him. Naruto bows his head solemnly, one hand on his sheath and one hand to the floor. "I encountered Suigetsu in a shady bunker manned by shinobi of unknown affiliation, we think they have something to do with Orochimaru of the leaf." Mei nods her head in understanding, her look of disdain having softened towards the white haired nin.

"Though we got off on the wrong foot, we decided to work together, seeing as he's actually met Zabuza and all. Unfortunately we ran afoul of some Konoha shinobi in the Land Of Waves, Zabuza himself was felled by Sharingan No Kakashi. I humbly apologize for my blunder, if I had been just a little quicker in acting, Zabuza would not have died such a pointless death." For a fraction of a second, Mei's face falls. But just as quickly does she compose herself, an unreadable expression is etched upon her face. Fu stares at the ground in shame, her eyes wet with the tears of a guilty murderer.

"I...see... Zabuza's death is indeed disheartening, he was a good man in his own way. Tell me, the teal haired girl, how did she come to travel with you? I know you enough to know you hate most every ninja, and she's obviously not one of your own..."

Naruto swallows, what exactly, is anyone's guess. He would not lose here either. A will of iron as sharp as his blade, that was what was taught to him. He'd bend, and he'd crack, but never would he break. "Fu is a ninja in the way butterflies are still caterpillars, you can say it as so. However, know this much. Fu is my comrade, and above all else, she is my friend. In the way that I've grown to see both you and Suigetsu as more than just nameless blades that follow me into battle."

Mei smiles, a genuine smile that proudly graces her elegant face. "Ever the little poet aren't you Naruto? While losing Zabuza is certainly sad, at the very least you've grown. Your jaded little heart is finally opening up to us ninja cats as you call us, huh? A ghost of a smile dances on the wanderers lips, as once more does he revel in the feeling of not being alone. However, I know you have your own agenda, but do you think you could help me. As a friend?"

"I'd love to, at the very least to make up for my failure. Anyways, as far as ninja go, you Mist cats aren't all that bad." Naruto replies, the atmosphere having cleared like the skies after a passing shower.

"That's good to hear, you see the tyrant Yaguya is dead. As far as anyone is concerned the bloodline wars are over. And while this is cause for celebration, Kirigakure and even Mizu No Kuni as a whole is still fragile and splintered. As we are now, we're easy targets for the other nations to pick apart. Which is why I ask that you infiltrate the upcoming chunnin exams being held in Konoha, to give off the illusion that Kiri is plenty strong."

Naruto's eyes narrow, rapidly going from dull to steeled. Everything happens so fast, one moment Naruto sit's kneeled. The next he's up, sword drawn and at the ready. The Kiri shinobi respond in kind, drawing weapons of their own. Prompting Fu and Suigetsu to jump to Naruto's aid as well. With a yell, Mei orders her men to stand down. She narrows her eyes at the rurouni, who refuses to answer in kind. "What the hell do you think you're doing Naruto?" She mutters.

"You wan't me to go to Konoha? The way I see it, that's the same as outright declaring you want me dead. So I figured I'd show you just how opposed I am to that idea..." Naruto says ominously. The tension in the room rapidly rises, a fight seems but a hair trigger away.

"Don't be foolish Naruto, do you doubt yourself enough to think you'd be caught?" The auburn haired kunoichi turned kage exclaims.

"I've been running from Konoha half my life, so you'd see why I find it rather idiotic to **walk right into the lion's den!"** Naruto growls, the steel in his voice further edging the already frayed peace. For a time both sides are silent, content in staring the other down. It's Mei who breaks the ceasefire first.

"Kirigakure is in quite the dire situation right now Naruto, and above the need for safety. We could do with money right now as well... You know that bounty of your's is rather hefty, I'd always thought it was a bit too big for someone of your skill... So, would you like to help us in that way instead?"

Naruto is silent for yet another moment, before he bursts out in laughter. His laughter further yet angers the Kiri shinobi, who would like nothing more then to pounce on him. "Kiri is in a dire situation eh? Have at me then Mei, even If you get me I'll make sure I cripple you so bad that even a minor village could come in and pick the bones clean."

 **"Are you really so arrogant as to believe you alone could fight a nation!?"**

"You tell me Mei, I've got two nations actively hunting me, both of them super powers. Making enemies is something that comes naturally to me." Naruto scoffs.

"And you! She gestures to Suigetsu, who smiles wickedly. Why would you go betraying your village over someone you barely even know!?" She exclaims, to the now chuckling boy.

"Eh, who can say. I'd rather screw around with Blondie then deal with you, he busted me outta that snake fucker's den and gave me this sweet sword. I figure I owe him that much, besides this is the bloody mist isn't it?" Mei's scowl darkens further at his words, its becoming more and more likely that she will give the order for her shinobi to strike.

But just as quickly does she compose herself, "don't go doing anything foolish Naruto. I'll give you two hours to think about it, I trust you'll make the right decision. The last thing I'd want to do is kill a friend, this stopped being the bloody mist the moment I became kage. At her words, Naruto begrudgingly slides his sword back into it's sheath. Without a word, he storms out of the captain's den, Fu hot on his tail. Not you Suigetsu, she says to the white haired boy who intends to follow as well. We have things to discuss."

"Chojuro you go follow him, and don't worry too much. He's just moody, he'll come around." She motions to a gray haired boy who carries an odd weapon on his back, who promptly nods and does just that.

* * *

We find Naruto staring at the sea, his head and heart heavy with uncertainty. Should he head to Konoha? The only thing he'd find there is a blade to his heart. So then, should he make an enemy of Kiri? For as easy as he'd made it seem back there, he didn't fancy fighting a war of attrition on three fronts. After all, the rebels had always provided him with something of a safe haven, even if it was at the cost of a hired blade. "What am I supposed to do?" Naruto murmurs to himself.

"Whatever you wan't to do fishcake, comes the unmistakable voice of the self declared Uzumaki Fu. So this is where you ran off to, huh?" She gestures to the secluded railing he leans against.

His teal haired friend's words manifest in a small smile upon the wanderers lips. "You sound like Enishi-donno. He claims, raising a hand in greeting. Fu jumps up on the rail, precariously sitting upon the thin structure, she joins the blonde in staring at the open ocean waves.

"Who's that?" She asks.

"Eh, who am I to say. Something between a mentor, an idol, and a father in law. Fu huffs at his aloofness, but this is nothing she isn't already used to. What do you mean by, whatever I want?" Comes a question of his own.

"Exactly that, do whatever you wan't. I'll follow you no matter what." She declares, tapping his sullen face with her fist for good measure. While her words do little to settle his doubt, his mood has certainly improved.

For one odd reason or another, Naruto finds himself recalling a fairy tale. "Say Fu, do you know what month we're in?" He asks.

"Uh, the beginning of the second month of summer I think, why?" She responds, a fair amount of confusion to be found.

Naruto grins, seems he hadn't missed it. "Tanabata is coming up," he declares.

"What's that?"

"I'd always wondered if ninja celebrated it, maybe it's a regional thing?"

"Celebrate what? **Damn it Naruto either tell me or don't!"** She says in annoyance.

The rurouni smiles, a part of him did enjoy how much his aloofness annoyed people. "Well the story goes as follows; Orihime, the daughter of the sky king, wove the most beautiful cloth in all of heaven. But she was sad because she could never meet and fall in love with someone, so focused was she on her weaving. So her father introduced her to Hikoboshi, the cow herder star. The two fell in love and shortly married. However Orihime now neglected her weaving, and Hikoboshi's cows ran all across heaven unsupervised. So the sky king separated the two across the heavenly river. But Orihime became depressed, crying day in and day out. And the sky king agreed that they could meet on the seventh day of the seventh month. As the two rushed to meet, they became a where of the lack of bridge. Orihime bawled her eyes out, and a flock of magpies agreed that they would make a bridge out of their wings."

"So there you go, the seventh day of the seventh month is Tanabata. The day the two lovers meet, except of course if it rains. Then the magpies can't come, and Orihime has to go the whole year making cloth and crying."

Fu laughs at this, hugging the wanderer, who for once is content to allow her to do so. "So how do you celebrate?" She asks, her interest having well and been peaked.

"Oh, you know. Eating food, staying up late with friends. Oh, and if you're feeling up to it, you can write out a wish and stick it on a bamboo shoot."

"That settles it, we're gonna celebrate Tanabata! Even if we gotta kill each and every last Kiri shino- oh hello." Fu's declaration is interrupted by the arrival of the gray haired boy called Chojuro.

"Ah, excuse me Uzumaki-senpai, am I interrupting something?" He asks, rather shyly.

Naruto frowns at this, "We're about the same age. Why call me senpai?"

"Well, ah I figured since you've been a swordsman longer than I have that well uh..."

The wanderer's eyes lay hold of the bandaged weapon on the boy's back. "That's a sword? You sure you're prescription is right," Naruto jives.

"You shouldn't underestimate myHiramekarei. Choujuro adamantly declares, to which Naruto lightly scoffs. Samurai elitism, what can you do. Naruto and Fu return to looking at the ocean, with Choujuro awkwardly joining in. Ah, Uzumaki-senpai. Please do not chose the second option, I would hate to be at odds with you."

"You can't understand. I have everything to lose by going back to Konoha, frankly I'd rather take my odds fighting Kiri." Naruto says, his attention focused on a stray seagull that flies overhead.

"Then ah, then I will fight you! If I manage to defeat you, you'll go to Konoha. But if you defeat me, then you can do as you please." The gray haied boy brashly declares.

Naruto draws his sword, and slashes at the open ocean. Releasing a crescent blade of chakra, that plunges into a sprawling wave. For a moment, a vacuum is created, But just as quickly does it fill with water. The rurouni weighs his options carefully, a war of attrition, or a war of deception. Which shall he fight? Konoha was a place full of past sorrow, but it may well hold the answers he seeks. Though the danger was off the charts in magnitude, it was inevitable that his quest for redemption would not lead him to his former home someday. He figured it would be better to attempt it with at the very least the shaky support of the hidden mist. He spares a glance at Fu, who nods. Reminding him that she would stand by whatever choice he made. With a sigh, Naruto sheaths his tempered soul.

"There's no need for that, I'll go... No more running, that's what I've decided." Chojuro sighs in relief, evidently he wasn't as confident in fighting him as he appeared. With that the three return to recount Naruto's decision.

"So...are we still celebrating Tanabata?"

* * *

Along a pleasant forest road walks a party heading for Konohagakure. The eye-patched advisor, Ao, makes small talk with Chojuro. While Suigetsu, now sporting red hair, glares enviously at the bespectacled boy's sword. A commotion at the back makes the three turn.

A boy with long grayish blue hair violently shakes a girl with short brown hair. "Damn it Fu, I told you to stop calling me that!" He yells.

"S-sensei, please stop. The others will find out about our affair." The three ahead get a laugh at this, and Fu runs up to bother Ao about lunch. Leaving Naruto to stew in his cold burning anger. His hair, that before hung proudly in a topknot, had been dyed and straightened. So that it now covered his left eye similar to Mei's. He looks down at the clothes he wears, the standard hunter-nin gear. His sword and light armor had been sealed away, leaving him with the wave daimyo's chokuto. Held across his hip in the fashion worn by ninja. He pats his shoulder, now devoid of the wing shaped shoulder gaurd, they'd clipped his broken wings...

Naruto felt like a shallow copy of himself, a samurai playing ninja. He looks at his travelling companions, who bicker amicably. For a moment his dulled blue eyes flash an iridescent red, but just as quickly do they return to normal. It's doubtful if even Naruto has noticed. "No more running? Why does it feel like i'm hiding instead?"

* * *

Far and away from Naruto's anger, past the forest of cherry blossoms. Behind the sliding doors, there lies a lake of crimson hue. At the center of this lake, sits a small island. Predictably dotted with cherry blossom trees, however these trees differ. Their endless petals are a shade of pure white. In a clearing at the islands center, there sits two figures. A red haired woman quietly hums a soothing tune. In her lap sleeps a boy with long white hair, tied back in a ponytail. His sleeping face is marred by jagged red whisker marks. For a moment he stirs, and the woman gently lulls him back into deep sleep. A smile crosses the white haired boy's face, while all around them the white petals dance.

* * *

 **Virgil's Groveling**

 _Oh dear, oh dear has it been long. Please accept my most sincere of prostration, sadly writer's block can only be treated, never cured. That said thank you for reading, and if I may be so bold as to ask that you review? Once more do I apologize for the damn near three month hiatus._

 **Next Time: The Dog Among Wolves.**

 _Till then!_

 _-_ _Publius Vergilius Maro II_


	12. The Dog Among Wolves

**11\. The Dog Among Wolves**

 ** _Enishi's Lessons, On Women And Power_**

 _I remember fondly on my days in Tetsu, that there was nothing I enjoyed more than conversing with Enishi-donno. He was a man who achieved respect through almost saintly humbleness. Indeed the third lord ruled his territory with a gentle hand and an ever present smile. I remember one occasion where he had taken me in to offer help with my then shoddy calligraphy. Unfortunately, if I recall correctly, my mind was addled by a remark an amicable acquaintance of mine had made earlier._

 _Gosuke, a fellow samurai in training, had lamented the fact that the shrine maidens would always fraternize with the higher class students, and rarely so much as bat an eye at our direction. This impressed upon me yet another way the upper class samurai behaved and were treated. A thought that I shared with Enishi-donno._

 _The pink haired lord sat in though for a while, as he etched out an ornate poem, before finally responding. "Yes, you'll see that often. Women are often attracted to men with power, whether that be strength or influence. The reasons vary of course. Everyone thirsts for acknowledgment to a degree, and what better way then to be close to someone important."_

 _"Yes, women do often flock to those with power. And idealistic fools like you and I? Well those like us just end up attracting girls, but ill tell you this much Uzumaki-kun. I rather prefer girls over women de gozaru."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Oro? Ah, that sounded much less creepy in my head!"_

* * *

Sometimes you'll find that patience is less of a virtue, but rather more of a doctrine. Thus we find the alleged Kiri representatives idly waiting for their turn to be scrutinized by the Konoha ninja amidst the colorful pallet of the various nation's delegates. "Hokuto-senseeeeeiiii **,** why is this taking so looooooong?" The brown haired mist kunoichi whines, rather gratingly. Addressing a morose looking boy with bluish gray hair. He sports the demeanor of one who had about a dozen other tings they'd rather be doing.

"Because Kami-sama hates you," he grumbles. Lightly rapping her on the head for added effect. His words upset the girl, who turns to an older man who sports an eye-patch.

"Wah, Ao-san! sensei is being mean again!"She moans, much to the cyclops' chagrin. Her theatrics grate the nerves of not only her companions, but the many ninja who wait for their turn to be background checked as well. Waiting ever so increasingly less patient behind the Kiri party, are the representatives from Suna. A boy with deep red hair stares at the loudmouthed girl oddly, his eyes are ringed by sleep deprivation circles so dark he looks like a raccoon.

"Shut the hell up before we have an impromptu chunnin exam right here and now!" A Suna genin wearing odd facial make up and headgear reminiscent of a cat threatens. The soft ring of a sword sliding free from it's sheath is heard, and the genin finds a blade at his neck.

A red haired boy smiles a toothy grin behind him, his sword digging just deep enough to cause discomfort. "Go ahead and try it _sunabouzu,_ ill gut you like a fish the second you do. You know what a fish is right, sand rat?" The Suna genin doesn't appear too worried about the situation, something that doesn't escape the redhead. With that he releases the sand ninja, who stalks off to his team without word.

"Ah, Zangetsu-kun, you should be careful who you antagonize. You could very well have started an international incident between Kiri and Suna." His teammate Chojuro chastises. Evidently he was the straight man to this team's eccentrics. The red haired boy scoffs at this, as he slashes his sword back and forth.

"Huh...I never noticed just how heavy this sword is," this is a samurai's sword right bossu? He asks the gray haired boy who'd been addressed as sensei before. It feels awkward using it with one hand, the balance is all off."

The gray haired boy offers a passive glance, "it's made of tamahagane. You'll get better results if you grip it like a zanbatou, also you'd be wise to charge it with chakra if you're gonna be pulling stunts like cutting through stone," he says. Tamahagane is the coveted metallurgical process unique to the land of iron, it was what made Tetsu katana generally superior to most other blades. While a number of swords had been smuggled out, the blacksmiths of Tetsu we're fiercely jealous of their trade, and the refining process had yet to be leaked to the greater shinobi world.

"Excuse me, did you say tamahagane? Asks an Ame ninja, his voice muffled by some sort of breathing apparatus. The gray haired boy narrows his eyes, he takes in the sight of the multiple swords the rain ninja carries. One on each hip, and a wakizashi. That wouldn't happen to be a true Tetsu blade would it, how did you come upon it?" He asks the red haired boy.

"My sensei here gave it to me, I'm his favorite ill have you know." He answers, a wicked grin flashing for the Ame-nin's pleasure.

"Oh, would you mind terribly if I might ask to test it's authenticity?"

The red haired boy thinks for a moment, then shrugs. He hands the sword to him hilt first, a very disrespectful gesture among certain company. The Ame ninja draws it, examining the blade with a calculating eye. Abruptly does he draw one of his own swords. Without warning, he slams the latter blade into the former. A sharp _clang_ resounds throughout the crowd, and the rain-nin stares shocked at the broken remains of his blade.

"I'll pay you anything, anything for this sword!" He shouts excitedly, like a child trading gachapon figures. However, the red haired boy deftly takes his sword back.

"Good swords are worth their weight in gold, and I've got no use for gold." He says, much to the displeasure of the Ame ninja. Who scowls and takes one last longing glance at the sword, before stomping off.

"Huh...what did you think of that guy sensei?" The sole mist kunoichi asks, as she examines the discarded remains of the broken sword. In regards to her question, the gray haired boy pulls out a silver flask that had been stashed inside a pocket in his hunter's kimono. He uncaps it and takes a hearty gulp of the liquid held within. He offers the flask to Ao, who politely declines.

"The wakizashi he had is Tetsu made, Kanenobu if I recall my smiths right. If you see an opportunity, swipe it from him. Ninja cats have no claim on the soul of a swordsman." With that the Kiri delegates return to patiently waiting, they needn't wait long.

The gate guard is a rather plain looking chunnin, a career chunnin it seems as well. "State your name, affiliation and rank." He says in a bored manner, evidently tired of the monotony.

"Ah, Ch-Choujro! Gennin rank ninja of Kirigakure," the glasses wearing swordsman manages to stammer out. The chunnin nods his head and asks to to inspect his bandaged sword. With that the chunnin waves him through. to where Ao stands awaiting the rest of the Kiri party.

Next up is the red haired swordsman with teeth equally as shark like as his teammate before him. "Hozuki Zangetsu, Kiri gennin and all that." Once more the chunnin examines his katana and waves him through.

"Then there's me, Fujisaki Ayako! Er I'm a soon to be chunnin from Kirigakure," the brown haired kunoichi declares unabashedly. As she carries no immediate weapons, she's allowed through fairly easily.

As his team waits on ahead, the gray haired boy hesitantly steps forward. His heart pounds against his chest, and he must fight the instinctive urge to draw his sword. "Name and rank?" The chunnin mumbles.

"Terumi Hokuto, Jounin sensei of Kirigakure's squad 43." He mutters, and the chunnin takes in his youthful appearance with a raised eyebrow. Finally he asks to inspect his chokuto, and clears him for entry. As he passes through the gates, he's greeted by the sight of the famous hokage monument. Their stone faces glaring down upon him, as if knowing he didn't belong here.

"I'm home I suppose." He murmurs softly, before slowly going to join his companions.

* * *

With the chunnin exams just around the corner, the streets of Konoha are alive with the bustle of activity. Halkers shout their suddenly very expensive wares, and a festive air permeates the worn dirt streets. Naruto carries himself warily, flanked by his companions, who blend right into the festivities. He had to swallow the growing urge to keep a taught hand on his sword, lest the ANBU question his wariness. The wanderer turned Kiri ninja stares at the scattered crowds intently, as if waiting for them to turn and scowl at him. On the contrary, the denizens of Konoha either passively ignore him, or amicably send a smile or wave his way. Naruto was unsure on how to feel about this. For once he was exactly what he wanted to be, nothing. Terumi Hokuto was no murderer, no criminal. Terumi Hokuto would worry not for revenge, or honor and pride. He would do as he pleased, content to live beneath the rule of puppet masters. He would work hard as a ninja, making no waves and even less trouble. He'd marry a nice civilian born girl, and live out his days in relative peace. But that wasn't right...Terumi Hokuto still had a hole in his heart.

With a sigh, the once blonde wanderer removes his flask from it's hiding place. Taking a shallow drag, he grips the light metal of the flask harshly. Standard issue, mass produced. It could never hold a candle to Tetsuo's worn bamboo flask. "Feel like sharing Uzumaki-san?" The worn voice of Ao asks. Naruto shrugs, and hands the flask to the veteran ninja. Who uncaps it, and takes a generous sip. "Ah, sake tastes better when enjoyed with friends don't you think?"

"That watery Mizu swill? Tche, i'm sure it tastes the same no matter how you drink it." Ao doesn't comment as he hands the flask back, content in smiling a wily smile. Naruto sighs as he stashes the flask away, the sake from Mizu had been polished off a long while back... Terumi Hokuto, Uzumaki Naruto. It mattered not, he had friends either way. And that's all right, isn't it?

Decisively more cheered up, Naruto follows the rest of his companions as they argue over what to eat. Choujuro is much too meek to debate, so the swordsman is content with whatever. "I'm tired of seafood and travel rations! I wan't some damn yakitori!" Suigetsu exclaims, his pointed fangs salivating at the though of the grilled chicken dish. The formerly white haired swordsman argues his case to Ao, who feels as if his role of adviser had been demoted to babysitter.

So he does what everyone who is anyone would do, shrug it off onto someone else's shoulders. "Lady Terumi appointed Uzumaki-san as team leader, so it really is up to him." The aforementioned wanderer groans, as Suigetsu and Fu instantly jump on him to agree with their suggestions. Of which Fu's he had yet to even hear.

"There is fine," he points to a quaint little ramen stall devoid of many customers. At his words Fu leaps up in delight, much to the swordsman's confusion.

"That's my fishcake! I can always count on you to be the voice of reason in this dark world full of fools who understand not the beauty of ramen." She says, lightly punching him on the arm for added measure. Naruto shrugs, ramen was fine if it would get everyone to stop being so lively.

Suigetsu however can do less than agree, "ah come on that's not fair. What did you have to do to get him to agree washboard chest, suck his di-" This time it's Choujuro's turn to shut the white haired boy's filthy mouth, achieved by dispersing his head with the oddly shaped sword. Thus they drag the still grumbling swordsman off to eat ramen. Naruto finds the inside of the stand is just as quaint and welcoming as the exterior would suggest, and the old ramen chef who sits behind the counter welcomes them with a wave.

It's said that you can tell a lot about a person by their preference in ramen, likewise, the Kiri party's choices are as diverse as they are inherently the same. Suigetsu and Choujuro both enjoy pork ramen, the former's bowl heavily laden with the meat he'd been craving. The adviser of the group dines on shoyu ramen, his broth sprinkled with generous servings of greens. Fu, the one who'd wanted the noodle dish to begin with, attacks her second bowl of miso ramen. And in contrast, Naruto calmly and unenthusiastically eats his bowl of shio ramen, his serving of battered shrimp the only thing accenting his very plain meal.

"Gee fishcake, we could have gone and eaten somewhere else if you really don't like ramen all that much, bastard..."

Naruto shrugs, "I don't hate it. Ramen has just always been something reserved for special occasions, so I like enjoying my meal. Not like you over there, inhaling your food. That's grounds for seppuku yah know." Fu sticks her tongue out at him in response, swiping one of his shrimp for good measure.

"Now you see that's not grounds for seppuku, that's grounds for murder." He mutters ominously, his sword peeking out of it's sheath with a flick of his thumb. Fu laughs at this, and tosses one of her narutomaki towards his bowl. Upon seeing his airborne namesake, the wanderer narrows his eye. A soft click is heard, and the blur of glinting steel flashes. The spiral topping is split in half, it's two halves landing gently into an awaiting napkin.

Suigetsu's eyes widen in delight, and Choujuro claps lightly. "Bossu that's iaijutsu, right?" The sword enthusiast asks animatedly, to which Naruto nods lightly in between bites of ramen. The coveted technique of drawing the sword, with the sheath focusing the blade, one may achieve much greater degrees of speed and power. Though iaijutsu differs from battojutsu, as the former is only the drawing technique while the latter is the draw in regards to combat. This technique was what enabled the Tetsu samurai to hold their own against shinobi, as a skilled swordsman could execute an iaido before a ninja had begun to run through hand seals.

Though it was a fairly common technique among sword schools and styles, the way of iaijutsu split off into many different paths. A highly respected martial art form, one could achieve great renown by having the most rigidly orthodox of draws. However there are certain aspects of iaijutsu that are far from respectable. The practice of execution and ceremonial suicide required great skill in measuring the power of one's draw, as to lop off one's head would do the opposite of restoring their honor. While too shallow a draw would cause unneeded suffering. Furthermore, iaijutsu is ruthlessly fast, making it perfect for use in assassination. Hitokiri techniques these are called, the way of the man slayer.

Having finished his meal, Naruto stands up quietly. He nods respectfully to the chef, and walks over to Ao. "I've some business to attend to on my own, remember to book a reservation at a ryokan and not a hotel."

"Why's that?" The adviser asks.

"It's much harder to spy on someone at an inn than at a hotel. Besides, hotels are much too decadent."

"A hotel...decadent?" Ao scoffs.

"You laugh now, but where I come from, simply wearing a kimono that's of better quality than your superior is grounds for a beating." With that Naruto bids his goodbyes, Fu attempts to follow after him, but she's stopped by a wave of his hand. "I'd like to be alone right now, we'll meet up real soon." The former Taki ninja pouts, but reluctantly smacks him goodbye

"Don't go causing trouble now, there shouldn't be a reason to draw that sword." Ao warns, making Naruto feel like a child being sent off to school.

As he steps out of the ramen stand, he gazes once more at the stone faces of the Leaf's greatest heroes. "Wonder if those have ever been graffitied..."

* * *

Enishi-donno had always been a staunch believer in showing respect towards everyone, and especially women. Likewise, Naruto was almost satirical in his respect, even for a samurai. Though he wasn't so sure about women, everything he had ever known to be true about the fairer sex equated to pain. Pain of the body, at the hands of a tsundere's fists. Pain in regards to combat, as Fu had ravaged his body something fierce when they had traded blows. Pain in regards to pride, as Mei was proud of inflicting. Then there was emotional pain, Nanami... And finally, pain in the neck. He supposed that was a good umbrella term for women, or maybe just Fu. In another life, Naruto was born a Nara, but that is neither here nor there.

He had been quietly walking among a crowded shopping district, the last of his wariness having faded away. When a commotion caused by a scarf clad boy had jostled him into a girl about his age. The wanderer's balance was top notch,and rightfully so. However the girl was knocked over, a brown paper bag she had been holding tearing open, spilling a couple cinnamon buns onto the unforgiving earth.

Naruto curses lightly, as he stares down at the purple haired girl who looks about ready to cry. Her oversized tan jacket proudly bears the symbol of the Hyuuga clan, although why a Hyuuga would sniffle over such a trivial thing he was none the wiser. "Are you okay miss?" He asks, holding out a hand for her to take.

"O-oh..." She says, as she notices her ruined pastries. Naruto's hand is left hanging, as she shakily makes her way up. Boy did she look frail.

The girl begins a stuttered apology, but Naruto stops her. "It was my fault miss, please allow this humble servant to replace your ruined pastries."

°N-no no that's really not necessary, t-thank you though."

"Nonsense, it's the very least I could do after so rudely ramming into you." The girl goes red faced at this, as to why is anyone's guess... Nonetheless, she leads Naruto off to the bakery just down the street.

Sometime later finds the two awkwardly sitting upon a bench, staring down at their respective cinnamon buns. The girl, now known as Hinata, had insisted on him taking one. To which he had taken only with the promise of eating with her, as was the proper thing to do. Now the two found themselves in an equally uncomfortable position, thus was the folly of the honor and respect game.

Naruto looks down at his cinnamon bun, he really wasn't a fan of sweets... "So...Hinata-hime, are these as good as you claim them to be?"

"O-oh yes Hokuto-san, these cinnamon buns are the best in the land of fire. A-at least I think so," she laughs awkwardly.

It seems lightening can indeed strike twice, as the same scarf clad boy runs screaming towards the two. It seems he's being chased by a "Suna jerk" if his screams are to be believed. Naruto raises his pastry out of the line of sight of the oncoming human projectile, raising it right into Hinata's face.

"Hinata-san!" I'm terribly terribly sorry!" He exclaims, as he hands her a handkerchief.

The Hyuuga girl smiles shyly, as she licks at the frosting coating her lips. Seems she doesn't mind his white stuff splattered all over her face... "I-it's fine Hokuto-san, the frosting is the best part.

Though she isn't upset, she really must be going. And Naruto had other things to do. With that the two bid farewell, apologizing and thanking in their own awkward manner. Hinata smiles shyly as she makes her way home, "Hokuto...kun?"

Later Naruto runs into the scarfed boy being threatened by the paint wearing Suna nin from before. Deftly does he smack him on the head with his sheathed sword. "Don't be rude, gaki!"

* * *

Much later, an amiable atmosphere permeates from within the humble Inn room. The three true Kiri ninja sit munching on rice crackers and trading stories. A potted bamboo shoot sits between them, dotted with slips of paper.

 _I want to collect the seven swords of the hidden mist._

 _I wish to become a strong and capable swordsman._

 _For Lady Terumi to find a husband and settle down..._

 _I want fishcake too avenge his brother already, oh! And a lifetime supply of ramen._

 _True_ _peace_.

"Oi, Ao! Where did bossu and washboard chest go?" Suigetsu asks, as he had grown tired of bullying Choujuro. To which the adviser points towards a small veranda, where the other two members of their dysfunctional party sit. Suigetsu shrugs, and goes back to making Choujuro swallow his liquefied arm whilst insulting his sexual orientation. Evidently Suigetsu was a real piece of work...

Away from their mist companions, Naruto and Fu sit in amicable silence. They stare off into the distance, towards the faint glow of a nightman's lantern. Konoha had appeared to settle down for the night, but occasionally one could hear the swooping of shinobi out on one errand or another. With a sigh, Naruto looks up at the star scattered sky. He absent-mindedly raises a finger towards a particularly bright star, "that's the eagle constellation, so it should be around..." He mutters to himself.

"Hm? Watcha mumbling fishcake?" Fu asks.

"Take a look at that," Naruto exclaims. Pointing towards the star from before, "that's Altair. And all the way over there is Vega," gesturing a ways away to an equally bright star.

"Oh...that's cool I guess, but why should I care? Samurai nerd!" She jokes, punching him on the arm, as she does.

The aforementioned nerdy samurai, sighs dejectedly. "Those stars are what we're celebrating idiot, Orihime and Hikoboshi!" He sighs once more, longing for more refined companionship. A drink of sake punctuating his exaggerated grievances.

Fu pouts at this, crossing her arms as a child would when throwing a tantrum. "Well how am I supposed to celebrate? You won't let me have any sake, and Ao only gave me a few rice crackers."

Naruto shuffles around in his kimono, finally withdrawing a small red box. He tosses the box to the mint haired headache. "Go nuts," he mumbles.

With a curious shake, Fu inspects the box carefully. She gives it an exploratory sniff, grinning ear to ear at the scent. "This is chocolate, huh?" And Naruto nods.

"Pocky at that, shame it's such a luxury." Another long drink of sake is taken by the alcoholic samurai. Fu doesn't seem to care about luxuries of the sort, as she happily chomps down on the chocolate covered biscuit sticks.

"Hey...fishcake?" She asks softly, handing him a stick of pocky.

"Yeah?" Naruto responds, uncharacteristically munching and all around enjoying his chocolate treat.

Well, I just wanted to...I just wanted to say thanks is all." Naruto raises an eyebrow at this, the sincerity in the girl's voice certainly an oddity. "Thanks for taking me in, and giving me a goal to fight for. Even if it's just helping you."

Fu laughs awkwardly, popping another stick in her mouth. "I've never had so much fun, even if sometimes I wanna stick Suigetsu in a pot and boil 'em." Naruto laughs at this, a soft laugh. "Well, I want to travel with you lots more Naruto. So, do you think we can keep celebrating this holiday? So Orihime won't have to cry?"

Naruto smiles, once more does he go digging within his kimono. That seems to Fu as if it might as well be full of dreams. His hand emerges, clutching two sticks wrapped in colorful paper. With a wily grin, the usually morose samurai seems to betray his age. He snaps his fingers along the end of one of the sticks, and immediately does the tip explode in a display of bright warm sparks. Fu gazes in awe at the admittedly rather pedestrian firework. But on a rode stained with blood and sweat, the smallest of comforts seem as though luxuries.

The blonde hands her the glowing torch of sparks, himself lighting the remaining one. The two sit in silence, happily watching, as the veranda that before was masked by darkness, is now bathed in soft warm light from the fireworks. All too soon the light dims, before darkening once more. The two friends now sit quietly watching the stars.

"Orihime will still cry sometimes, and who knows how many more of these days I've got left. But that's okay, worries weigh heavy. And addled thoughts are best for idle minds. No matter the distance, no matter the circumstances. I'm sure we'll find a way back to this moment of peace. Now get off of me, you're drooling on my kimono!"

Fu laughs at this, instead leaning her head closer. "Hey...fishcake?" She says through a yawn.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me that story again..."

With a sigh, Naruto looks up once more at the star laden sky. "Orihime, the daughter of the sky king, wove the most beautiful cloth in all of heaven..."

* * *

There is a forest within Konoha, where the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows. Where day is perpetual twilight, and night is a black so intense it redefines madness. All manner of hell beasts prowl this harrowed wood where light dares not venture. This was truly a forest of death. The trees tower over everything like titans of old, and at their feet madly runs a samurai. He feared not the animals that called this place home, nor the shinobi that hopped about the forest like birds in the open maw of a great beast. No, he feared nothing less than his own madness.

It had been two days since Tanabata, and no complications where to be found. The Kiri team had breezed passed the laughably pathetic first exam, and had been tasked with clearing the forest of death. While Naruto and Ao patiently waited in the tower that served as a mount purgatory to the woods of hell. But on the first night of the second exam, Naruto had been attacked. It was no ninja who waylaid him, but his own conscious. His dreams where usually as black as they where merciful. But he was hounded by memories of battles long fought.

The memory of the coup in The Third Territory he had lived through, and the one sided battle he had fought against the mad god Oboro. The words of his lord that where akin to law.

 _"Go Uzumaki-kun!"_

 _"Protect Nanami-chan with your life!"_

The look of cold fire that radiated from that man's dull eyes haunted him in his dreams, though only a memory and a thin scar across his nose remained of him. Naruto awoke with his heart pounding, the momento of the only man he ever feared burned hotly. Something was calling him, something within the forest. Something that threatened to tear him in two. Quickly does he dress, no thought for the Kiri outfit. Instead he dons his tattered blue scarf and baggy pants. Slipping on his light armor, and his sword carefully into place. Naruto slinks off into the darkness, his heart tightening with every step.

Through the forest of hell, madly runs a samurai. His sandals padding the ground as though cutting a path to the gates of heaven. A wound in the place where life and love originate weighs heavy on his mind. He runs, quickening quickening, his figure that of a primordial instinct to run...and to fight. The animals stay clear of him, his aura radiating drive and lots of it. The hell hounds cry their mournful calls as he passes.

Abruptly does he jump back. The strength of the air pressure from his draw knocking the volley of kunai that had been sent his way right out ofor the air. Once more does a ninja block his way, but he would not let another shinobi cat impede his way. A wave of serpents is spit from a clawed palm, destroyed by the wall of bluish white wind. Surprise briefly evident on the ninja's pale face, he sneers. A horrible squelching sounds is heard, as the man's throat contracts. Revealing a straight sword, which he quickly draws. Now the fight turns to blades. Through the shadows, flashes of steel on steel gleam. Their styles as different as night and day. But in the madness of the forest, there is only two figures trying to kill each other.

"Kukukuku, the ninja's laugh is as distinct as it is unsettling. I never expected to run into you here of all places, Naruto-kukun"

The samurai narrows his eye, "Orochimaru of the Sannin I presume?" He spits.

"Come now little samurai, there's no need for such hostility. I bear you no ill will after all, even after you went and so rudely ruined my quaint little summer home." The man's smile was a predatory one, like a snake that finds itself in a field teeming with mice.

"So...that bunker was your doing Orochimaru! What would someone of your trade be doing in Konoha, you're despised as much as I am, if not more so." Naruto asks.

The living legend, infamous though he maybe, promptly poofs his sword out of existence. He presents his pale hands forward in a display of ceasefire. "I might ask you the same Naruto-kun, you've certainly been busy causing all sorts of headache for oldman Sarutobi. Tell me, that right eye of yours, you've yet to discover it's secret haven't you?"

"What are you talking about, make sense or make haste Orochi!"

Once more does the Sannin's laugh reverberate among the shadows of the all seeing trees. "You've yet to make use of Shisui's greatest gift it seems. I wonder how long that fool Danzo intends to keep you in the dark."

Naruto slashes at thin air, a gale of wind chakra spiraling outwards to the branch the Sannin rests upon. With one final laugh does the rogue-nin escape to the trees. "Stay out of my way Naruto-kun, in turn I'll let you be as well..."

With a sigh does Naruto sheath his sword, he shakes his head tensely. He didn't know what that man was talking about, but he didn't like it.

* * *

The roar of the bear is deafening, no more apparent than to the red haired girl who cowers before it's glare. She had warned them, she had pleaded with them not to tread this way. Hindsight is indeed twenty-twenty, perhaps if only she could have tried harder. Her teammates lay motionless aways back, their throats gouged out by the monster before her. And now she too would join them, as the bear raises it's paw up. The red haired girl cries to herself, attempting to make peace with her end. When a roar just as savage as the bears, if not halfway sane, tears through the the clearing.

 **"Ton!"**

A flash of glinting steel pierces the monster's heart, carving through flesh like butter as it cuts it's way free the hard way. Monstrous as the bear may be, it was felled ever so easily by the most savage of animals, man. The girl looks up at her savior through teary eyes, a rare ray of moonlight shines down. Gleaming brightly off of the silver and blue wing that juts from his shoulder., reaching towards the unbounded skies, and his top knot reminiscent of a fox's tail. With a flick of his wrist, he banishes the blood of his foe from his blade. Quickly returning it to it's place at his side. He spares her neither word nor thought, his figure that of a god on earth. Just as quickly as he had appeared does he dash off, leaving the girl to wonder if he was ever truly there.

His chakra spiraled outwards around him, a blueish maelstrom of raw yet contained power, and something more. A redish tint lay at its core, a terrifyingly dense pool of pure malevolence. Was he a god of calamity? As she watches his retreating figure, she's bathed in a sensation of warmth. Like the dry heat-stained winds that ravage the desert wastes. She reaches a hand out towards the direction he had run, in a futile attempt to feel more of this rapidly dimming warmth.

* * *

Haruno Sakura had been weighed, measured, and verily left wanting. She had stumbled through the most hellish day of her life. The first exam having done nothing but spoil her with thoughts of an easy time of it. Though the forest of death was nothing short of a living nightmare, she had faith in her team, and herself. It seemed not enough.

It had started with the Ame ninja impersonating Sai, his words for once not full of insult instantly tipping them off. They had thankfully managed to drive him off, and the real Sai had returned. But almost instantly did they sink deeper into the circles of hell. A Kusa ninja had promptly attacked them, ruthlessly strong and cruel. She had snapped Sai's arm like a twig, and brutally stabbed him in the side. Leaving Sasuke to fight a grueling battle that seemed almost won, but the Kusa ninja's charred corpse had burst open. Revealing a pale man who had attacked Sasuke, injuring his neck and leaving an odd three tomoe mark.

The Uchiha boy had writhed in pain, eventually collapsing unconscious. Leaving Sakura to seek shelter and care for a heavily injured Sai and feverish Sasuke. She had set a multitude of traps, securing the area with her knowledge if not her strength. It seemed Sasuke was getting better, and Sai's bleeding had stopped. Then they had appeared, the Oto ninja from before.

They had barreled through her traps, declaring they were here to kill Sasuke. With no other choice, Sakura had bravely attempted to protect her teammates. She had managed a dangerous game of cat and mouse with the three sound ninja, spamming the substitution strategically. Finally they had grown frustrated with her, and trapped her in a mild genjutsu.

"Awww, what's the matter pinky? Can the little tree hugger not handle real combat?" The sound kunoichi taunted, as she held a kunai to the pinkette's throat.

"Damn it Kin stop messing around! Kill her already, we still have the Uchiha to deal with." The heavily bandaged ninja shouts.

"Easy Dosu, let me have a bit of fun. Look at this bitch's long hair, does she really think she's a kunoichi with hair like this?" She sneers, pulling at Sakura'so hair. Inadvertently knocking the red ribbon from it's place atop her head. "I'm gonna tear this bitch's hair out so the ANBU can have a laugh when they find her body!" Her laughing stops suddenly, she jumps back. Letting Sakura fall limply to the ground.

The sound kunoichi tenses, launching a volley of senbon at the pinkette. "Let's see if that hair will make a good pincushion!"

 **"Choryon!"**

Sakura feels a gentle wind ruffle her tussled hair. She looks up at the wall of bluish white wind that waves in front of her. And at the figure who stands protectively behind it.

"Stay behind me Nanami-san, I promise I won't let **him** hurt you." He draws his sword just as the wall disperses, revealing the shocked Oto-nin. "I'll make you pay for hurting Nanami," he growls.

Madness, that's what you'll find in spades. Here in the forest of death.

* * *

 _Legend says if you listen closely, on some nights, it's possible to hear Virgil's agonized wails as his readers mercilessly beat his lazy ass. Friends, Romans, countrymen. I have drank deeply from the fountain of sloth, and reveled in procrastination. And for that, I say, sorry? Enjoy the chapter, review if you feel like you can!_

 **Next time:** Bare Your Fangs You Neutered Dog!

 **Till Then!**

 **-** Publias Vergilius Maroney II


	13. A Prelude To Battle, Memories Of No one

A Prelude To Battle, Memories Of No One

 _The strongest winds die_

 _And even the weakest of blades kill_

 _A swordsman that kills his very being,_

 _Will see that even death may die._

\- A forgotten namesake

* * *

The last of the students had trickled out of the modest dojo where everything from literature to assassination was taught. They mill about the front of the school, discussing trivial things. A cool wind blows throughout the courtyard, summer beginning to wane and give way to autumn.

One such student hums a pleasant tune as he strolls down the worn stone path towards the school's arched gate. His hair, though fashioned in a rather common seaweed top knot, stood out amidst the shades of of brown and black. He carries a few well used workbooks under his arm, resting just above his wooden training sword. He makes his way towards a familiar spot beneath the shade of a sakura tree, which not so long ago had filled the courtyard with the sweet smell of cherry blossoms.

The young samurai in training diligently reviews the day's notes and musings, occasionally looking up towards the gate expectantly. The sound of sandals against the stone path brings his head away from his writing expectantly. He frowns, returning to his reviewing. "Is there something you need Mashi?" He says in a bored sort of tone.

A samurai the same age as the blonde scowls, his clothes are of much finer quality than the former's frayed and patched garb. "It's Masashi third class trash, and I'd like a word with you." His voice is heavy with thinly veiled contempt.

"I'd ask that we talk here, it's rude to to keep one's company waiting." He gestures to the gates.

"That's exactly what I want to talk to you about! What is your relationship with Sakamoto-sama?"

The boy raises an eyebrow, "you mean Enishi-donno? He helps me with my kata and calligraphy sometimes, but he'll gladly do that for any bushi who asks."

"No, I was referring to Nanami-hime! Are you trying to worm your way into the Third Lord's good graces Uzumaki?" He questions.

With a sigh, the blonde samurai closes his workbook with a snap. "If you must know I am Nanami-san's personal retainer...and friend." He says, as he walks off towards the gate. Masashi is left with his words hanging, as the blonde does not respond to any of his goading henceforth. Naruto was tired of it all, of the way he was treated by the upper class samurai. The caste system of the Land Of Iron was contrived and verily outdated, but he supposed a certain amount of leniency should be given when it came to tradition.

First class samurai were those of noble blood, the sons and daughters of advisers to the three lords. They often were born into schools renowned throughout the three fangs. Beyond them lie only the three lords of Tetsu No Kuni.

Second class samurai were born into slightly less affluent merchant families, though they lacked the greater status of the former. Some samurai of this class did not possess wealth or status, but rather were renowned for their swordsmanship, though less so than the coveted and legendary styles of the former.

Third class samurai were noble only in the way that they too were of the samurai class. With neither land, influence, or power, the third class samurai were delegated to serving the higher classes. Relegated to vassals, the third class swore allegiance to families of higher classes in exchange for slivers of land and pay.

One may not change his class, he could not rise above his lot in life. Likewise one could only marry within their class. A serf, or civilian as it were, could become a third class samurai with the backing of one of the three lords. Furthermore, very rarely, a low class samurai could raise his status through great feats of heroism.

Uzumaki Naruto, third class samurai, vouched for by Sakamoto Enishi. He had come to Iron country against his will, sold off by human traffickers to a corrupt family of merchants. There he had toiled for a month in a seedy sweatshop manufacturing iron silk for illegal exportation. Eventually it was raided by first territory samurai, with Lord Commander Mifune himself participating. He had begged and pleaded to become a samurai, he needed to become strong. And Lord Enishi had agreed, he had taken him in and declared him a samurai.

He had absolute respect for Enishi-donno, and the first territory samurai. However there was one other individual that he looked up to as much as Enishi, the person who saved his life, Satsuma Oboro.

* * *

 _A younger Naruto sighed to himself as he lay awake upon his ragged bed made of old sheets. He had been here for what seemed like a month, after those awful people had tricked him. He did not now where he found himself now, all he knew was the cold that had assaulted him when he was brought to this place._ _Along with ten or so other children of varying ages, h_ _e had been made to spin silk, his nimble fingers were put to work winding silk into rolls as opposed to those with less dexterity who where tasked with caring for the iron caterpillars. The work was grinding, made worse by their captor's punishments. In the frigid winter of Tetsu, a missed meal or confiscated blanket was bad news._

 _Naruto was at a loss, he needed to escape. He needed to find someone to take him in and train him. He had planned on appealing to Iwa or Kumo, the enemies of his enemy as it where. But how would he go about it, Shisui's sword and his other meager belongings where hidden in a sealing tag he'd nicked sewn to the inside of his shorts._

 _His scattered thoughts culminated into a clear consensus, unless he brought himself to kill once more, he would come no closer to avenging Shisui. Naruto did not spare thoughts for the chunnin he had murdered escaping from Konoha, his conscious assured him that he had done no wrong. But could he kill again?_

 _Naruto's musings where cut short by the explosion that rocked the building. Shouts carried down to the basement he found himself in, as well as the unmistakable sound of fighting. Panicking, the young blonde dives under a sheet of silk just as his fellow child laborers begin to stir and frighten. A stomping is heard down the stairs that lead to the basement._

 _"Come with oji-san children, there are bad men upstairs!" The sickeningly saccharine voice of the foreman herds. Naruto pokes his head from under the sheet to see him leading the other children to a room in the back. He hated that man, he was detestable down the the smallest hair on his balding head. Naruto had once caught him inappropriately touching one of the girls. But his cowardice stayed his hand. The girl had killed herself not long afterwards._

 _The sounds of fighting intensify, punctuated by the occasional explosion. But now there is a new sound to the medley, the screams coming from the room in the back. But abruptly do the stop, and shakily does Naruto right himself. Slowly does he approach the room, his hand clenched as if holding a nonexistent sword. What he sees brings him to his knees in shock. The floor is bathed in blood, looking more like a slaughter house than a storeroom. Corpses lay strain across the red stained tile. And the foreman gleefully cackles among the chaos, a blood splattered axe spins in his hand._

 _"Oh? Looks like I missed you..." He says, as he turns to the catatonic blonde._

 _"Y-you...bastard! Ill kill you!" Naruto growls as he rushes him._ _He's promptly kicked away, landing atop a corpse. Naruto shakily opens his eyes, his blue orbs staring straight into the glazed lifeless eyes of a girl. He screams._

 _"What's the matter? I thought you where going to kill me?" He taunts, his goading bringing Naruto to his senses. As he rights himself, he summons a blade of chakra into his clenched hand, no bigger than a tanto. "Oh? You can mold chakra can you? Well go on and give it your best shot!"_

 _Naruto rushes forward once more, he leaps at the man, fist cocked to deliver a wicked haymaker. However his leap puts him right in the center of the foreman's range. The deranged man uppercuts the airborne blonde, sending him flying even higher. And as his limp form descends, he savagely drop kicks him down. No bounds to his cruelty, the older man stomps his ribs, leaving him howling in pain._

 _Finally does he kick him away, his frail body sliding along the floor to lay still against the pile of bodies. He twirls his axe once more, as he advances on the limp form of the blonde. He brings the axe down with a gleeful yell, but as it nears, Naruto springs forward. Rolling under the swing, he leaps up once more. His fist clenched taught, the blade of wind chakra inbeded within. Naruto stabs the wide eyed foreman in his left eye. The force of the punch, plunging the blade fully to it's hilt made of Naruto's fist_

 _The foreman howls, clutching his ruined eye. "You little shit, I'll make your last moments hell on earth!" He roars, slashing the surprised blonde's undefended flank. Naruto falls to the floor, his burst of adrenaline well and truly gone. He looks up at the foreman's unsettling grin, as blood drips from a ruined socket. The blonde slowly backpedlles, as his mind frantically searches for an out to certain death._

 _"That was a very naughty thing to do, why don't I show you just how it feels to get your eye gouged out?" He asks, advancing on Naruto once more. Who's fist trembles, a mixture of rage and fear. He frantically tries to summon another blade of wind chakra, but none will come_

 _As the foreman raises his axe, and Naruto prepares to make one last desperate bid at life. The ever so soft sound of sandal clad feet startles the both of them. They look up to see that a man has entered the storeroom. He wears a plain black kimono, and white hakama. A daisho sword pair is secured by his gray obi. Ashen gray hair lays unruly against his scalp, a few curls coming down to cover his right eye. His eyes are sharp, they take in the carnage that engulfs the room with a narrow furrow. As if it was a sight not too uncommon for him. Dark circles and tear troughs marr his somewhat pale face, and he carries himself oddly for a samurai. His footseps soft and reserved, in a manner much more ninja-like._

 _"You are Hanazawa Takeru, yes?" He asks the foreman, his voice clean and forceful._

 _The deranged foreman's eyes seem to glaze over, and he steps backwards slowly, much like he had forced Naruto to do. Abruptly his twisted grin returns, he raises his axe once more. "I hate you samurai snobs, strutting around like you're unbeatable! Look around, I killed them! I killed them all! I'm unbeatable, I can kill anyone!" He rambles, his madness spewing forth like a twisted fountain of derangement._

 _The white haired man says nothing, his face still calm and cold. His silence further enrages the nonsensical man. Who charges at him, swinging wildly. The pale haired man places a hand on the larger of his swords. Two clicks are heard, as the man taps the toes of his sandals to the floor. As the foreman draws ever nearer, the man calmly looks away, as if his opponent was no more than a bug he could squash at his leisure. His sharp eyes fall on Naruto, who feels his gaze could very well pierce his very soul._

 _Abruotly does the man dissapear, an explosion of stones are ruptured up from the floor in a straight path...directly towards the foreman! The man reappears once more, behind the foreman. Who falls to the floor with a silent scream, his eyes wide with shock and fear. Blood pools out from under his cationic form, and the man takes care not to sully his sandals with it._

 _"You, boy." he gestures. "That cut was purposely shallow, he'll live. His words anger Naruto, why should that monster in human skin get to live? . Here was a god of death, he reasoned, why would he let the man escape his punishment?_

 _The man slowly walks toward the awestruck blonde, he slides the smaller sword from his belt. Presenting the wakizashi to his shaking hands. "If you feel he deserves to die, then end his miserable existence yourself. But be warned boy, it takes more than hate to murder."_

 _Naruto grasps the wakizashi with his clammy hands, the sheath held taught. He slides the blade free smoothly, admiring the gleam of it's finely sharpened edge. His hesitation swallowed whole by the maw of rage that consumed him. He mimics the stance the man had taken earlier, as the foreman rights himself, he struck. He woukd give him no time to plead, he would worry no more for ethics. Naruto plunged the sword right through the bastard's chest._ _And as the man gurgles unintelligibly once and drops , he knew he was dead this time._

 _Naruto felt nothing as he retrieved the sword from it's victim's carcass. He had avenged them, but they were still dead. He wipes the blood from the blade with his own threadbare shirt, It's then that he sees the man has turned to leave._ _"S-sir your swor-"_

 _"Keep it, just remember. That sword is for killing, and nothing else. He mutters, as he exits the bloody storeroom. The first territory samurai are raiding this place above, go to them and they will make arrangements for you, little murderer." He calls back softly, his sandals barely make a sound as he leaves._

* * *

There are all manner of men in this one life, just as there are all manner of swordsman; and for some cultures, the two are one and the same. Satsuma Oboro was a hitokiri, a manslayer. His was a sword that revelled in darkness, that slunk through the shadows and into the hearts of men. He was an assasin as pirates are privateers. He killed on the orders of the powers that be, murdering anyone reasoned to need an out to life. He was as closed to ninja as the samurai dared court, and yet even so, Naruto admired him.

He admired the way he did not glorify the act of killing, not revelling in it, but at the same time not necessarily condemning it. He admired the air of opressive superiority that hung around the man, here was someone who knew well his own strengths, and need not boast or very well prove anything. But most of all, he admired his sword. That of a manslayer, the art of ending life. It wasted no time, it spared no mercy. In a flash that seemed to mirror the severity of the shortness of life, it ended it. However, you will often find that you know more about the person the less you know about the person.

Oboro's sword was like the fangs of a savage wolf who finds himself king of the vast tundras he roams. They had dulled, there was no need of a manslayer in this era of peace. His days of commanding fear and awe with merely an allusion were long gone. These days he was merely Satsuma-donno, a respectable lord who governed the village of Hokkyokusei. But within him still burned the cold flame of a hitokiri, he longed for the days of violence from his yoith. Where even a nameless orphan could make a name for himself on the edge of a cold blade. But most of all, he yearned for a student. One with the same gleam in his eye as he, that betrayed the maddeningly strong will to live and survive. Perhaps, he would get his wish.

* * *

Naruto trudged down the streets of Hokkyoku verily forlorn, his usual meeting with Nanami that had become as routine as clockwork had been cancelled. A samurai who served under Lord Enishi had come bearing the news. She, and her father, would be gone for a few weeks as they visited the first territory under matters of buisness. She had apologized greatly, and promised she would be back as soon as possible. With that, Naruto made his way through the humble streets of sound of the river that meandered through the village by way of canals reminded the blonde about his broken fishing pole. He had arrogantly challenged the king of the river, and had walked away with a humbled ego.

Naruto dug his hands into his gi and fingered his coin pouch, it seemed reasonably heavy. So he resolved to splurge on something from a food stand. However his sense of frugality gave him pause, as such he began to count out just how much money he had. As Naruto sifted through his small pile of ryo, a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Hello Uzumaki-san, how are you this afternoon?" He heard behind him.

Naruto turns to see who regards him, and immediately does his once crestfallen face light up. "O-oh Oboro-donno, how nice to see you again! What brings you into town today?"

The gray haired man smiles, he holds up a small bag. "I had found my supply of tea had grown quite depleted, and it's such a fine day today ,I decided to come and get it myself." Naruto nods at this, Oboro had always been the sort to not rely so much on his servants. "Tell me, Uzumaki-san. Would you like to join me for some tea?"

Naruto's eyes widen, "T-this one would be honored to join you sir." He stammers.

"Excellent, now come. Walk with me, how goes your studies?" With that the two make their way to the man's estate, and ever closer to one of the things that hangs heaviest on the wanderer's mind...

* * *

 **Virgil's Mumblings**

 **50 years have passed, but... I do not update. My lethargic ways choke the past, the present, and future. The waiting continues... I gotta get back to writing...**

 **Jack's Back, Enjoy the update dear readers, I promise the next one will come infinitely sooner.**

 **Till next time, Publias Vergilius Maro II**


End file.
